The Land Before Time: Sharptooth Valley II
by Brekclub85
Summary: The sequel to SV is finally here! Chomper is enjoying his life in the new reality, but new conflicts arise, mysteries from the past are about to be solved, and inter-dimensional travel will occur! Rating will be changed to T in later chapters.
1. Chomper's Wish

(It's finally here: The Long-awaited sequel to _Sharptooth Valley._ Like Part 1, this story will be 40-some chapters, and I have pretty much the entire plot figured out. I want to thank GVG, Dark Hououmon, and everyone else who helped me with Part 1 and for all the SV fans out there.)

Prologue:

(Note: The prologue is told in Chomper's perspective, but the rest of the story will be told in the format of the original.)

Oh, hey there. You probably already know me, my name is Chomper. I'm a sharptooth. Yeah, the top of the foodchain, and the bottom of the popularity chain among leafeaters. About a cold time ago, I used to live in their home, the Great Valley. But since they saw I was getting bigger, they told me to leave, and I couldn't blame them. I met up with my parents, and continued my life in the Mysterious Beyond. Even though I had a few friends of my kind, I still felt lonely. So one time before I took I nap, I said I wished I had more sharpteeth friends…and little did I know, I happened to be leaning on the Stone of Cold Fire when I said so. When I woke up, reality had changed.

I was back in the Great Valley, except all my friends who were once flatteeth were now sharpteeth! It was a whole new world, one where sharpteeth weren't fighting, they were getting along for once! But there were still problems. Redfoot, who you may know as Redclaw, tried to poison all the sharpteeth to death, but me and some of my friends stopped him. But there was also Rinkus and Sierra with their gang of evil flyers who wanted to take over the world. There had hurt so many dinosaurs of both kinds, including killing my friend Ruby's family members! We managed to beat them, and in the process the Stone of Cold Fire was destroyed.

Shortly after that I met Mage, a rainbowface with magical powers who had been trapped inside the Stone. He and I became good friends, and he still can use some magic to help me out from time to time. But after all this, there was one thing I still couldn't believe……

That this was only the beginning of the adventure.

(There's the start, Read and review, as always!)

COMING SOON, on the first couple chapters of Sharptooth Valley II: The gang goes to find Terri's missing shiny stone, Greg runs away in attempt to stop his parents from arguing, Mage has an encounter with Tricia, and when Cera and Tricia get swept away by a flood, they catch a brief glimpse of the cult mentioned in the teaser trailer posted on GOF.


	2. A Typical Morning

(Here we go, chapter number 1!)

Chapter 1: A Typical Morning

There's one sight everyone in the world is used to seeing: the sunrise. The Bright Circle was rising one morning over the Great Valley, and all the sharpteeth there were starting to wake up.

Ducky was the first of the Gang of Nine (Remember that Guido and Tippy are now honorary members) to wake up. The swimming sharptooth could see her siblings swimming around, but soon she saw Spike lying on the ground. "Wake up Spike, it's morning, it is, it is," Ducky called to the young belly dragger.

Spike yawned, still tired, but he managed to stay awake. Almost immediately, he went over to the breakfast Ducky's mother had caught earlier. "That's our Spike, always hungry," Ducky laughed slightly, and swam off to find her other friends.

In another part of the valley, a young t-rex was waking up. "Sleep well Littlefoot?" Grandma Sharptooth asked.

"Yeah Grandma, I did," Littlefoot replied. Littlefoot's grandfather gave a little smirk.

"Glad to hear, because we have some visitors." He said. Littlefoot looked surprised. "Who?" he asked.

"Hey bro," Shorty said, suddenly appearing behind Littlefoot. Littlefoot jumped.

"Shorty! Mom! Dad! When did you guys get here?" the little sharptooth asked.

"Just last night dear," Saura smiled to her younger son. "Yeah, we've come to stay here for a month or two," Shorty added, "So maybe I can prove to you I'm a better hunter." "Hey!" Littlefoot laugh, and a small tussle began.

Elsewhere, a family of fast biters had just woken up. "I'm going to go play with my friends," Cera announced to Veli and Cira.

"Take care sweety," Cira said, and just before Cera left, another voice spoke up.

"Bye Cera," said….Tricia?! Cera, Veli, and Cira all gasped.

"Veli….Tricia just spoke her first word!" The fast biter mother said proudly.

"That's my girl!" Veli said, nuzzling his daughter. Cera was surprised and happy by this too, but she knew this meant one thing.

"_Oh great, now she'll get all the attention for a while,"_ Cera thought with a sigh in her mind. She could see her parents hoping they'd get more words out of Tricia.

"Say mama," Cira said, hoping Tricia would be able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Muh-muh," Tricia mouthed, the closet she could get. Cira was overjoyed.

"I'm going to go play with my friends now," Cera announced again. She than developed a theory, and decided to test it. "Oh yeah, and I'm going to beat Littlefoot up," she made up.

"Ok dear, be back before the Bright Circle goes down," Veli said. "Of course…." Cera laughed a bit, having just been proven right.

A little higher up, a family of sharptoothed fliers slowly awoke. "This could be my chance," Petrie whispered to himself. He cared for his siblings, but they had a tendency, even the older ones, to get on his nerves from time to time.

"Morning Petrie," Glider called. "Race ya to the waterhole!"

"Not now Glider," Petrie replied to his sister. Glider laughed.

"I thought you were into stunts!" she retorted. "A simple race isn't really a stunt," Petrie retorted. Glider grunted a bit. "See you around then," she said, and Petrie nodded and flew off.

In another part of the valley, in Sharptooth's cave, Ruby was gently nudged awake by the leader of the Great Valley. "Uh…I'm up," the fast biter said weakly, but she soon regained her energy.

"You know it can be bad to sleep in sometimes," Sharptooth smiled slightly, and Ruby laughed a bit.

"I know, see ya around!" Ruby waved, and ran off.

And finally, last but certainly not least, Chomper woke up in his family's cave, eager to start the day. He could see his parents were still asleep, so he decided not to disturb them. "Morning," he whispered, and quickly gave his parents a kiss and ran off.

Terri's eye opened just in time to see Chomper disappear into the valley. "He's growing up so fast," she said to Dein, who had woken up himself.

"He is growing more independent," Dein said, doing his morning stretches, "But don't worry, he'll be a part of our hunting pack soon," he assured his mate.

"I know, I know…" Terri replied.

On the way to the waterhole, in a small section of the GV where Chomper was by himself, Mage magically appeared beside him. "Top of the morning to you Chomper," the magic rainbow face said.

Chomper jumped a bit, surprised by Mage's appearance. "I really should learn to see that coming," he laughed. "So where have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

"I've been out exploring in the Mysterious Beyond," Mage replied. "See anything cool?" asked Chomper. "Nothing special really, except for one thing," the rainbow face commented.

"What was it?" asked Chomper.

"I noticed an extremely big hole a short distance away from the Great Valley…it looked like it lead somewhere, but I decided not to go down, you know what they say…curiosity killed the clubtail."

"But you're magic," joked Chomper. H and Mage shared a laugh.

"You're right, see you around," Mage said, and teleported away.

AT THE WATERHOLE………

Most of the gang had gathered. "You look upset Cera," Littlefoot commented.

"Tricia spoke her first word today," Cera revealed. "Really? That's great," smiled Guido, the sharpbeak sitting on a nearby tree branch.

"Now for the next cold time I'm sure she's all my dad and Cira will talk about," the fast biter sighed.

"Don't worry Cera, I'm sure your parents will still pay attention to you, they will, they will," Ducky said.

"I heard Mr. Belly Dragger is looking for an apprentice," Littlefoot said, having overheard this from Growley a few days ago.

"What's an apprentice?" asked Ducky.

"Oh, someone who takes over in your claw prints when you can't work any more," Ruby said. "Mr. belly Dragger is getting old, I can understand why."

Chomper arrived, and Tippy soon appeared. "Sleep well guys?" Chomper asked his friends.

"Yeah," they all replied. It truly was a normal morning that day.

But soon, the gang's lives would become anything but normal.

(There's chapter 1, Read and Review! Like SV 1, the first couple of chapters won't have much action, just to let you readers know.)


	3. Rock Around The Valley

(Thanks for the reviews guys!)

Chapter 2: Rock Around The Valley

Terri, Cira, and Tera had agreed to meet up at their usual hangout: the mud pools. Cira arrived there with a smile on her face, which her friends instantly knew why she had that expression on her face.

"I heard about Tricia," Terri smiled to the mother fast biter.

"Me and Veli knew her first word was coming soon, but we didn't expect it to happen first thing in the morning," Cira said in reply.

"I remember Chomper's first word was mama," Terri recalled, "The one every mother wants it to be."

"Petrie's was Me hungry," Tera said. "It was cute, but luckily I was able to teach him proper grammar soon afterwards." The 3 mothers shared a laugh.

BACK WITH THE GANG………

Ruby looked up at the sky. "Whatcha thinking about Ruby?" Chomper asked.

Ruby looked at Chomper. "I wonder if Zidane's okay," the fast biter girl said. It had been a while since Ruby told Zidane she didn't require his services as a bodyguard anymore.

"I'm sure he's ok, and that he's helping protect someone out in the Mysterious Beyond," Chomper assured. "Thanks Chomper," Ruby said in reply.

At the same time, Tippy was eating her breakfast. Spike, who was currently in his second breakfast, looked over at her. A few feet away, someone else was doing the same thing.

"What are you looking at Guido?" Tippy asked curiously, noticing the sharpbeak looking at her.

Guido gulped nervously, trying to think of a response. Truth be told, he still wasn't able to tell Tippy about his feelings for her. "Um…uh…that tree! That's an interesting tree, isn't it?"

Tippy looked at the tree. "Tippy doesn't think it's that interesting, but if Guido likes it, that's okay by Tippy," the belly dragger said. Guido laughed a bit and continued eating, feeling embarrassed though.

BACK WITH THE MOTHERS………

After a nice relaxing hour in the mud pools, Cira, Terri, and Tera were heading back to the main part of the valley. Tera then saw that Terri was holding something in her claw.

"What's that?" Tera asked, noticing light reflect off it.

"Oh, it's that shiny stone Chomper got for me a while back, I still think it was a very kind gesture," the mother sharptooth replied. Just then, Cira's ears caught a noise.

"You girls here something?" she asked her friends. An explanation was soon provided.

"Watch out!" called Tera, as she caught sight of a big tree that had been uprooted because of erosion falling towards them.

Cira and Terri quickly moved out of the way. However, the sheer suddenness of this movement caused Terri to nearly trip, and in the process, the shiny stone slipped out of her hand.

"Oh crap!" she called, noticing this, but it was too late. The stone had fallen into the river, where unfortunately for her, the current was strong today. "I can't reach it!"

Tera tried to grab it, but I was hard to as the stone kept getting pushed away fast and faster. "We have to get it," Terri said, "I don't want to tell Chomper I lost it."

BACK WITH THE GANG………

Cera could see her father off in the distance carrying Tricia on his back, obviously informing other inhabitants of the Great Valley about Tricia's first words. "Don't be envious of her Cera," Ruby advised, "Sharptooth told me being jealous is a bad thing."

"I'm not jealous," Cera replied, though her tone didn't suggest that.

Elsewhere, Mage was trying out a new spell he had thought of. He picked up a few pebbles off the ground and tossed them into the sky. Very swiftly, he chanted a spell and small magic beams emitted from his fingertips and hit the rocks. Each of the pebbles turned into a dragonfly.

"The beauty of the world…." He said to himself. Then he overheard a heard of rexes coming back from their morning hunt, Growley and Littlefoot's grandparents among them. "Better get out of here," he said to himself.

With a snap of his claws and a silent chant, he teleported himself a little distance away.

Back with the gang, Shorty was swimming in the waterhole. "Hard to believe last time I came here we nearly got poisoned to death…" he muttered with a shiver.

"Please don't remind us Shorty, oh no no no," Ducky said.

"Sorry," apologized Shorty.

"Hey Chomper," Littlefoot said, tapping him on his shoulder, "Isn't that your mom, Cira, and Petrie's mom over there?"

The gang looked in the direction Littlefoot was pointing and could see the 3 parents running along the river, as if they were looking for something. "Huh….that's weird," remarked Chomper.

"Probably nothing related to us," figured Petrie. The rest of the Gang of Nine nodded in agreement. Shorty got up out of the water.

"I'm gonna go find a buzzer's nest, anyone wanna come?" he asked. Littlefoot walked up.

"Bet I'll find one first..." he laughed. "You're on!" Shorty retorted, and the sharptooth brothers ran off.

Back with the group of parents, Tera tried to swoop in to grab the shiny stone again.

"Can you reach it?" asked Cira. But as she asked this question, a whirlpool was approaching.

"Oh great…" muttered Terri. Sure enough, the powerful swirling waters engulfed the shiny stone, taking it down into the depths.

"Now we'll never find it," Tera said annoyed. "When it's underwater, we won't be able to see the shinyness it has, and even if we stepped into it, we'd never be able to make out which rock was that shiny stone."

Terri frowned a bit. "And Chomper was so intent on winning that for me too," the mother rex grumbled.

MEANWHILE………

The hunting party was going over the success they had that day. "Those clubtails put up a fight that time," Grandpa Sharptooth said. Growley came up. "Yeah, but that's not the biggest surprise I saw," he remarked.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa S. asked.

"Remember how we saw a lot of deep holes in the ground? I swear…I thought I heard voices down one."

Grandma Sharptooth laughed a bit. "You must be hearing things," she said, "You've been paranoid ever since those flatteeth damaged your sniffer."

"You're right, it's probably nothing," Growley figured.

BACK WITH THE GANG…….

The group was playing another game of Pine Cone. It was Petrie, Spike, and Chomper Vs. Ruby, Cera, and Tippy. The score was tied at 4-4, and Petrie swooped down to grab the pine.

"Get ready Chomper!" Petrie called, tossing it with all his might. However, the pine cone was shot over his teammate's head, allowing Ruby to grab it.

"My turn!" she called, scooping it up.

But then Spike dove into action, knocking the cone out of the fast biter's hands. Using his mighty belly dragger tail, he tried to knock it towards the goal, but he accidentally put too much strength into the swipe.

The pinecone completely overshot the goal and landed in the waterhole.

"I'll get it," Chomper called to his friends, and jumped into the water. But right after he jumped in, Chomper felt something hit his foot. "Huh, what the?"

SOME TIME LATER……

Dein was taking a nap in his cave when Terri showed up. "How was your day dear?" he asked his mate.

"Kind of lousy," Terri replied, "I lost that shiny stone Chomper got me."

"I'm sure he won't mind that much," Dein assured, "He'll know you just made a mistake."

"I know, but…" Terri replied. Just then, Terri noticed her son coming up. "Oh hey mom and dad," Chomper waved with a smile.

"Hi son," Dein and Terri called back. "Um Chomper, I think there's something I should tell you…" Terri began to say.

"What? That you lost that shiny stone I won for you mom?" Chomper asked.

"How'd you know?" Terri asked puzzled. "Because I found it," Chomper replied.

"Where?" she asked, surprised yet pleased. "In the waterhole, it must've drifted there from wherever you dropped it," Chomper responded. "I found it when I was playing with my friends."

Terri was delighted to how this problem resolved itself. Just then, Chomper yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap," he announced.

"Sure thing," Dein replied. Chomper lied on the ground, ready to dream.

Little did he know, this would we be the first of many bizarre sleep stories to come for quite some time….

(There's chapter 2, Read and Review!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley 2: Mage accidentally bumps into Tricia, and he tries his best to make sure the baby biter doesn't give away his location….with comedic results.


	4. Mage and The Fast Biter

Chapter 3: Mage and the Fast Biter

IN CHOMPER'S DREAM……..

"This looks familiar…" Chomper commented, walking around some area in the Mysterious Beyond. "I know I've been here before." Suddenly, Chomper saw something he wasn't expecting.

Rory, Rita, and Myra suddenly appeared….in their original sharptooth forms! "Where've you been Chomper?" Rory asked, "You've been napping for a while."

"_Ok, this has to be a sleep story_," Chomper realized mentally, but he felt intrigued: Even though he thought about the past reality many times since he made his wish, he never actually had a sleep story about it.

"Myra and Rita just challenged you and me to another round of Pine Cone," Rory said to Chomper, "I trust you won't get distracted this time?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Chomper grinned, going along with this dream. Besides, Ruby was the only girl who could capture his attention easily now.

Myra and Rita gave each other a high-five. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch boys," Myra taunted, "That'll ensure your defeat."

"Same thing to you two," Chomper replied with a smug grin.

Rita and Myra's confidence did not seem to down any bit. "Bet you 5 crawlers we win!" Rory announced.

"Consider that a deal," Myra nodded. The 4 friends continued to the little Pine Cone arena they played in back in the prologue of the original Sharptooth Valley. The pine was put in the center of the playing field.

"We'll let you guys get it first," smirked Rita. "You'll regret letting us have it," Rory laughed.

Chomper grabbed it and began to charge toward Rita and Myra's goal. "Let me handle this," Rita whispered to Myra.

"Go for it," Myra encouraged. Rita ran toward the dashing Chomper and let out a smile, however, for the first time in that reality…it didn't work!

Chomper ran past Rita and made it to the goal, scoring him and Rory a point. "Yes!" Rory said, doing a fist-pump.

"Chomper!" Terri's voice called. "There are things you still have to do…" But before anything else could happen next, Terri's voice began echoing, and everything went dark.

"Things you still have to do….things you still have to do….things you still have to do," the voice kept repeating.

"What's going on?" Chomper asked, and suddenly he felt a shake.

Then he awoke, back in his family's cave in the wish-altered reality. "That was very weird…." Chomper commented, rubbing his eyes. He noticed that the Bright Circle had gone down, and his parents were asleep. "Oh well," he shrugged.

THE NEXT MORNING……….

Cira and Veli were getting ready to hunt, as it was the fast biters' turn to do the major hunting for that day. "Cera, mind watching your sister for the day?" Cira asked.

"Sure mo…I mean Cira," Cera replied. Cera didn't want to admit, but the more time went on, the more Cira felt like her actually mom, even though Cera knew she wasn't.

"Don't let her out of your sight," Veli added sternly. He still remembered that Tricia got kidnapped last time by Rinkus and Sierra partially because Cera wasn't watching her.

"Don't worry," Cera assured honestly.

"See you around girls," Cira waved, and she and Veli set off. Tricia walked over to Cera and climbed on her back.

"Sistuh," the little fast biter chirped. Cera's previous jealousy began to melt.

"Ah, I can't stay made at you," Cera giggled, nuzzling her little sister. "Come on, let's go see what my friends are up to." However, right after that, Tricia yawned, clearly still sleepy.

"Hmm….some of my friends' families are close by," Cera strategized in a whisper, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you stayed in the nest and took a nap." Cera knew her baby sister was a deep sleeper, and that her parents would be out longer than she would be playing with her friends, so there would be no harm in letting her sleep in the nest.

"Have a nice nap sister," Cera said, gently setting her down. "Time to go beat Littlefoot and Chomper in a swimming race!"

Indeed, Chomper and Littlefoot had challenged Cera with this little race yesterday. Littlefoot was wide awake and excited for the race, but he noticed chomper had an odd expression on his face. "Something wrong Chomper?" the young sharptooth asked.

"Nothing, just had a weird sleep story," Chomper responded.

"I hope it wasn't a bad one," Ruby said, "But if it was, I'll help you feel better."

"Thanks Ruby," Chomper smiled at his girlfriend's comment. "Hey boys!" Cera called, the fast biter jumping into the water.

"We've been waiting for you Cera," Littlefoot said. "What took you?"

"Oh nothing," responded Cera, eager to whoop their butts in a swimming race, all 3 of them had been giving lessons on how to swim better by Ducky.

MEANWHILE, NEAR CERA'S FAMILY NEST………

That part of the Great Valley was currently pretty much empty. So Mage decided this was the perfect place to take a stroll. But there was still one thing bugging him in his mind.

"_What were those holes I saw earlier about?" _he thought to himself. This little dilemma was distracting him, preventing him from noticing a rather high tree root right in his path.

"Whoa!" Mage went, the rainbow face spirit tripping and falling flat on his face. "I should have seen that coming," he muttered embarrassed, now he was glad for two reasons that no one saw him. Unfortunately, someone did this time however…

AT THE WATERHOLE…..

"Go Go Go!" Ducky called, serving as the referee for this race and waited at the opposite end of the racing path she had come up with. Chomper, Littlefoot, and Cera used all the muscles in their arms to get them swimming.

"The leafeaters can't say our arms are scrawny now!" Chomper smiled between strokes, taking the lead.

"But you can't say your arms are stronger than mine!" Cera laughed, picking up the pace.

"We'll see about that Cera," Littlefoot called, now wanting to fall behind. It was anyone's race at this point.

BACK WITH MAGE……….

"Oh hi there," Mage smiled nervously to little Tricia, who had been awoken by the sound of him falling. Mage had a few problems. His self-teleporting spell could only work a couple of times a week, and he had used all of them up by now. And if Tricia made his presence known to the other sharpteeth, even if he got away, it would be tricky to spend a lot of time in one location, as Tricia will have memorized his scent.

Tricia walked up and sniffed Mage, an innocent smile still on her face. "You are kinda cute though," Mage admitted, patting her on the head. Even though Tricia was a fast biter, she was still very young, so Mage could easily outrun her, no magic needed. "See ya."

Mage started to run off, but Tricia made some relatively loud noises suggesting "Come back please!"

"Something wrong little one?" Tera asked, flying overhead. Mage managed to jump behind some trees before Tera could look down. Tricia shrugged "No" with her arms. Tera then flew off.

"That was close…" Mage breathed relieved. He tried to walk off again, but Tricia made more noise. "_This isn't working,"_ he thought to himself. "_I have to try something else."_

He walked closer to Tricia, and she stopped making noise. Mage still had some magic in him for the day, and he thought of a plan. "Hungry?" he smiled, chanting a spell at a few pebbles. A small magic beam shot from his claw and turned the pebbles into dragonflies.

Tricia licked her lips at the sight of food, not seeing the way they were created. Mage tried to use this opportunity to sneak off.

AT THE RACE……..

Cera had taken the lead. "Fast biters are the fastest on land and water!" she bragged loudly, quickly very hard with her feet. Chomper and Littlefoot grinned at each other.

"But a good combination of arm and feet strength is always useful," Chomper laughed, the two young t-rexes, adding more upper body energy, causing gigantic splashes with their paddles.

"I can't see!" Cera called, the mini-rain falling in front of her. Littlefoot and Chomper were finally catching up.

"And the winner is…" Ducky began, the victor would be decided any second. Spike, Tippy, Petrie, Guido, and Shorty were all watching the race. Shorty had set up a little bet on the side, whoever won would win lots of buzzers for whoever bet on that racer, and whoever didn't win the bet had to get those buzzers.

NEAR CERA'S NEST…….

Tricia finished the dragonflies off faster than Mage had hoped, so that method proved to be insuccesful. He soon thought of another plan. "_Maybe if I can get her to laugh a lot, maybe she'll stop making noises whenever I try to leave,"_ he figured. He walked over to Tricia and stared at her.

"Let's try funny faces," age said silently to himself. He stuck his tongue out, put his claws in his mouth, and make funny noises, but much to Mage's surprise…Tricia did not seem to find this funny in the least.

"Ooh, this is unexpected," Mage muttered nervously. He tried another funny face, but to no avail. "What can make a baby fast biter laugh?" he silently asked to himself.

As he was pondering what to do, Mage was walking in circles, and before he could realize it, he accidentally tripped on the same tree root from earlier. "Ooomph!" he yelled, hitting the ground. Suddenly, Tricia began laughing. "Oh you got to be joking me," Mage laughed surprised.

AT THE WATERHOLE…..

"It's a tie, it is, it is!" Ducky announced. "Nuts," said Shorty, who betted on his brother to win.

"No way," Cera panted surprised, "I thought for sure I was going to win!" "Maybe with more lessons you can win Cera," Ducky offered.

"I'll think about that," Cera responded.

MEANWHILE……..

Mage had finally figured out the secret to making Tricia laugh: He had to keep accidentally (but in this case deliberately) hurt himself. Over the next 10 minutes, he kept on purposely slipping, running into trees, and falling off small caps. "This is so humiliating, at least no one's watching," Mage muttered to himself.

But soon his chance had finally came. After a bit, Tricia was heard yawning. "Nigh nigh," she yawned in sharptooth and walked over to her nest for a nap.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Mage smiled to himself as he saw Tricia finally doze off. He quickly used a spell to heal his minor injuries and ran off, safely avoiding detection.

LATER THAT NIGHT……

After his parents had gone to sleep, Chomper went to say hi to Mage. The magical rainbow face was waiting right outside. "Do anything interesting today?" Chomper asked.

"You probably don't want to know my friend," Mage chuckled.

(There's Chapter 3, Read and Review, I hope you enjoyed it.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: The scene switches over to Flattooth Valley, where Greg tries to come up with a way to stop all the arguing between his mom and dad. Will he be successful in his efforts to keep his family from falling apart?


	5. Family Feud Part 1

(Thanks for all your comments guys!)

Chapter 4: Family Feud Part 1

SOMEWHERE A DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE GREAT VALLEY….

Flattooth Valley was also bustling with activity. There had been a few good rain storms over the past few weeks, so a fresh supply of green food had been growing. Rita the longneck was gathering some for her friends.

"Come on, come on…" she said, ramming into a tree to knock down a few loose ones. Her efforts were proving to be in vain until a big longneck showed up.

"Need some help dear?" Julie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Rita responded. Julie took down some treestars, and Rita put them on her back, and took off.

Rory, Myra, and Mo had pretty much recovered from the Rinkus and Sierra incident. The two threehorns had promised to meet each other by the biggest tree in the valley. Rory told Myra he had a surprise prepared, but she had no idea what it was.

The surprise was this: Rory had found the biggest tree star he could find, and was chewing it carefully. He wasn't intending to eat it, he had something more practical planned. "Let's see….I should make it curve here, make it less pointy," he said, biting it into a specific shape.

"Whatcha doing Rory?" Greg asked, the young spiketail asked, walking up.

"Making something for Myra," Rory responded. "What are you making?" Greg asked again.

"I'm trying to make this treestar look like a heart," Rory explained, "Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure buddy," Greg smiled, and went to chew on it the way Rory instructed.

"Ok, just carefully eat the edge, and it should be done," Rory grinned, however, something unprecedented happened. Greg started eating the treestar whole! "Greg!" Rory said, slightly frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry," Greg apologized embarrassed. "I worked on that for half an hour, and I'm seriously getting worried about how much green food you eat a day," Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I mean, even for a spiketail, you sure do eat a lot, and didn't your parents tell you that eating food that isn't yours kind of rude?"

Greg suddenly looked bothered. "Yeah, my parents..." he laughed.

FLASHBACK…..

Despite showing signs of an improvement after defeating the evil flyers, Dil and Ichy's relationship stayed on a constant downhill spiral. Both of them did care deeply about Greg, but their constant fighting really perplexed the minds of all the other flatteeth with one thought: _Why on Earth do these two still live together?_

Elsewhere, Strut was sitting next to a tree, doing some meditation. Although times had been peaceful, he had felt winds of uncertainty. "Why?" He kept asking himself. "Why do I feel that all this is not over?"

NEAR THE FLATTOOTH VALLEY WATERHOLE….

Rita, Myra, and Mo were exploring the outer walls of the valley. "I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights," Myra said, looking down as they walked across a thin platform.

"Same here sister," Mo said. "I'm not your sister!" Myra responded.

"We should be getting back down soon," Rita said to Myra, "Rory told you he had a surprise ready, right?"

"Correct," responded Myra.

Rory, meanwhile, was acting fast so he could quickly make another heart-shaped treestar, Greg being careful not to eat it this time. "We have to hurry Greg, I don't want Myra to be disappointed!"

"Gotcha," Greg replied, and just as he did, Dil walked up. "Oh hello mom," Greg smiled to the big spiketail.

"Hello sweetie," Dil responded, "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Could you help us make this treestar into the shape of the heart?" Greg asked.

"Of course," Dil said to her son, "Unlike your father, I'm always glad to help you out."

Greg sighed at his mother's comment, but appreciated her assistance.

Meanwhile, Ichy was gliding around the valley, looking for a gift for Greg's upcoming star day. He wanted to be sure he could get something better than Dil ever could. "I know sweet bubbles are his favorite," Ichy muttered, looking for trees that contained the aforementioned treat.

He eventually caught sight of some hanging from branches. "Here we go!" the glider grinned, trying to climb up the tree, but Ichy's wings hindered his progress.

"This is one of those days I wish I was a regular flyer…" Ichy grumbled, slipping back to the ground. This was not going to be easy.

IN REDFOOT'S CAVERN………

The mighty longneck was keeping to himself, but not for meditation like Thud. His involvement in the defeat of Rinkus and Sierra helped restore some respect for him, but the whole "poisoning the sharpteeth" incident who not be removed from some of the Valley inhabitant's minds.

He looked out and saw Rita, Mo, and Myra running by. He let out a small smile, as they have seemed to forgive him, even though they had a pivotal part in his overall downfall.

AT THE FLATTOOTH WATERHOLE……

It was a rush job, but Rory managed to complete his project. "I hope Myra likes it," he said to Greg. "Yeah, especially since you admitted your feelings just recently," Greg went on.

"And I hope your parents can get along better," Rory said.

"I'm sure my mom and dad will make up before their arguing gets any crazier," Greg responded. "It's not like others have been noticing."

"Actually…" Rory laughed nervously.

A FEW NIGHTS AGO…….

Rory was taking a late night stroll, when he noticed a lot a kids gathered by the entrance to a cave. He recognized who seemed to be the head of this group, a young clubtail named Carter. "Hey Carter, what's going on?" Rory called.

"Hey Rory," Carter waved back, allowing Rory to cut thorough the group in front of him. Rory noticed a lot of other kids were giving Carter sweet bubbles.

"Why are they giving you those?" Rory asked. "Cause that's my price," the clubtail replied. "Price for what?" Rory asked again.

"The price to watch this," Carter laughed, pointing inside the cave. Rory peered in to see what he was talking about.

"You stupid spiketail!" Ichy yelled, trying to head butt Dil, but it didn't work.

"You're nothing, you flyer who can't fly!" Dil retorted, trying to swipe him with her tail out of spite.

THE PRESENT……..

"It's that bad?" Greg sighed. Rory only nodded yes. By then, they had arrived at the waterhole. Mo and the girls were waiting.

"Hey guys," called Rita, waving one of her feet. "What is that?"

"This, is for you Myra," Rory grinned, showing the heart-shaped treestar. Myra's eyes lightened up.

"Rally?" the threehorn asked. "Yes," Rory said. But just then….

"Perfect," they heard a voice said, and suddenly Ichy swooped down and grabbed the treestar, having not overheard the previous conversations. "Now I can prove to Dil I can get dinner for us," he was overheard, taking it back to their cave.

Rory, for the first time in a while, grunted angrily. "Ok that's it!" he said mad. "Greg, your parent's fighting has been getting on my nerves, you _have_ to stop it!"

Greg paused for a minute, he knew Rory was right, but how could he do it? He was going to need time.

"Let me think about this," Greg told he friends, and walked off pondering about what to do.

Rita walked up to Rory. "That was a little harsh," the longneck commented.

"I know, but I worked so hard on that, and that was actually the second one I made," Rory explained.

"But I do agree, we have to get Greg's parents to stop fighting, it could prove to be bad for both of them as well as Greg," Rita went on.

"As well as everyone around them," Myra added, disappointed about the loss of Rory's gift.

"But what can we do?" Rory asked, "Dil and Ichy aren't our parents, we only now what our parents like." Suddenly he noticed that Rita had paused.

"Rita, what's bothering you?" Mo asked.

"In my case…I only have a mother," Rita responded silently. "I never knew my father, and I don't know if he's alive or not."

"I forgot…" Rory said, feeling stupid now for bringing that up.

"Just don't worry about it guys," Rita concluded, "Let's focus on getting Greg's parents to stop arguing."

LATER THAT NIGHT……..

Greg was lying down in his sleeping place, shortly after Dil gave him a goodnight kiss. He loved his parents very much, so hated seeing them in these situations.

"_I'm the only thing they can agree on,"_ he thought to himself. _"If only they cared about each other the way they cared about me."_ And just as he thought that, an idea popped into his head.

He waited a few minutes for Dil and Ichy to go to sleep. Once he was sure they were snoozing, the young spiketail made his move. He quickly dashed out of the cave and back into the main section of the valley.

"If they can't cooperate, I'll make them cooperate," Greg smiled, thinking this plan of his would work. He was planning to run away into the Mysterious Beyond, and he hoped his parents would work together to find him.

"And where exactly are you going?" a voice suddenly asked. It was Strut.

"Oh, hi Strut," Greg smiled. "I'm running away so my hopes will get nervous and stop arguing so they can come find me."

Strut stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke up. "And you think this is a good idea because…."

"Because they aren't really showing signs that they are liking each other," Greg explained. "I just want to see them happy."

"But I don't think this is the right way to do it," the runner replied, "I wouldn't say using fear as the way to find what you're looking for, you might only make the problem worse."

Greg didn't know how to respond. "Thanks for the advice Strut," he said.

ONLY A FEW MINUTES LATER…..

Greg, after he was certain Strut wasn't in the immediate vicinity, took off again, deciding to keep up his original plan. But he had one stop to make before he left the valley.

He stopped at Rory's nest. He gently nudged his threehorn friend awake, and told him something.

"Ugh….what is it?" Rory yawned tiredly. Greg explained his plan to his friend.

"Look, I'm running away from here, and if this all goes well, my parents will stop fighting and work together to find me. Then we can be one big happy family again," Greg revealed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked.

"So if they wonder where I went, you can tell them," Greg informed.

"Ok, just be careful," Rory advised.

"Don't worry, I know how to avoid sharpteeth, maybe I'll run into Chomper, and I know plenty of places where I can find green food," Greg assured. "I'll be fine."

"Just don't go to far, you never know what could be out there," Rory said. Although the threehorn enjoyed exploring the Mysterious Beyond, hew knew that there were many places in it that he had no idea of what they contained.

"Ok, see you soon!" Greg called, running off.

"Why do I just know something bad's going to happen?" Rory asked himself. It was probably instinct why he asked that question.

(There's chapter 4, reading and reviewing may commence!)

NOTE TO READERS: Sharptooth Valley II will be on a hiatus for the next week and a half because I have to study for finals. Don't worry, I should have the next chapter by the 15th.


	6. Family Feud Part 2

(Hope you guys enjoy Summer! Here's chapter 5!)

Chapter 5: Family Feud Part 2

THE NEXT MORNING……….

All was calm and quiet in Flattooth Valley the next morning. Dil and Ichy were completely unaware of Greg's plan, and assumed he was out playing with his friends. "I'm going to get breakfast for myself and Greg, you're on your own," Dil announced.

"Sure, go right ahead….blubber belly," Ichy replied, that last part being said silently.

Meanwhile, Rita, Mo, and Myra met up with Rory at a big tree they liked playing at. Rita was looking around, trying to see where Greg was, but he never came into her sights.

"Guys, I can't find Greg anywhere," Rita said.

"Oh, that's cause he ran away into the Mysterious Beyond hoping this'll scare his parents so they'll stop fighting," Rory said rather casually.

"WHAT?!" Rita, Myra, and Mo went.

"He said he'll be fine," Rory tried to assure.

"We have to find him before he gets hurt!" Rita said.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……..

Indeed, Greg kept his promise to Rory that he wouldn't go far, but there was a place he wanted to see: A small but decent-sized waterhole with a massive waterfall right above it. This was a popular hangout place for young dinos of both types, though leafeaters would only come after the sharpteeth left. He remembered one visit with his parents, where they seemed to be getting along, but there was another reason he liked the place.

He saw a cute girl spiketail once. "_Maybe she'll be there,"_ Greg thought to himself, "_I never got the chance to talk to her last time."_

Thinking for a minute, he remembered the directions to the special waterfall, and set off in that direction.

AT FLATTOOTH VALLEY…….

"We have to tell Greg's parents what happened," Rita said to her friends. "He could get hurt!"

"Don't worry, he told me he won't go far," Rory said. "But we at least have to tell his parents about what happened to him," Rita replied.

"Agreed," added Myra. "Rory, you and Mo go tell his dad, Rita, you and me will find his mom."

"But why should we split up sister?" asked Mo.

"Because look, we know we won't find the two of them together," responded Myra.

The group all realized that was true, so they went and split up to find Ichy and Dil. It wouldn't take long to find them.

WITH THE BOY'S GROUP…….

Ichy was gliding to a treetop intent on shaking most if not all of the treestars on it loose. "I'll prove I'm a better parent than that foolish four-footer," he grumbled to himself.

Rory and Mo eventually came by and noticed Ichy at the top of the tree. "How are we going to get his attention brother?"

"Like this," Rory smirked in reply. "HEY MR. GREG'S DAD!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, catching Ichy by surprise and causing him to fall all the way to the ground.

"What on Earth was that for?!" he yelled in reply after he landed head-first.

"Well, you see…." Rory started to reply.

WITH THE GIRL'S GROUP…….

Dil was currently hanging out with Julie, Elsie, Rory's mom (Whose name was Clear), and Myra's mother (Whose name is Kerry.) "Oh hello girls, something on your minds?" Julie asked with a smile.

"Well actually mom, we have a problem," Rita said.

"What is it dear?" asked Julie. "It's about my friend Greg…" Rita explained.

"What? What's going on with my son?" Dil asked.

"Well, you see….." Myra began to say.

A FEW MINUTES LATER………

The groups had met up with each other. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Dil yelled at Ichy. "IF YOU ACTUALLY SPENT TIME WITH HIM, HE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!"

"Well that didn't accomplish anything…" Myra said silently.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……..

After walking for a distance more, Greg finally arrived at the special waterfall. "Here at last," he smiled. Currently, the only other dinosaurs there were all flatteeth, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey there," he said to another young spiketail he caught sight of. It wasn't the girl from last time, but he appreciated seeing another one of his kind.

"Who are you?" he asked in response.

"I'm Greg," Greg said, "And you…?"

"I'm Tailer," the other spiketail said. "You here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I ran away from home because my parents were fighting too much. I'm hoping this'll scare them straight."

"Think that'll work?" Tailer asked.

"Probably," Greg replied. He then noticed that it looked like Tailer was looking for something. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been seeing these weird dinosaurs throughout the Mysterious Beyond lately," Tailer said.

"What's so weird about them?" Greg asked. "Well, they have these weird patterns on their faces made from tar or something," Tailer responded. "And the dinos I've seen with those marks are of both types: flatteeth AND sharpteeth."

"Wow, that's odd," said Greg, "But let's just go play for now."

AT FLATOOTH VALLEY………

Ichy and Dil's verbal spute was only getting louder and louder. Most of the other grownups stayed out of it for fear of getting hurt.

"This is hopeless…." Sighed Myra. By now, however, Rita had had enough.

Rita, for all her life, was a pretty calm and collective longneck. She always, even when she got mad, never really went crazy. Nearly everyone thought it was impossible to push her over the edge, but today…

She took a few steps forward to get near to the fighting spiketail and glider when suddenly, at the top of her lungs, she yelled "OH WILL YOU TWO STOP IT??!!"

Ichy and Dil froze when they heard the young longneck yell. "THIS IS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS! GREG RAN AWAY BECAUSE YOU TWO COULDN'T STOP FIGHTING! THIS'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL YOU GET ALONG AND G FIND HIM!!!"

Everyone stood there shocked and their mouths wide open. "Whoa…Rita… " Rory said in amazement.

Suddenly, Rita blinked a few times, then shook her head a bit. "Did I really just yell like that?" she asked, just as surprised as everyone else. It was almost like an out-of-body experience for her.

"Dil…the longneck's right," Ichy finally said. "We've both been stupid."

Normally, Dil would take a chance like this to rub it in Ichy's face, but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

"We have to go find him," Dil said, "But where would he be?"

"Wait," Ichy chimed in, "Remember that place we went one time that he liked a lot? That waterfall or something like that…."

Dil knew just what Ichy was talking about. "That's it!" the spiketail realized. "We have to go now."

"We're coming too," Rita said, Rory, Myra, and Mo following.

AT THE WATERFALL……..

Greg looked up in the sky and noticed the Bright Circle was going down. "Guess they haven't made up," he sighed to himself. "I should just head home now."

"You live in Flattooth Valley?" asked Tailer. Greg nodded yes. "Could I come live there?"

"But is that what your parents want?" asked Greg. Tailer suddenly frowned.

"I….don't have parents. I've lived on my own for a few cold times." "Oh, I'm sorry," Greg said to his new friend.

"And I don't even know what happened to them," Tailer went on. "One day they left to get food, and they never came back. I don't know if they were eaten by sharpteeth or they just abandoned me, or whatever."

"Then just follow me back to my Valley, I know you'll be accepted there," Greg said.

"Thanks," Tailer smiled. "Now follow me," ordered Greg.

LATER THAT NIGHT……

What happened on the way back to the valley was something Greg would never be able to erase from his mind. About halfway to the valley, Tailer spoke up.

"Hey look," he pointed out, seeing a dinosaur in the distance. "It's one of those dinos I mentioned, with tar on their faces."

Greg turned and noticed a few threehorns with the mentioned markings. "Wonder what they're doing," he commented. He soon got his answer.

The terrifying answer that it was though.

A family of flyers was flying around nearby. Greg was fascinated by the sight of them, as there weren't many flyers in Flattooth Valley. Most of the flyers either lived far off in the Mysterious Beyond or were sharptoothed flyers in the Great Valley.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Tailer. "The flyers," Greg replied, noticing the flyers swoop and fly above the ground only by a foot or so.

Then it happened.

The threehorns with the tar on their faces suddenly lifted their feet and just as the flyers flew in front of them, they stomped on them!

"What the h…?!" went Greg. The two spiketails could not believe what they were seeing. These threehorns were killing these flyers!

"AHHH!!!!" they screamed in pain as their bones were being crushed. Without speaking a word, the mysterious threehorns finished off the family.

Then, one of the threehorn's heads turned and saw Greg and Tailer.

"RRRRUUUUNNN!!!!" shrieked Greg. The two young flatteeth ran like they never ran before.

"Don't look back!" yelled Tailer, his feet moving as fast as they could go. Greg could see the Valley within the distance.

"We're almost there!" he said, when suddenly a figure emerged in front of them, and they crashed into it.

Greg quickly recovered from his crash to see…that it was his parents. "MOM!!!" he yelled in joyous relief with a slight trace of panic.

"Greg!" Ichy and Dil said, thankful to see their son again, but they noticed how terrified he looked.

"Greg, what happened?" asked Rory. It took a bit for Greg and Tailer to respond, as they were breathing heavily and trying to fight back tears of horror but to no avail.

"I was…then we saw…..these threehorns…they..they…," Greg cried, hugging his parents, glad to see them again.

Rita and the others looked shocked. "_What on Earth happened out here?"_ they wondered.

(There you go, Read and Review. If you remember he SV2 preview I gave, you have a general idea of who those threehorns might be. It'll be developed it later chapters, I promise.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Chomper and Ruby spend more time atop Saurus Rock, and Chomper thinks about the past reality.


	7. The Inner Conflict

Chapter 6: The Inner Conflict

CRACK BOOM!

All the sharpteeth in the Great Valley were now used to the sounds of thunder, as the Days of Rising Waters were approaching. The swimming sharpteeth and even belly draggers enjoyed those days, while regular sharpteeth, fast biters, and bladebacks could tolerate them.

But sharptoothed flyers, on the other hand….

Even though the storm hadn't gotten serious yet, Petrie and the rest of his siblings were helping their mother add more sticks to their nest to make sure that water wouldn't destroy it.

"I hate this time of year…" Glider muttered. "Those sky explosions freak me out."

"I don't blame you," replied Petrie. "Rain often keeps me from doing some stunts."

Down on the ground, Ruby and Chomper were walking together. "We should head to the top of Saurus Rock again," Ruby mentioned, "When the sky water gets worse, we won't be able to do so for a while." Chomper nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere, Shorty was walking in circles, not really hanging out with anyone else. There was something on his mind. Littlefoot noticed his brother's odd mood since that morning, and decided to investigate. "What's on your mind Shorty?" he asked.

"That one jerk…." Shorty responded. "Who are you talking about?" asked Littlefoot.

Shorty took a brief pause, and finally muttered "Rhett." The word went through Littlefoot's ears like the annoying sound of a stinging buzzer.

After the little feud the brothers had a few months ago about who liked Ali more, they eventually stopped arguing. However, another problem emerged after that: turns out Ali liked Rhett!

"I'm with you on that one," Littlefoot nodded. The brothers remembered briefly having a vow that the next time they saw Rhett, they would proceed to….

(I'd tell you, but I think it'd be too violent to write about.)

Saura, who was pretty much unaware of this conflict, was happy to see her children talking with each other and not looking angry while doing so. Tyran walked by.

"This is so sweet, Littlefoot and Shorty are finally bonding over something, I hope that if they're making a goal, that they achieve it." Saura smiled.

"Me too," Tyran nodded, agreeing with his mate, and also unaware of their kid's little love triangle.

AT SAURUS ROCK………

Chomper and Ruby made their way to the top of the t-rex –shaped rock, their progress almost hindered because of the water making the surface slippery. "Even with the sky water, this place is still cool to hang out at," Chomper commented.

When they got to the top, Ruby sat down and stared up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" Chomper asked.

"The stars," Ruby replied casually. "But it's not dark enough to see them yet," Chomper noticed.

The fast biter sighed a bit. "I know, but these certain stars can only be seen early into the night, so I want to be able to see them."

"What stars are you talking about?" Chomper asked puzzled.

Ruby paused, this was going to be awkward to explain. "This may sound crazy Chomper. It's just that…..well, one night, shortly after I lost my family….I looked up at the stars. I noticed 4 stars that were very bright. And it was like…they were shining right on me."

"You don't think….?" Asked Chomper,

"Yeah, I think that maybe, just maybe….those stars are my parents, and my brothers Howler and Edge. I never told anyone else before that that's what I think those stars are," Ruby went on, sniffling a little.

"Ruby, it's okay. I understand," Chomper said, giving Ruby a little pat on the back. "You have nothing to feel odd about."

"Thanks Chomper," Ruby replied, giving him a kiss. The 2 love biters felt the sky water begin to fall harder. "Oh boy…we probably should get back down now," she suggested.

"No question," Chomper agreed. "At least our caves aren't leaky." He and Ruby shared a laugh then.

The two made it back to the base of Saurus Rock and back onto the grass. "You know, if that rock surface was smoother it would make a fun slide with that sky water," Ruby laughed.

"Yeah," Chomper chuckled, also thinking that would be a fun idea. "Night Ruby!"

As he was making his way back to his cave, Chomper was thinking about his own odd feelings: What was up with that weird dream he had a few nights ago? After spending some much time in this new reality, dreams of the old one never started until that night. Was there a purpose for that?

AT CHOMPER'S CAVE………..

Dein and Terri were sharing a swimmer they had caught. "Hello Chomper," Dein waved to his son as he got into the cave, "Would you like some of this swimmer?"

Terri let out a giggle. "Swimmers are surprisingly very easy to catch with the days of Rising Waters approaching," the mother sharptooth commented.

"Sure, I'll take a bite," Chomper smiled, ripping off the tail of the prey and began chomping on it.

AT THE WATERHOLE………

Ducky and Spike meanwhile only enjoyed the rain drops, Ducky now being able to do some flips she had been practicing.

Mama Swimming Sharptooth called for all her children to gather nearby. "Kids when the sky water starts falling harder, it's important you stay in the main part of the waterhole and the hunting areas."

"How come mommy?" one of Ducky's brothers asked. "Because the current can get hard to go against in those conditions, even for us swimming sharpteeth."

"Got it," the all the young swimming sharpteeth replied, as well as Spike making a noise that suggested "Got it.". They continued to swim around for fun.

ALONG THE WALLS OF THE GREAT VALLEY…….

Mage used his magic to create basically a roof of leaves to keep himself from getting wet. "Magic has never been so handy," he smirked to himself, the ground surrounding him getting wet, but not the Rainbow Face spirit himself. "I hope no one gets sick because of this water."

MEANWHILE………

Guido has spent pretty much the past few days inside a cave or underground with the tinysauruses because he hated getting his feathers wet. "Sky water is not really a friend to sharpbeaks like me," he explained. He was slightly envious of the sharpteeth who weren't bothered by this weather.

AT CHOMPER'S CAVE……….

It had been a long day, and Chomper was getting sleepy. "I'll see you in the morning mom and dad," he yawned to his parents, walking over to his favorite sleeping spot.

"Same to you son," his parents replied in unison, "Nice sleep stories." (Sweet dreams.)

Little did Chomper would have guessed…he was about to have an extremely bizarre and freaky sleep story. The little sharptooth dozed off in a few minutes.

(Not to the reader: the following section contains foreshadowing events yet to come in the story.)

IN CHOMPER'S SLEEP STORY……..

When Chomper awoke, he was standing on a small patch of land in the middle of no where, surrounded by nothing but pitch black. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

Then, he started hearing the voices.

"Aggh!! My tail!!" Littlefoot's voice was heard yelling.

"Huh?" Chomper said, wondering where the voice came from. "Littlefoot?

"It was so horrible…." Rita's voice was heard saying next.

"What the?" Chomper asked.

"He's even worse than I was," Hyp's voice said. At this point Chomper was just puzzled. It was at this point the voices were saying things much darker.

"You're a monster, like all longnecks are!" Veli's voice was heard yelling. "_What is this I'm hearing?!"_ Chomper mentally panicked.

Then the most unexpected voice of all was heard.

"It's your fault she's dead!" Chomper heard….his OWN voice yell at someone.

Chomper was completely freaked out by this point. The voices wouldn't stop.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed, and all of a sudden, his eyes shot open.

IN CHOMPER'S CAVE……….

Chomper awoke to see his parents sleeping and the sky water still falling. "What was all that?" he thought to himself, with no answers coming to mind. And after that bad sleep story, he decided to spend the rest of the night awake.

(There's chapter 6, Read and Review! Sorry for the short length, this chapter is primarily for setting up the events of later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. And just for clarification, when Chomper's voice was heard yelling "It's your fault she's dead!", when that line occurs, it's not being said to Chomper, it will be chomper saying it to another character. But that's all I'll tell you. Heh heh heh……)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: In a 2-part chapter, dangerously fast waters cause Cera and Tricia to be swept away into an underground cave. They must find a way back out. Part 2 will end with a surprise you won't see coming….


	8. Beyond the Waterhole Part 1

(Here's chapter 7, Enjoy!)

Chapter 7: Beyond The Waterhole Part 1

The day's went on since Chomper's weird sleep story occurred. The young sharptooth hadn't had one since that night, so he wondered if they were over.

One evening, Sharptooth called for a meeting for all the grownups in the Great Valley. The topic of the meeting was going to be the rain.

"What were we called here for?" asked Veli, sky water dropping all around and on him.

"It's been brought to the attention of all of us that the massive amounts of sky water we've been getting in the past week has been unusually high, compared to previous days of Rising Waters," Sharptooth explained to the group.

"And what must be done?" asked Growley from within the crowd.

"We must reinforce the walls all around us," Sharptooth announced. "With what?" Grandpa Sharptooth asked.

"Duh, more rocks," Veli commented. "That is correct," Sharptooth said next.

"What should we do if we get thirsty?" Terri asked.

"Only use the waterholes that aren't connected to the Mysterious Beyond," Sharptooth explained, "And until this sky water starts to die down, keep your children away from any fast water."

All the adults could agree on that.

"And my fellow flyers, it's advised that you make your nests stronger," Tera spoke up, fling in front of the crowd.

MEANWHILE…………

Guido, still not wanting wet feathers, was staying inside a cave. "If only I was a belly dragger…" he grumbled to himself. "Maybe Tippy would like me more."

"Who's Tippy?" a voice asked, Guido not seeing where it came from. He eventually figured out where it came from though.

Standing a few feet away from him was a tiny t-rex. "Hey Lizzie," Guido waved, recognizing her. He had previously worked with the tinysaurus a few months ago when he swiped Terri's shiny stone and Petrie's snuggling stick. Lizzie helped him pull it off.

"The sky water isn't too bad," Lizzie said.

"It doesn't bother you because you have feathers and live underground!" muttered Guido annoyed.

Lizzie let out a little laugh. "Well, the sky water that leaks underground sort of makes a little waterhole for us," she explained, "So we can play in water without risk of drowning."

"That's cool for you, can't say the same for me," the sharpbeak commented.

AT CERA'S NEST……….

Tricia was happily trying to gulp down a few dragonflies that were flying by while Cera was watching. Tricia, as you know, has a tendency to wander off, so Cera figured that constant watch must be kept on her 24-7.

"Look sistuh, I got one!" Tricia announced happily, chewing on one of the flying insects.

"Good job Tricia," Cera complimented.

AT THE WATERHOLE……..

Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Spike, and Tippy were hanging out. "At least our caves aren't leaky," Ruby mentioned to Chomper, "We'd never be able to sleep with sky water pouring on us."

"Don't mention that," Chomper laughed, remembering an incident in the past reality where the cave he and Ruby lived in leaked and they had to find a new one.

Spike was eating his dinner, a teenage longneck that he had caught. He was standing on land, though his tail was still in the water. Chomper noticed that Spike's tail was moving in one direction, and he knew what that meant.

"The current's picking up…" Chomper said, a little concerned.

"So it's best we stay out of it, staying out of it is for the best," Ruby agreed. Ruby then noticed Chomper still looked bothered by something.

"You have a bad sleep story Chomper?" the fast biter guessed.

Chomper looked surprised. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I've seen other sharpteeth who have bad sleep stories, and their always have weird expressions the next day," Ruby explained.

"Oh," Chomper said, not knowing that tidbit of information. "What was the bad sleep story about?" Ruby asked.

Chomper gulped nervously. In a matter of a few seconds, he had to make up what his nightmare was about. Despite the fact he was in love with Ruby, he knew he had to keep the bad dreams he had recently a secret. The one he had about the past reality, he could just claim that he "had a sleep story where his leafeater friends were sharpteeth", but then she'd wonder why that sleep story bothered him.

"Well, um…" Chomper began, still trying to fabricate a nightmare. Even though (as far as Chomper knew) the second sleep story had nothing to do with the past reality, he felt it would be too strange to explain. He then got an idea.

"I was having a sleep story…umm…where I was being chased by a longneck," he said, though you could tell there was a dash of "I'm making this up," in his tone, but Ruby wasn't considering this.

"I've had sleep stories like that too, and they are very bad, yup yup yup," Ducky gulped.

AT CERA'S NEST………..

Tricia was splashing around in a big puddle of water that formed nearby. The young fast biter was having the time of her life. Cera chuckled a bit.

"You still need to learn how to swim silly," she laughed mildly. That gave her an idea. True, Tricia may be too small currently to swim in the main part of the Great Valley, but that didn't mean Ducky teach hew the basic knowledge for very shallow water. (Imagine a kiddie pool at a hotel.)

"Come on Tricia," Cera smiled to her sibling, the jealousy she had when Tricia spoke her first word had slowly gone away.

Tricia laughed a bit and got on her sister's back, and Cera set off running.

HIGHER UP IN THE VALLEY…………..

"Water water everywhere…not a drop to enjoy," Dacty, one of Petrie's brothers grumbled. Their previous efforts to sturdy their nest had ended in failure, as the sky water damaged the sticks.

"At least we know what to do," Petriee said, carrying some sticks to another part of the Great Valley. The family of sharptooth flyers decided to move from the side of the wall they usually lived.

"I swear…if this next nest breaks apart…I'm going to freak out," grumbled Glider. "Is mom going to get back from that meeting soon? She'd be a great help."

"When she hunted dinner for us, she said it could take a while so I wouldn't get our hopes up," Petrie added.

"At least we have it better than that friend of yours Petrie," Dacty said.

"Which one?" Petrie asked. "That sharpbeak…..what was his name, Medoh?" he responded.

"You mean Guido," corrected Petrie. But Petrie did have to agree with his brother's comment. He laughed a small chuckle.

AT THE WATERHOLE…..

The small group noticed Cera arriving with Tricia on her back. "Ducky, will you do me a favor?" the orange fast biter asked.

"Sure Cera, what is it?" Ducky asked.

Cera gently set Tricia down. "Could you give my sister some swimming lessons?"

Ducky looked a little concerned. "Um…I don't know if I should teach Tricia how to swim in this weather, I don't, I don't…." she replied.

"Come on, I'll be right here, and so will Chomper, Spike, Ruby, and Tippy," Cera explained, "So if anything starts to happen we will be able to stop it."

Ducky still looked hesitant, but decided to agree. "Um…alright, I'll do it, I will, I will."

"Okay Tricia, get into the water," Cera motioned to her sibling. Tricia nodded and climbed into the hole of the substance that every creature on this Earth needs to survive.

MEANWHILE, WITH THE GROWNUPS……….

Sharptooth, Dein, Terri, Cira, Veli, Grandpa and Grandma Sharptooth, Growley, Mr. Belly Dragger, Tyran, Saura, and many other adults were blocking off unneeded connections to the Mysterious beyond water-wise so there was no chance of flooding.

"There are at least three points that need to be blocked," Sharptooth explained. "Other than that, all of the other waterhole connections to the Mysterious Beyond must be left open."

Growley and Dein were using their tails to move the boulders at a faster rate. "I've always hated this time of year," Dein said.

"And no one's blaming you dear," Terri continued. She was working as a team with Cira. Veli and Mr. Belly Dragger were in another group.

"Usually the sky water stops falling as hard as this in about 6 days, so soon we'll have to take these back down," the wise belly dragger said.

"Oh great, then we'll have to all of this over," grunted Veli. That caused a laugh amongst the others. Cira walked over to her mate.

"I'm going to go check on the girls, we haven't seen them since lunchtime," Veli said.

"No, I'll do it by myself," Cira responded, "You stay here and help move the rocks. They'll never get it done quickly without your help."

Dein and Terri snickered very silently. Cira of course didn't mean that last part, it was just that anyone who knew Veli well was that shameless flattery was his one weakness.

"Oh how could I forget," Veli said, "Don't worry, I'll stay here." Cira just smiled at Veli, gave him a quick kiss, and ran off.

AT THE WATERHOLE……….

Ducky and the others managed to show Tricia all the basics. "She's learning how to swim even faster than you did Cera, she is, she is," Ducky complimented.

"Oh…" Cera said, a little bit of jealousy reawakening. She did her best to keep it inside of her. Chomper and Ruby, who were currently standing in the water, nearly lost their balance.

Spike made a noise suggesting "What was that?"

Tippy spoke up next. "Tippy is moving…but it feels like something's pushing Tippy," the belly dragger said.

As the older kids were talking, it happened. Tricia heard a buzzing noise, and looked around until she noticed a few stinging buzzers flying by. Instincts kicking in, she tried to catch it, but missed. She followed the flying insects as they flew overhead. And by followed, I mean: away from the others. But in unlucky irony, none of them were facing her at the time.

"The current's getting strong, us land walkers should get out now," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ruby," Cera agreed. "Tricia, come on…." Suddenly, she saw that her sister was no where in sight.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!!!" Cera panicked, looking all around. "She's over there!" Ducky called. Cera turned her head and to her horror, noticed that Tricia was about to step in a spot where the current was EXTREMELY strong.

"Tricia wait!!!!" Cera called, rushing over to save her sister. But it was too late. Tricia jumped up again to bite the buzzers, and was then swept away in the fast water. Cera, horrified and unable to think straight, jumped in after her.

"Cera! Tricia!" Chomper and Ruby screamed. They knew they had to do something. "Chomper, you follow them on land so we can see where they are. Tippy, you and me will get the grownups, let's go!" Ruby yelled.

In the fast water, Cera managed to gab a hold of her sister, but other than that, nothing that was happening was good. "Ackpt! Help!!" Cera roared, using all her strength to keep her and Tricia from going under the water. Tricia luckily was smart enough to keep her breath held whenever her head was under the surface, but the two fast biters clearly wouldn't be getting out of the water without help.

A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY…

"Ruby? Tippy? What's wrong?" Cira asked, seeing the fast biter and belly dragger run up. "Cira! You gotta follow us now!" Ruby called.

BACK WITH CERA…..

After a few moments, Cera was able to see that she and Tricia had been swept out of the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond.

"_This is bad!"_ she panicked mentally. Just then, even more danger lay ahead. A whirlpool was right in their path.

"TRICIA, HOLD ON!!!" Cera yelled as the whirlpool caught the two of them.

"_Is this….the end?"_ Cera thought sadly as she passed out from using too much energy to fight back against the whirlpool.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER……..

Slowly but surely, Cera felt her eyes opening. "_Am…I dead?"_ she asked herself in her mind. Taking one claw, she pinched her other arm. "Ow!" she yelled, and realized that that meant she was still alive! Her eyes now wide open, she saw Tricia about a foot away, coughing but otherwise ok. Looking around, she wondered where they were.

Apparently, the whirlpool took them underground into some cavern.

"What is this place?" Cera asked.

"Who's there?" a voice suddenly asked, Cera and Tricia not seeing where it acme from.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

(Read and review! I'm confident the end of the next chapter will surprise you….)


	9. Beyond The Waterhole Part 2

(Chapter 8 has entered the building!)

Chapter 8: Beyond The Waterhole Part 2

"Tricia, get behind me," Cera advised her sister upon hearing this mysterious voice. The little biter nodded and did what Cera commanded.

Just then, the dinosaur who the voice belonged to came into view, and that dino's appearance surprised Cera.

It was a young t-rex, about Littlefoot/Shorty's age, with tar marks on his head. "Who are you?" he asked, wanting to know.

"Um…my name is Cera, and this is my sister Tricia," Cera said. "Your turn, who are you?"

"First, let me ask you one more question," the rex replied, "Did you come here on purpose?"

"No," responded Cera. "Now who are you?"

"I can't tell you that," the kid replied. "It's against the rules." "What does that mean?" Cera asked.

Just then, more footsteps were heard. "What's going on here?" another young voice asked. Appearing in the cavern was a young fast biter, about Chomper's age, and also with the tar marks on his face walked in.

"Just some outsider," the rex said to the kid who had just showed up.

"Outsider, what do you mean?" asked Cera confused.

UP ABOVE, OUTSIDE THE GREAT VALLEY……..

Chomper was waiting right outside the Great Valley for Ruby, Tippy, and any adults to show up. "Come on…" he said in nervous impatience. The group soon showed up.

Veli and Cira were in front of the rest, both looking extremely terrified. "Where did my daughters go?!" Veli yelled.

"I don't know!" Chomper called back, "I lost sight of them after they were washed out of the Valley!!"

"No…." Cira said, a tear forming in her eye. Ruby stepped forward.

"We can't give up," she said in a determined voice. "Cera and Tricia are still alive, I just know it has to be true."

"You're right…" Cira said, her spirits lifting a tad bit.

"But we have to find out where the fast water took them," Chomper commented.

"That particular stream goes only in one direction for a while," Sharptooth announced, "So we know where to start."

"Let's go then!" Veli ordered, leading the rest of the group.

As they were exiting the Great Valley, Ruby ran up alongside Chomper. "Why?" she asked, to no one in particular. "Why what Ruby?" Chomper asked in response. "Why do things like this keep happening to us?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Chomper.

"It's been crazy Chomper!" Ruby said, "First Redfoot, then those evil flyers, why does bad luck follow us everywhere?"

"I don't know why…" Chomper said somberly. Luck was something no one had control over, that's why sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad.

BACK UNDERGROUND…………

The two tar-faced dinos looked at Tricia and Cera. "By outsider, we mean one who lives above ground," the fast biter kid said.

"Above ground?" Cera asked confused, "You mean you live here, underground?"

"There's lots more of us," the rex said, "and the underground is our home."

Cera began thinking for any possible reason why any normal-sized dinosaur would choose to live here, but nothing came to mind. She realized what was important was finding a way out of here.

"So, um…could you tell us any way my sister and I could use?" the orange fast biter asked.

"Sure, you should follow us," the underground-living fast biter said. "Outsiders are not allowed down here."

"Why is that?" Cera asked.

"That's the rule our leader gives us," the rex explained. "Who's you leader?" asked Cera.

"Sorry, we're not allowed to tell Outsiders about him," the t-rex said.

"That's also why we can't tell you our names," the fast biter said. "That's also against the rules."

"You sure have a weird set of rules," Cera commented. Tricia stayed silent, not having anything to say at that moment. She was a little distraught to see that there were no insects to eat.

The group was about to set off when the fast biter realized something. "Wait, you'll need some of this," he told Cera and Tricia. He scooped up some tar from a nearby puddle and smearing some of it on Cera and Tricia's faces.

"Hey!" Cera yelled annoyed. Tricia laughed, licking the tar, though spitting it out right afterwards.

"Boss doesn't like Outsiders much, so if anyone else sees you, they'll think you're with us," the fast biter explained.

BACK ABOVE GROUND……….

The sky water storm had gotten less severe. This allowed the swimming sharpteeth and some of the bigger belly draggers to go through the fast water river Tricia and Cera were swept down.

Tera and other sharptoothed flyers flew over he water. "Luckily the sky water is blobking off our sight," one of Tera's friends said, "Otherwise this could prove to be near impossible."

Along with the ground patrol, Tippy began to remember something. "Tippy thinks she knows where this river goes!" the young belly dragger announced. This caught the adults' attention.

"Where does this river go Tippy?" asked Cira.

Tippy took a moment to think carefully and make sure her memory was correct. "If Tippy remembers right, this river ends not too far from here, on a beach or something like that. Tippy saw it once when Tippy was traveling with her family."

Veli started to grin with confidence. "If this fast water took them to a beach, then they can't be off in another direction!" he smiled, knowing his daughters should be safe.

"That's great!" Chomper added, sniffing the air to try to track the scent of his fast biter friends. He could just barely make them out, which signified they couldn't be too far off.

"Let's keep going everyone!" Cira roared for all her friends in the search party to hear. Everyone else roared back a roar of agreement, and they began to pick up speed.

Just then, Ruby froze. "What's wrong Ruby?" asked Chomper. "I don't know what it is this time," Ruby responded. "I don't feel sick…just weird."

Chomper just gave a worried look as Ruby began to move again.

BACK UNDERGROUND…………

The rex and fast biter led Tricia and Cera through the caverns. "Even though our leader doesn't allow us to say our names to Outsiders, we can say what we're called," the rex commented suddenly.

"So…what are you called?" Cera asked, honestly not that interested.

"We're called the Grounders," the tyrannosaurus said. (Note to my readers: Sorry if you think the name I chose for the cult is dumb, I couldn't think of anything better.)

Just then, they arrived at a wide open space in the cavern where other members of the Grounders were.

"What the….?" Cera asked amazed, seeing both sharpteeth and flatteeth in this group that lived under the surface of the land.

"What's so surprising?" the fast biter asked confused.

"Why are sharpteeth and flatteeth not fighting each other?" Cera asked amazed.

The rex kid shrugged. "Simple, the sharpteeth eat only the Outsider leafeaters and our leafeaters just go out and eat the leaves and come back."

"Oh…" said Cera, still not wondering why the sharpteeth didn't eat these leafeaters. "So, do you have any parents or siblings down here?"

That made the two kids who had been their guides top in their tracks. "Don't mention stuff like that to us," the young fast biter muttered angrily.

"Ok, sorry, sorry…" Cera apologized, realizing she must have touched a rough spot with this young one.

"We're almost at the exit," the rex said. Cera smiled.

"See Tricia, we're getting closer to home." She assured her sister.

BACK ABOVE GROUND…………

Just then, Cira noticed something in the water. "Is that a whirlpool?" she asked with a dash of horror in her voice.

Veli stood beside her. "You…..don't…think?" he asked, the confidence he had earlier missing.

Chomper, Ruby, and Tippy looked at the swirling fast water. "Cera……Tricia…it can't be," they said sadly.

Just then, Chomper noticed something odd. He got on his knees and looked carefully at the water.

"What do you see Chomper?" Ruby asked.

"Is that….a hole at the bottom of the whirlpool?" Chomper commented, squinting. "What?" went Ruby.

BACK UNDERGROUND………

Eventually, Cera and Tricia noticed a beam of light coming from a hole back to the overworld. "It's the exit!" Cera smiled, and Tricia laughed happily.

"Less go," Tricia said to her older sister. The fast biter siblings began to climb out of the hole.

"Just one thing," the Grounder fast biter kid said, "Don't tell any of the other Outsiders about this place."

"Um....okay, sure," Cera said, still finding the Grounders extremely bizarre. She carried Tricia on her back and up the hole, and started running back towards their home.

As the two kids started walking back into their caverns, someone called for their attention. "You two!" a voice yelled. They turned around and saw that a spiketail member of the Grounders was the one who had just spoke.

"Yes?" they asked in unison. "The leader asked for your presence now, he heard about your recent actions."

"Oh crap," the two kids said in unison but quickly headed to the leader's cave anyway.

ABOVE GROUND………

After a few minutes of running, Cera saw some sharpteeth in the distance. It was her family and friends! "Mom! Dad!!" Both siblings called.

"You hear something?" Veli asked Cira. Then they turned around and saw their children running towards them.

"CERA! TRICIA!" Veli, Cira, and the rest yelled happily, running up to the kids.

The siblings hugged their parents and their friends. "What happened to you two?" asked Chomper.

Cera remembered her promise. "Well…me and Tricia….we managed to get back to shore, and we got hungry so I went to hunt for something," Cera made up convincingly.

The others believed this. "Let's just get home," Cira said, relieved to have her family reunited.

UNDERGROUND……….

The two kids arrived at the cave of the leader. (Whose species will currently remain unrevealed for now, as I actually haven't settled on what it would be yet.)

"I heard you two helped two Outsiders out of these caves," he said angrily to the young rex and fast biter. "Yes…" the replied guiltily.

"You should have known that if you see an Outsider, you _kill them_ or at least convert them to our side," the leader scolded.

"Yes…" they said again, "But they were our age, couldn't we give them a break?" the rex asked by himself.

The leader let out a sigh. "I suppose since both of you are young, I'll let this mistake slide. But don't let something like this happen again."

"Got it," the two kids said.

"Good," the leader smiled. He looked at the rex. "Now you be on your way Kain." The rex nodded and ran off.

The leader then looked at the fast biter. "You too Howler."

(Read and review! Hope this twist surprised you! Comments are appreciated, as always.)


	10. Oh Brother, You Art Here

(Here's chapter 9!)

Chapter 9: Oh Brother, You Art Here…

By this point in time, the sky water storms caused by the Days of Rising Waters had died down, allowing all the sharpteeth to enter the waterhole normally again. The gang were all happy to see Cera safe.

"I can't believe you managed to get yourself and Tricia to shore," Littlefoot complimented, based off what Cera had told them about the incident. "Oh, it was nothing," Cera lied in response.

Truth be told, even though the weird dinosaurs she met that day still bugged her mentally, she enjoyed the attention she got because of all this.

"So let's just go do something guys," Cera said, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, who's up for an adventure?" continued Littlefoot.

"All of us!" Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, Tippy, Guido, Petrie, and Spike (at least his grunts suggested that) said in response. "But where to?" asked Chomper.

"Tippy thinks we should walk around and think about where we should do," Tippy suggested.

"Good idea," Guido complimented. Most of the others knew why he complimented Tippy, the reason was obvious.

"So you guys are going on an adventure eh?" Shorty asked, walking into view. "Yeah, we are," Littlefoot replied. "Would you want to come Shorty?"

"I guess, I have nothing better to do with my time," the young green sharptooth shrugged.

Along the way towards the exit of the valley, a thought entered Guido's mind. "I have an idea of where we could go for our adventure," the sharpbeak spoke up.

"Where?" his friends asked.

"Well, I heard there's this place sharpbeaks and sharptoothed flyers like to go to when they go on vacations," Guido explained.

"What is this place?" asked Petrie.

"I heard that somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond, there's the tallest tree in the world. Flyers of all kinds like to stay on the high branches, they say the view is remarkable."

"I think my uncle Pterano mentioned something like that once," Petrie said, remembering his uncle's stories.

"Then it's settled," Littlefoot announced. "That's where we'll head for our adventure."

But on the way out of the Great Valley, they saw 3 familiar faces.

"Oh no…" muttered Littlefoot, Chomper, Cera, Ruby, Petrie, and Ducky.

"What?" asked Shorty, not getting why the group suddenly stopped.

"Oh no no no," Ducky grunted annoyed, diving back under the water.

"I don't get what your guys' problem is," Shorty said.

"It's Hyp, Nod, and Mutt," Chomper spoke up. "Who?" asked Shorty. "The bullies around here," explained Ruby. "A few months ago we competed against them in a tournament where they cheated. Soon after that, they admitted they made a mistake, and Chomper stood up for Hyp when his father got mad at him, and they seemed to get nice for a while after that, but they've started bullying again recently."

"That's bad," Shorty said, "But I bet I can scare them off." He added that last part with a laugh.

But then the Gang of Nine noticed something odd: Hyp looked freaked out about something. "This can't be happening…Why now….This has to be a joke….There's no way," he kept on muttering to Nod and Mutt.

Littlefoot and Chomper looked concerned. "We're going to see what's up," the t-rexes said.

The bully trio saw the two approaching them. "What do you two runts want?" asked Hyp angrily.

"We wanted to know what was bothering you," Chomper explained. "Well, we ain't telling," Hyp retorted.

"Hyp's older brother is coming to the Great Valley to visit," Mutt said, forgetting what Hyp just told him not to do.

This surprised Littlefoot and Chomper. "I didn't know you had an older brother Hyp," said Littlefoot.

Hyp sighed, he might as well tell them all about it. "He's two cold times older than me," he began, "And his name is Silo."

"Silo?" Littlefoot and Chomper asked. Hyp nodded. "But why are you so bothered Hyp?" Chomper asked.

"Get this," replied Hyp "You know how I'm a bully to you?"

"Yes…." The two young sharpteeth replied annoyed.

"Well, imagine someone like that, only much worse," Hyp gulped. This also made Chomper and Littlefoot gulp.

"He's mean too?" Littlefoot asked. "Meaner," Nod said.

"He can't be that bad," Chomper commented, trying to find a bright side in this scenario.

"He's terrible!" yelled Hyp, "My dad always complimented Silo. He was always the better hunter, and faster runner. He would always say how great Silo was and never offer me any help in the slightest!"

"Whoa…." Littlefoot said, feeling sorry for Hyp. Even though he and Shorty occasionally had tussles and verbal arguments, the two brothers were never enemies. He couldn't imagine having that bad of a relationship with a sibling.

"Why doesn't your brother live in the Valley?" Chomper asked.

"He left about 2 cold times ago to hunt with some mobile hunting party/herd," Hyp explained, "And I know for sure he's going to rub that in my face and call me a loser."

Chomper and Littlefoot now felt really bad. "We can only hope he's changed," Littlefoot said.

"I doubt it, now you two, just scram," Hyp said, not in a mean way, but a frustrated way, and that frustration was not because of the two little biters.

MEANWHILE……….

Mage was relaxing in a cave, building up his magic. Even though Chomper's reality-altering wish was the last really major use of his magic he did, he'd been having a weird feeling since Chomper released him from the Stone of Cold Fire.

"I wonder what this is," Mage said to himself referencing the above-mentioned feeling "I haven't felt like this since I was still inside the Stone." What the rainbow face spirit didn't know was that this was a buildup. A recovery period, if you will.

Truth be told, even though currently Mage could only use his magic for minor things, his ability to use more powerful spells would soon return.

And who knows? Maybe Chomper will have a wish that requires massive amounts of magic…..(Foreshadowing!!!)

BACK WITH THE GANG……….

Littlefoot and Chomper had rejoined their friends and told them about Silo. They were equally surprised by the news.

"So Hyp has a brother who was mean to him? That's bad, it is, it is," Ducky said, the swimming sharptooth in a river beside them.

"Maybe if his family was nicer maybe Hyp wouldn't have been a bully," Ruby said.

"Yeah," her friends agreed.

Just as they exited the Great Valley, all the young sharpteeth heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You know Hypsqueak?" a teenaged voice asked. (A pun I thought of, sounds like "pipsqueak".)

"Who's there?" asked Cera. The sharptooth who made that remark revealed himself. He had a color scheme similar to Hyp's, and Littlefoot and Chomper knew who this had to be.

"Are you Silo?" Chomper asked. "The one and only," Hyp's brother replied.

"We should get going now," Guido whispered, not wanting to be around this sharptooth if Hyp's description was accurate.

"Where you runts going?" Silo asked, seeing them try to slip away. "On an adventure," Littlefoot replied.

"Adventuring," Silo laughed, "Something your puny little twerps like to do."

That made Chomper mad. "Like you're any more exciting…" he muttered.

"What did you say?" Silo asked, clearly angered. "You're just a bully," Chomper replied. "You have no right to be mean to Hyp or anyone else," he went on, walking up to him.

"Oh yeah?" Silo asked, taking his claw and swiping at Chomper, who just barely managed to jump out of the way in time, and landed on his stomach because of that jump.

"That was uncalled for!" yelled Ruby, she and the others running to Chomper and helping him back up.

"Ah….the runts helping each other, so cute," Silo said sarcastically.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!!!" Someone yelled out of view. It was Hyp, followed close behind by Mutt and Nod. "Oh bro," Silo laughed, "Come to get your share?"

"Leave them alone!" Hyp said sternly. "Why should I?" Silo scoffed, "I've heard you've been a bully yourself, I'm surprised you're not joining in."

Hyp grunted very angrily. "I wouldn't do that to my friends!" he yelled. The gang went wide-eyed. Though they has seen signs of Hyp's softer side before, but they never heard him say they were his friends.

Silo just smirked at his brother's actions. "I'll tell you what," he began," Since I'm so happy to see ya again, I'll give you a break….for now." He then proceeded to walk into the Great Valley and left everyone alone.

"Wow Hyp….thanks," Chomper smiled, impressed by what he had just done.

"Yeah Hyp, that was awesome! But I bet I could've stood up to him," Cera laughed.

"Don't mention it guys," Hyp said, beginning to be a true friend to the gang. "You should keep going on that adventure you meant to."

"Wanna come?" Guido asked. "Nah, me, Mutt, and Nod will be busy," Hyp replied.

"Bye!" the gang waved as they set up. Hyp now felt more confident in issues dealing with his brother.

(Read and Review! In case you felt the silo storyline ended abruptly, don't worry, it will be developed in later chapters. PS: What did you guys think of the twist at the end of the previous chapter?)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Chomper has another dream about the past reality while the gang is at the world's biggest tree, so he goes to Mage about it. What will the little rex wish for now?


	11. The Next Big Wish

(Thanks for the reviews guys, here's chapter 10!)

Chapter 10: The Next Big Wish

The Gang continued on their way to the world's biggest tree. "Could we stop for a bit?" Cera asked. "I'm getting hungry."

Spike made a noise that suggested "Same here." Cera entered hunting mode, sniffing the air for the scent of any nearby prey.

"You sure look excited about hunting Cera," Chomper commented, "Any particular reason?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember," Cera replied, "The Hunting Class final happens soon after the Days of Rising Waters are over." "That's right!" Ruby remembered.

The Hunting Final would decide if the kids were ready to hunt as part of the hunting troops when they got older. If they failed, they would have to wait till after the next cold time to try again.

After taking a brief lunch break, the gang was on the move again.

Guido and Petrie looked up. They could see other sharptoothed fliers high in the sky heading in one direction. "I think we're going in the right direction," Petrie grinned.

"Tippy's glad to hear that," Tippy said.

"Ok, I'm just going to ask," Shorty spoke up. "Tippy, how come you always say your name instead of saying "I" or "me"?"

"There's nothing wrong with how Tippy talks," Guido said.

"Ok…" Shorty said, deciding to let it not bother him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER……….

Turns out, the tree did exist. "Whoa….." everyone awed in unison. "This is amazing!" Guido grinned.

"But we can't up there," Littlefoot said, staring at the branches high above. "So what can us ground walkers do?"

"I guess just stay and hang out here at the base," suggested Petrie. "That's no fun," grunted Cera.

"Well, I don't know what else we can do," Guido said. "Come on Petrie, let's fly!"

The two flying predators took to the skies to talk with the other fliers who were up above. The rest of the gang had no choice but to stay down below.

"Just great," Shorty sighed, "We came all this way just for Petrie and Guido to have all the fun."

"Oh, don't complain Shorty," Ruby said, trying to brighten the mood. "There are some dinosaurs who don't think this place even exists. Now we'd be able to prove them wrong."

"I guess you have a point," Shorty responded. "But what can we do while we're here?"

"Hmm…..maybe we could play tag, or try to climb this," Littlefoot suggested, the latter half of that claim being sarcastic.

Just then Chomper yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap guys," the t-rex announced.

"We'll stay close by," Littlefoot said.

UP AT THE TOP OF THE TREE……….

In case you're wondering how big this tree was, I'll provide a description of it to you right now: The trunk was about as wide as a full-grown belly dragger, and as tall as tall as a longneck from the tip of the tail to about halfway up the head, if it was being held straight up.

Petrie and Guido were talking with all the other fliers who were hanging out above at the branches. They found out that flatooth flyers use this place when the carnivores aren't around.

"So, what's it like living in the Great Valley?" a girl sharptoothed flier asked.

"It's nice," Petrie nodded. "Prey is always easy to catch when you hunt as a group.

"That reminds me," the girl laughed, "Me and my family live above this canyon where flateeth often pass through, so we can always get a hold of prey without too much trouble."

Petrie smirked a little. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Ptera," the girl replied. "That's close to my mom's name," noted Petrie. Guido meanwhile flew around to talk to others.

Some girl sharpbeaks noticed Guido and thought he was a little cute. Guido waved to them, but he already decided where his heart would be set.

"_Tippy's the one for me,"_ he thought, "_Now I just need to make sure I beat Spike to winning her heart." _

He was distracted with his thoughts just long enough for him to fail to see he was heading right for a tree branch. He made a direct collision and began to fall, luckily there was a branch for him to land on safely.

BACK AT THE GROUND…….

Chomper got cozy at the bottom of the tree trunk and felt his eyelids get heavier. "Night…" he whispered to his friends, though it was still afternoon technically.

IN CHOMPER'S SLEEP STORY………..

Once again, Chomper ended up in the realm called the dreamscape. This time around, he was in a cave, but it was one he recognized.

"These….are the Secret Caverns!" he realized, and wondered what he was doing back in the Great Valley. However, after he took a few steps outside, he quickly got all the evidence he needed to realize that this was a dream.

It was filled with all the dinosaurs……in their original flatteeth forms! "This is just like before I made my wish!" Just then, he heard voices calling for him.

"Chomper! Chomper! Hey Chomper!" Littlefoot's flattooth voice called. Indeed, when Chomper turned his head he saw his 6 friends in the original reality forms run up to him.

"You slept deeply today," Ruby laughed, "It's almost lunchtime."

"Oh, really?" Chomper asked with a nervous laugh. Again, he was having another dream like this!

"So what are we going to do today guys?" asked Cera.

"Play Toss the Seed," suggested Petrie. "How about we go on an adventure?" Ruby suggested in return with a smirk.

"To where?" Chomper asked, deciding to play along with this sleep story.

"The Mysterious Beyond," Ruby said with a tone suggesting she was really in an adventurous mood.

"I don't know about that," Littlefoot replied. "I'm not sure if it's safe to go out into the Mysterious Beyond, with Redclaw still around…."

All of a sudden, the words "Redclaw still around…" began to echo, but only to Chomper. It was creeping him out.

"Do you guys here an echo?" Chomper asked. Everyone else nodded no. "You must have problem with ears," Petrie said, "Maybe we take you to Mr. Thicknose."

"No, I'll….I'll be fine," Chomper assured.

"But come on Littlefoot, even with all those sharpteeth, we'll be fine," Ruby assured.

"I'm not so sure Ruby, oh no no no," Ducky said.

"Ok…I'll admit, there still might be some danger, because me and Chomper still haven't really saved the Mysterious Beyond yet…" Ruby said.

Then it happened again. The majority of Ruby's last sentence (Starting from the word "Because") began to echo only to Chomper. However, unlike the first echo, this one didn't stop. In fact, the first phrase that echoed began to join in, the two quotes repeating non-stop in Chomper's head.

"Stop it…." The young sharptooth grunted in mental pain.

"Stop what?" asked Cera, the dream form of her not seeing what was happening. In Chomper's head, the phrases were only echoing louder and louder, much to Chomper's dismay.

"Stop….stop….STOP IT!!" Chomper roared, wanting the voices to go away.

That was all it took to make him reawake.

IN THE REAL WORLD…….

Littlefoot, Ruby, Shorty, and the rest (Sharptoothed forms, of course) gathered around Chomper, looking concerned.

"What were you having a sleep story about Chomper?" Ruby asked, she and the rest saw how he was shaking in his sleep.

"Um…well…I was being chased by……a whole heard of longnecks," Chomper lied again. Luckily, once again, his friends believed him.

"That must have been really scary," Littlefoot said. "I bet that even could scare Cera."

"Hey!" Cera grunted. Everyone began to giggle, Chomper included. He was starting to be able to calm himself down. Looking up above, the gang saw Guido and Petrie flying down back towards them.

"This place was fun," Petrie said, "Agreed, we should come here again," Guido concurred.

"This would be a perfect place to show some of my stunts to others," Petire said with his naturally crazy confidence.

"Tippy thinks we should go home now, Tippy's getting hungry," the belly dragger announced.

"Yeah," everyone replied, licking their lips and rubbing their stomachs.

LATER THAT EVENING………

Ruby was eating her dinner at Sharptooth's cave. The leader of the valley caught a big spiketail.

"Thanks for catching dinner," Ruby spoke up between bites. "Don't mention it young one," Sharptooth replied.

The leader of the Great Valley was pleased with the times of peace the valley had been having. No major conflicts had occurred since the Rinkus and Sierra nightmare.

However, recently, he started to have weird feelings. Almost like premonitions…but he wasn't seeing anything. He just had a thought in the back of his mind…that something was coming.

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"No, nothing," Sharptooth replied, not wanting to make her worry.

AT CHOMPER'S CAVE………

Since Chomper and the gang were gone for most of the day, Dein and Terri had already caught dinner for the family: A nice, big longneck. They had placed it in the center of the cave and began to dig in.

"Dig on son," offered Dein, looking at Chomper, who was currently deep in his thoughts.

"_What do these sleep stories mean?"_ Chomper thought to himself, "_Why do I keep seeing the old reality?"_

"Uh son, dinner," Dein called again. He was able to catch his son's attention this time. Chomper walked over to the meat and looked at it.

Memories of Littlefoot in his original longneck form entered his head. Even though he had eaten longneck plenty of times in the past, but tonight…he just felt odd. He almost wasn't hungry…for meat, anyways.

"You know mom and dad, I don't think I'm hungry," Chomper announced.

"Really?" Terri asked, surprised. "Yeah, mom," her son replied. "I think I'm just going to go take a little walk."

Outside, Chomper walked along looking at the ground. The past few weeks had been a very weird experience for him. After a short distance, he saw something lying on the ground: a lone treestar that had fallen off of a tree. He picked it up.

It was a crazy thing for a sharptooth to think to even try to eat green food, but Chomper, just at that moment, was actually considering giving up meat.

He picked up the treestar and opened wide. Slowly, he stuck it in his mouth and took a bite. It was then that he realized….

"Who am I kidding?!" he yelled, spitting out the treestar. "That stuff tastes awful!!"

Chomper than ran back to his family's cave, hoping his parents still had some of that longneck left.

LATER THAT NIGHT…………

Even though his dining habit problem had been quickly solved, Chomper still wanted to get these odd sleep stories to end. And he had a crazy idea of how to possibly do that.

After the Bright Circle had gone down for a while, most of the sharpteeth in the valley had fallen asleep, Dein and Terri included. Chomper knew this was his chance to go and find Mage.

Sneaking out of his family's cave, Chomper looked around for a spot where no one else was around, so he could call for the rainbow face.

"Mage? Hey Mage!" the sharptooth called, not loud enough to wake anyone.

Sure enough, Mage soon magically appeared right beside Chomper. "Something I can help you with?" Mage asked his friend.

"Yeah, there is," Chomper responded, "And it's something big, actually."

"What is it?" Mage asked, intrigued. "Well, for a little while now, I've been having sleep stories about the world before I made my wish," Chomper explained in reply, "And they've been really creepy, and I want them to stop."

"So how can I be of assistance?" asked Mage.

"Well, I was thinking….is there anything you could do with your magic so I could visit the old reality for a short while?" Chomper asked.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

(There's Chapter 10, hope you like it! The bit where Chomper considers giving up meat was inspired by Just Loves Anime (Or just loves LBT on GOF), but it was I who thought of the bit where he quickly reconsiders that. Read and review!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: With the help of Mage's ability to once again use powerful magic, Chomper visits the old reality! Rory, Rita, and Myra's old forms will be back next chapter.


	12. A Brief Return

(Here we are, Chapter 11 dead ahead!)

Chapter 11: A Brief Return

"A way to visit the old reality?" Mage asked. "Uh-huh," nodded Chomper. "Would that be possible?"

Mage thought about this. Since recently, he began feeling the return of his stronger magic, and maybe, just maybe, Chomper's request would be doable. "This will take a lot of magic," Mage noted. "But let's go for it." "Thanks Mage," Chomper smiled. The rainbow face then told Chomper to give him a minute.

Mage began reciting a chant in some language that Chomper, or probably everyone, didn't understand. Chomper was ready for what was about to happen. He was expecting a big flash which would then be followed by him appearing back in the old reality, but that wasn't quite the final result.

Yes, there was a big flash, but instead of being in the old reality, nothing appeared to happen. "Did the spell go wrong?" Chomper asked Mage. Mage let out a warm smile. "It didn't go wrong, look down," he instructed. Chomper did, and saw an odd-looking stone lying on the ground.

"What's that rock?" Chomper asked. "You're way of seeing the old reality," Mage explained. "What do you mean?" "Well," Mage began to explain, "If you hold that rock and think of the past reality, you'll warp there!"

"Whoa, really?" Chomper asked. Mage nodded yes. "When can I try them out?" Chomper asked. "Right now," Mage offered. But then one thought entered Chomper's mind. "But what if someone notices I'm missing?"

"I thought about that," Mage responded, "So I gave that stone another ability: When your in one reality, time will stop in the reality you're not in. So when you come back here, it won't be any later than from when you left."

"Wow…" Chomper said, still in awe. "I guess I'll see you later." "Take care!" smiled Mage.

Chomper picked up the magic rock. "Here I go," the little sharptooth mumbled. Concentrating hard, he began to think about where he and his parents lived back in the old reality. He kept thinking harder and harder.

Then he felt it. He no longer felt like he was standing on a surface, he felt like he was flying through the sky. "This…is…awesome!!" he said, going between realities.

If anyone was watching this, it would look like Chomper was flying thorough a blue tunnel with a light at the end of it. "Is that it?" Chomper asked, looking at the approaching white light. The light soon engulfed the sharptooth, and for a few moments there, he could only see white.

But then he soon began to see other things. As his vision became more clear, Chomper noticed he was in a cave. And this particular cave was one he recognized. "My secret place!" It was true, Chomper was back in the cave he called his own back in the past reality.

"I'm back in the old reality!" he grinned, walking back out into the main part of the Mysterious Beyond. It had been a while since he was in this place, but for the most part, he remembered it in good detail. "There's the Pine Cone playing field," he recalled.

Then he remembered something else. "Rita and the others should be here somewhere," h recalled.

Just then, Dein walked into view. "Chomper, that spiketial we caught is getting really cold, don't miss your chance for a meal." "Don't worry dad, I'll get home right now," Chomper nodded with a smile. The two t-rexes walked back to their home.

Back at their cave, Terri and Rita (Her original sharptooth form) were finishing up their dinner. "Where did you say Chomper went again?" Terri asked. "He said his secret place," Rita replied.

"If you know about it and you just told me about it, doesn't that mean it's not a secret?" Terri smirked. The girls shared a laugh. Just then, Chomper and Dein showed up.

"There you are son, we've been looking for you for about half an hour now," Terri said.

"Yeah….I've only been gone that long," Chomper said, trying to hide his sarcasm. He looked at Rita.

"Haven't seen you for a while Rita, how have you been?" the rex asked. "A "While"? You've been gone less than an hour," Rita chuckled.

Chomper silently gulped, realizing what he just said. "Well, I consider less than an hour a while," Chomper laughed, then Rita laughed too.

"Dig in son," offered Terri, and Chomper nodded happily. As he ate his fill, a thought entered Terri's head.

"For a while now, all our hunts have been pretty successful," she said, "We haven't had any run-ins with Redclaw for a while now." "That is weird," commented Dein, "Because I've heard others complain about him, so it's not like he went away to somewhere else."

Chomper thought back to his earlier life in this reality, and he too remembered being surprised by the fact Redclaw hadn't appeared around them for some time. Was there a reason? He decided not to think about that for now.

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Rita asked Chomper.

"Hmm…maybe go hunting with Rory, Myra, and Greg?" Chomper asked. "Who's Greg?" asked Rita confused.

"Oh, you've met Greg, son?" Dein asked. The father sharptooth then turned to Rita. "He's the son of a belly dragger and sharpbeak we know." "Oh," Rita nodded.

Soon, the family of sharpteeth finished their meal. Chomper let out a burp. "You got to learn some manners," Rita commented. "Sorry," apologized Chomper.

"I'm getting tired," Rita yawned suddenly. "See you in the morning."

Chomper, remembering that in the sharptooth reality, time was standing still until he came back, decided he did have the time to spend a night here. "Night mom, dad, Rita.." he said too, and doze off.

THE NEXT MORNING………..

The purple sharptooth awoke, still in the past reality. Over in the distance, he saw Rita playing with Rory and Myra and decided to go join them. "Hey guys!" Chomper called running over to them. "Man, you sure are a deep sleeper Chomper," Rory said.

"That's not my fault," Chomper laughed in response. Suddenly, the 4 young sharpteeth heard a noise.

"What's that?" asked Myra. The explanation soon came. A short distance away, an adult female belly dragger followed by a sharpbeak and a young male belly dragger were walking by, in hunting stances.

"Now Greg, when we get to the water, follow my lead," Dil instructed. "I'm going to teach you how to sneak up and grab prey from underwater."

"Cool!" Greg grinned excitedly. "What about me? Can't I teach the kid anything?" asked Ichy. "Nope," Dil replied with a grin.

Chomper and the others just chuckled at the sight of the feuding grownups. "So what do you guys want to play now?" Myra asked.

Rory and Chomper turned to each other, than back to the girls. "Pine cone!" they said with confidence.

Myr and Rita thought about it for a moment, and decided to go for it. "Sure, but we'll just beat you again," commented Myra.

"Don't be so sure," Chomper replied. "I know not to mess up now."

"I guess we'll see about that," Rita said, hoping her tactics would work once again.

Similar to the first dream Chomper had a few weeks ago, the young sharptooth was able to resist Rita's charms this time around, and he and Rory we able to win the game, as in the dream.

"We won!" Rory cheered, the fast biter jumping up and down excitedly. "So what next?"

Myra's stomach was rumbling, as was Chomper's. "Food," the 4 friends said all at the same time. "But what do you guys want to catch?"

Chomper thought for a moment. "I think, like I had for dinner last night, I'm hungry for spiketail. I might also want to get some for Spike.." he quickly stopped talking after that.

"Spike…isn't that one of your old Great Valley friends?" asked Myra.

"Well, you see…I know a belly dragger whose name is also Spike," Chomper explained in what technically wasn't a lie, "I see him every once in a while."

"Oh," replied Rory. "I think we should split up and hunt for what we a hungry for guys," he suggested.

"I've always had a preference for longneck…" Rita spoke up, _"Maybe because I'm angry at them for killing my parents…."_. That last part was said only in her head.

The discussion on hunting caused Chomper to remember something: The hunting class final in the sharptooth reality was in a few days, and he wanted as much practice as possible. He knew this was also an opportunity he could have to go back to his wish-made reality.

"See you guys later!" Chomper waved, heading off in one direction to what his friends assumed was going hunting. The two fast biters and rex also went their separate ways.

Chomper soon found where he left the dimension-traveling stone. "Here I go again," he whispered, beginning to think about the sharptooth reality.

After just a few moments, he began to feel like he was flying again. After another ride on the magical ride, he went into the white light again, and when he opened his eyes, Mage was standing nearby, and it was still nighttime.

"So, how was your visit?" Mage asked. "It was neat," Chomper replied, "I'll probably do it again in the future."

"That's good to hear," Mage replied.

"I should get some sleep, I want to be in good shape for the hunting test," Chomper said, and ran back to his family's cave. Mage transported himself back to his place with a snap of his fingers.

(There's chap 11, Read and Review! Don't worry, there will be more visiting to the past reality in later chapters.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: As the gang takes their big hunting final, everyone is struggling to do their best. But just when it seems everything is going fine, some unexpected guests bump into the gang.


	13. The Hunting Final

(Here we are at Chapter 12, about a fourth of the way through the story.)

Chapter 12: The Hunting Final

Chomper, Littlefoot, Ruby, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ducky, Tippy, and Guido were out in the Mysterious Beyond practicing their hunting. Shorty chose not to join them in this because as part of a usually mobile herd, so he usually already hunted as part of a group.

Tippy and Spike were practicing a common but effective belly dragger hunting tactic: Hiding under the water and attack when prey is right above you. "Stay quiet Spike, and don't move in the water too hard, oh no no no," Ducky advised, swimming beside her brother.

Chomper and Ruby were hunting together. "You look like you've had a good nights sleep Chomper," Ruby commented. (Author's note: This is set about 5 days after the previous chapter.)

"Well, I haven't been having bad sleep stories for a while," Chomper smiled. It's true, since his visit to the past reality, the bad sleep stories had been going away, and he'd been able to sleep in peace.

Cera meanwhile had greatly improved her hunting skills and wasn't behind her friends in skill level so much now. "Leafeaters better be afraid of me!" she laughed confidently. After a few minutes of stalking, the orange fast biter was able to take down a preteen longneck.

Petrie and Guido were taking to the skies and hiding amongst trees so they could catch prey. When a flattoothed flyer would go by, they would make their move then.

Littlefoot was having a fair amount of success by himself. The t-rex, as a matter of fact, was able to roar loudly enough that a young swimmer froze just out of fear, making it an easy catch.

So, the gang as a whole, were pretty confident in their hunting prowess.

TWO DAYS LATER……………

Sharptooth called for a gathering of all the young sharpteeth who were going to participate in the Hunting Final. All of the kids were excited, though there were the unfortunate few who were sick on that day.

Dein and Terri followed their son on the way to the gathering in the center of the Valley. "Best of luck to you Chomper," Terri smiled warmly. "Thanks mom," Chomper smiled back.

"I know you can do it," Dein said, giving his words of encouragement. Chomper nodded in response.

When the family reached their destination, Chomper saw his friends spread around the area. Littlefoot was standing with his parents, as was Cera, Petrie, and the rest.

After chatting with the other kids for a few minutes, Chomper and the others then noticed Sharptooth come up, and the leader of the Valley began speaking.

"You all know why you are here today," he began with his powerful voice. "Over the past few months all of you young sharpteeth have shown your abilities in hunts, and today, you'll be able to prove if you are ready to join the main hunting herds to catch the bigger prey."

There was a brief amount of chatter amongst everyone there, but they soon went silent again.

"Your goal today is to catch an adult, or at last, older than a child, and so it to one of the judges who will be waiting at various points throughout the Mysterious Beyond. Hunting as groups with your friends is highly encouraged, as we don't want any of you getting seriously hurt. You will have till sundown to bring back prey."

Chomper, Littlefoot, Spike, Tippy, Ruby, Cera, Petrie, and Guido walked up to each other.

"Let's do this together," Littlefoot said. "Because I know you couldn't do it by yourself bro," Shorty's voice said suddenly.

Littlefoot turned to see Shorty standing by with a smirk on his face. "Hey, I can catch big prey by myself," Littlefoot retorted. "Then prove it," said Shorty.

"Fine. I will," Littlefoot responded, and went off by himself.

The rest of the gang looked surprised. "I can't believe it," said Ruby, "If anyone of us was gonna go off by himself, I was betting it was going to be Cera."

Cera didn't even look annoyed by that comment. "We better get ready," spoke up Petrie.

AT THE EXIT TO THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

Sharptooth waited for all the potential future hunters to reach the exit out into the MB. He then let out a mighty roar which signified that the final exam had begun. Dozens of standard sharpteeth, fast biters, flying sharpteeth, belly draggers, sharpbeaks, swimming sharpteeth, and bladebacks set out to catch leafeaters.

"What should we try to catch?" Guido asked his friends, as they managed to break free from the massive amount of young sharpteeth going outside of the Great Valley.

There was a moment of thinking among everyone, then they came to a similar conclusion: "Longneck," they all said. Though Chomper's personal favorite food was flyers, longneck was the preferred delicacy of the majority of the Great Valley's inhabitants.

"We probably won't be able to get a full grown one," Ruby commented, "But I've seen plenty of ones not that big but aren't kids either."

"Then Tippy knows we just have to find one of those," the belly dragger said. Spike made a noise suggesting "That's right."

MEANWHILE……

Littlefoot, in an effort to prove Shorty wrong, wanted to find a full-grown swimmer and scare it stiff with his roars. "_I wish Ali could see me today…"_ he thought to himself, "_And also I wish she didn't have a crush on Rhett."_

He walked along a river, knowing that that was where a swimmer would most likely be found.

Elsewhere, Dein and Terri were among the many judges of the up-incoming hunters, as was Mr. Belly Dragger.

"Something on your mind Dilan?" Dein asked. (Author's note: That will be Mr. Belly Dragger's first name in the story, as you can tell, I made it similar to Dil.)

"Nothing much, except that I've still been looking for an apprentice," Dilan said in response. "I haven't found someone yet with my knowledge of cures."

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon," Dein said. Terri soon noticed two young hunters return with their prey: an adult-sized flyer.

"Impressive," the grown lady sharptooth said. "I'm sure Sharptooth will be pleased with your work."

"Thanks madam," the fast biter said, and headed back into the direction of the Great Valley.

WITH THE GANG OF (AT THIS MOMENT) EIGHT………

The friends were making their way through a canyon where both Tippy, Chomper, and Ruby claimed to have seen older longnecks before. "You sure this is the right place?" Cera asked, remembering this place from a previous adventure of hers'.

(And in case you don't remember what adventure that was, that was from Chapter 30 of the original _Sharptooth Valley, "Fast Biter Face-Off."_)

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Chomper suggested, looking up a path that led to the top of the canyon.

"Good idea Chomper," Ruby complimented. "But how should we divide ourselves?"

"The fast biters and belly draggers head one way, Chomper, Guido, Petrie, and Ducky head another." Cera suggested.

"I think that is a good plan, it is, it is," Ducky said from a nearby stream. "So it's settled," Ruby commented.

WITH LITTLEFOOT………

Eventually, Littlefoot finally saw what he had been looking for. A lone adult swimmer had just gotten up out of the river and began walking around, looking for greenfood. "This is my chance," Littlefoot smiled to himself. He hid in some bushes until the time to strike was right in front of him.

After waiting about 4 minutes, the swimmer had has back turned to Littlefoot. This was the signal the sharptooth was waiting for. He jumped out of the bushes and roared as loud as he could.

The swimmer was startled by the roar, and quickly turned and noticed Littlefoot. When the swimmer saw that what caused the roar was just a kid sharptooth, it began to laugh.

This peeved-off Littlefoot massively. Summoning all the strength he could, he pounced on the swimmer much against it's expectations, and began clawing it up.

"Don't you laugh!" Littlefoot yelled, though the flatooth could not understand him, because it didn't know how to speak sharptooth, of course. After 20 seconds, Littlefoot had claimed his prey.

"All right!" he smiled to himself, beginning to drag the carcass back to one of the judges. "I just hope my friends have done well too."

BACK WITH THE REST OF THE GANG……..

Unfortunately, things weren't going so well for Littlefoot's friends. Even though they split up, the most either group found was a little threehorn or spiketail.

"No longneck in sight," grumbled Cera. "What good are hunting abilities if you have nothing to use them on?"

Spike made a noise suggesting "I know, right?"

"We still have a few hours," Ruby said, looking up at the sky. "We just can't give up yet." Tippy nodded in agreement.

"Tippy agrees with Ruby," the belly dragger said.

WITH THE OTHER PART OF THE GROUP……..

"Anything?" Chomper asked Guido and Petrie, who were flying up high, trying to spot a big longneck, or big any kind of leafeater at this point.

"Nothing," the both replied in unison. Ducky frowned. "This is hopeless, it is, it is," the swimming sharptooth frowned.

"There's still hope Ducky," Chomper encouraged, "The Hunting Final isn't over."

Guido then saw something. "I can see something!" he announced.

"What is it?" Petrie and Chomper asked hopefully. Guido then frowned.

"Oh, it's just the others." Indeed, the gang reached the point where the paths they took met up again, so the group was reunited.

"I don't think coming into this canyon was a good idea," Cera grumbled "We haven't seen .

"I guess I have to agree with that," Ruby admitted, feeling guilty about being one of the ones who suggested they come here in the first place. "It's not like prey is just going to fall out of the sky…"

Suddenly…..

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!" a voice was heard screaming in leafeater. The group looked up startled, but it was too late to see who yelled that before some of them were hit by the falling dinos. Thankfully for the gang, whoever yelled were just kids, as the impact wasn't that hard.

"What was that?!" roared Cera, trying to push whatever fell on her off of her.

Chomper shook his head to recover from the impact, still a little dizzy. When his vision cleared up, he was surprised who he saw:

It was Rita, Rory, Myra, and Greg!

"What are you guys doing here?!" "Chomper asked in leafeater with a big tone of surprise.

"It's…..a….very……long…..story…." panted Myra, out of breath.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

(Read and Review! I hope the ending of the chapter was a surprise for some of you.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: The 4 leafeaters recount to the gang what led them to falling on top of them, and needless to say, it ain't a happy story.


	14. Terror At Flattooth Valley

(Chapter 13 is in the virtual house!)

Chapter 13: Terror At Flattooth Valley

"Aren't you the ones from when Redfoot tried to poison us?" Ruby asked, seeing the group that had just quite literally dropped in. However, before any of them could reply, Ruby remembered that they could only speak flatooth…as far as she knew.

"Yeah….that's us," panted Rory in sharptooth. The gang (minus Chomper, of course) looked shocked.

"You can speak sharptooth?!" Cera asked amazed. "Yeah, Chomper taught us," Rita explained.

The gang looked surprised at Chomper, they didn't know leafeaters were capable of learning a different language. "But that's not what's important!" Greg said rather loudly.

Now that the chaos of the leafeater's unexpected appearance was over, Chomper still had one thing he wanted answered: How did they end up here?!"

"How'd you end up here?" Chomper asked again. The leafeaters took a big sigh, clearly bothered by whatever it was that led them to the canyon.

"It was so horrible…." Rita said softly. "_Where have I heard that before?"_ Chomper mentally asked himself.

"It all started about two days ago…" Greg said, then paused. Rita stepped up.

"Guys, I'll tell them what we know," she offered. "Go ahead," replied Rory and Myra.

TWO DAYS EARLIER…………

"We were all playing together, when we heard the grownups discussing something," Rita recalled.

Redfoot had called a meeting of the grown ups about a strange occurrence, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. (Author's note: This part of the flashback is told from no one's perspective, Rita will only be telling the group the parts she is involved in.)

"We've had less green food then we had last week," Redfoot said.

"I've noticed that too," agreed Elsie. "Could it be swarming leaf gobblers?"

"I thought about that," said Redfoot. "But no one has reported seeing or hearing any of those annoying insects."

"So what could it be?" a threehorn asked.

Rory, Rita, Myra, Mo, and Greg were listening in. "Hey guys, maybe we should try to solve the mystery," Rita suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Myra. "We should split up and look through different parts of the valley, and try to see if anything happens to the green food."

"But how will we know what to look for?" asked Greg.

"Just go find somebody if you see something odd happen," Rita explained. The gang nodded in agreement to this plan.

LATER THAT NIGHT……….

After the flateetth's parents had gone to sleep, they went to go meet each other in the central part of the valley. Rita had a plan.

"Let's split up," she said. "I'll go to the side of the big wall, Mo, you stay near the waterhole, Rory and Myra, you two look around the berry fields, and Greg, you look near the caves."

"Got it," everyone responded, and headed off to their respective locations. What the gang saw later that night was something they weren't expecting.

BACK IN THE PRESENT…….

"So what did you guys see?" Chomper asked. "That was what started all of this," Myra said.

THE PAST………

Rory and Myra were looking around the tress and sweet bubble bushes, and it didn't appear like there was any less of the edible substances then normal.

"Maybe we won't find anything out," Myra spoke up. "But, we should at least try," said Rory. Myra agreed with that statement.

Just then, the 2 threehorns thought they saw someone run by.

"Who's there?" asked Myra, but there was no reply.

"Maybe it's just our eyes playing tricks on us," Rory suggested. "Eyes can't play tricks," Rory responded.

Meanwhile, with Greg near the caverns, he decided to have a break to eat a few sweet bubbles himself. "Probably should save some for mom and dad," he figured. Greg was glad that Ichy and Dil now seemed to never had any more loud arguments, and were tolerant of each other.

But then, the young spiketail felt a presence nearby. "What the?" he said aloud, thinking he saw movement, but if anyone was there, they were already out of view by now.

Meanwhile, Rita seemed to be equally result-less with her results. All the greenfood she was watching had been there before. But just then, a smell entered her sniffer.

"Hey, isn't that…." She realized.

WITH MO……….

The swimmer, also having no results, a late night dip in the waterhole. And when he resurfaced, he saw something that shocked him: Multiple trees were on fire!

"Oh my gosh!" he cried, and ran as fast as he could to get help. In no time at all, many of the grownups had arrived, and they began to do their best to douse the blazes.

However, just then, Greg, Rita, Myra, and Rory arrived with similar revelations to reveal, green food all around them was on fire!

Julie and Redfoot worked together to stop the flames in the central part of the valley, stomping on little patches of fire, while using tail swipes to divert water.

THE PRESENT….

"The greenfood was on fire?" Littlefoot asked. He hated green food like any other sharptooth, but this story was intriguing him. "Yes," Rita replied in the language she had learned recently.

"But the real bad part was what caused those fires, which is what led us here," went on Rory.

THE PAST……

The grownups soon managed to douse the flames while the kids helped. "5 different fires, 5 different locations, this was no coincidence," Redfoot deduced.

Everyone agreed with that statement, but no one could figure out who did it. There had been multiple flatteeth near the valley entrances, so they realized it wasn't sharpteeth, but at the same time, that meant whoever did it was already inside the valley.

"Who would do this?" Ichy asked, not expecting an answer.

"No one I know would have a motive," Julie spoke up. This mystery was perplexing everyone's minds. However, they would get their answer soon enough.

And it wasn't going to be one they were fond of…….

THE NEXT MORNING……….

Rita awoke by her mother's side, it seemed like it was going to be a pretty normal morning. If she only knew….

"I'm gonna go meet up with the guys," the blue longneck told her mother, and ran off. Julie nodded in acceptance, believing nothing bad would happen.

When Rita caught up to her friends, she noticed they were gathered around something. "What are you guys looking at?" Rita called, not seeing any of their faces.

"You got to check this out Rita," called Rory, and when Rita came over, she saw a big hole in the ground!

"When did this get here?" Rita asked confused. "Must've been recent," Myra said. Then, Rita stood completely still, beginning to get the chills.

"It's….happening again guys," she shivered. "What is it, mud sister?" Mo asked.

"Those bad feelings," Rita replied. "The ones I get whenever something bad's about to happen."

"Not again," Myra gulped nervously. She remembered what happened the last time Rita had these feelings.

"It has to be connected to the burning green food, but what's gonna happen next?" Rory asked. "I'm sure we don't want to find out," Greg spoke up.

"Let's…..just…go eat something for now," Rita said, regaining control of her body. Her friends nodded in agreement, and went on their way.

"I'm gonna go for a swim, mud brothers," Mo said, walking off.

THE PRESENT………..

"That's when it was all about to begin," Rita said to everyone, hating the memory more and more.

"What happened Rita?" Ruby asked. "Can't I have a second to rest?" Rita responded. "Sure," said Ruby.

Chomper realized something. "Holes again?" Chomper asked.

Cera thought back to the underground cavern she and Tricia got sucked into. She remembered that when she exited it, she was led to a big hole. Could there be a connection.

"_Nah…"_ she mentally figured.

"So what happened?" Chomper asked. Rita then proceeded to continue the story.

THE PAST……….

As the group of friends were in the middle of having a snack, Rory noticed something. "Is it just me, and does it look like there's more dinosaurs here than usual?" the orange threehorn asked.

Mo, Rita, Myra, and Greg turned and it did seem like there were a lot of unfamiliar leafeaters inside the valley. And they had one trait in common: Their bodies were covered in tar and mud marks.

THE PRESENT…….

Cera gasped, but luckily, it wasn't loud enough to catch her friends' attention. "_Was it those….what did they say their name was….the Grounders?"_ the fast biter thought to herself.

THE PAST……….

"Where did all of them come from?" Myra asked, the Grounder members not seeing them.

"I don't know, but I think we should stay away," Rita replied. And soon it would be proven that Rita's words were wise.

Greg started to remember something. "Those look like the dinos I told you about from when I ran way," he gulped.

"What?!" everyone else went.

The gang kept their distance away from the tar-covered dinos when suddenly they saw a grownup they knew walk up to one of them.

"Who are you?" the adult threehorn asked the Grounder. He got his response…when the longneck-grounder tail-whipped him into the wall!

"What the?!" the friends went in horror. And with the threeorn's attack acting as a signal, all of the other Grounders burst into chaotic action.

They began running rampant around Flattooth Valley, attacking (often fatally) all the normal leafteaters.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Myra, when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She screamed, but it turned out to only be Strut.

"Children, we must get out of here, quickly!" the fast runner ordered, knowing a way out of the valley they could use.

"But…our parents!" Rita said. Rory turned to his friend. "Rita, if we stay here, we'll die! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Rita turned to look back at the mass chaos, and only could hope that her mother and the rest of her friends' parents and her other friends would make it out alive.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…….

Strut and the young flatteeth had made it out of the valley safely. They were at an exit that weren't near any of the other exits. None of the Grounders had stepped outside of the valley, so they were safe.

"What now Strut?!" Greg yelled. "Where do we go from here?!" (Author's note: Don't worry, Redfoot, Dil, Ichy, Julie, and the rest of the gang's folks are safe.)

Strut took a brief pause to allow some recovery from the tragedy that had just occurred. "There is one place we can go," Strut said, "Considering that a majority of the survivors have fled, this valley is not safe anymore."

"But what should we do?" Rita asked, tears in her eyes. "If they are going to stay in the valley, our only choice is to fight back," Strut said, "But we can't do that by ourselves. You children will need to go to the Great Valley, you know some of the sharpteeth there, our best chance is to get them to join forces with us again."

"But what about you Strut?" asked Myra.

The fast runner knew that even though he wanted to help the children, he knew he would be of better assistance going through the Mysterious Beyond. Also, he knew that if the gang went with him, he wasn't sure if they be able to find enough food for everyone.

"There's someone I have to find," replied the fast runner.

"Guys, we have to do this!" Rita said, managing to hold back her tears. "For our friends, our families, for everyone!"

"I'm in," said Rory. "Me too," continued Greg. "As am I," Myra concluded.

"Then, I wish you all the best of luck," Sturt said, pointing in the direction of the Great Valley, then went off in his own direction. "Farewell for now."

THE PRESENT……….

All of the sharpteeth were horrified by the story., especially Cera. "And we kept walking in this direction until we failed to noticed we were on an edge above this canyon and fell down," Rita finally concluded.

"So now what?" asked Littlefoot.

"We need to meet the leader of the Great Valley, we've moved here, you could say," Rita said.

(There's chapter 13, Read and Review! NOTE TO MY READERS: On the 21st, I leave for a vacation with my dad to Florida, South Carolina, and West Virginia for a family reunion, and went be back to the 31st. So if I don't have a chapter up by then, don't expect one till early August.)

Next Time on Sharptooth Valley II: Rita, Rory, Myra, and Greg are allowed to stay in the valley by Sharptooth, but will they be able to prove to the other inhabitants that can be of use and not food? Also, Cera reveals what truly happened to her and Tricia, and Ruby is in for a surprise.)


	15. A Leaf Among Meat Part 1

(Now that my vacation is over, I can give you guys the next chapter, so here it is!)

Chapter 14: A Leaf Among Meat Part 1

The sharpteeth were still shocked by the leafeaters' recent statements. "Live here?" Littlefoot finally spoke up, "Are you sure that's safe?"

"The leader here knows me," Rita said, "And you guys can vouch for us, right?"

"We will," Ruby responded, nodding her head. "It's just that…I doubt we will be able to tell everyone, and there are some sharpteeth we know that are still upset towards your kind because of the water contamination incident."

"No surprise there…" Myra said, reluctantly nodding with agreement. "We should be getting back to the Valley now," Petrie spoke up.

The gang now didn't really care about the hunting test, they were sure what just transpired would cause Sharptooth to give them another opportunity to take the test at a later date.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Greg. "No, nothing," Chomper said.

As the now bigger group was walking out of the canyon, Chomper, Ruby, and Littlefoot noticed that something was clearly spooking Cera. True, the flattooth's story did shock them, but Cera looked more frightened, as if there was something else that was bothering her…. "Cera, something wrong?" Ruby asked. "No, nothing at all," the light orange fast biter lied.

Her friends could clearly tell that wasn't the truth, but they decide to ask her about it later. Now, they needed to find Sharptooth.

Dein, Terri, and Mr. Belly Dragger were still judging the young sharpteeth who were returning with the prey they had caught. "Odd," Dein commented, "I'm surprised we haven't seen our son or any of his friends."

"Yeah, I know," Terri agreed, "But I'm willing to bet they are going to bring back the biggest prey of them all!" It was at that moment the grownup sharpteeth saw Chomper and the others coming towards them, and then they noticed the 4 leafeaters following them.

"Well, this wasn't what we were expecting," Dein said, confused about what was going on. But then he noticed Rita among the leafeaters.

"Isn't that that longneck Chomper is friends with?" he asked his mate. "It is," Terri replied. "I remember her too," added Mr. Belly Dragger.

"Mom, we have a situation," Chomper said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…………

The three grownups were also shocked by the story of how the 4 prey dinosaurs ended up there. "That's horrible," Terri said, slightly creeped out.

"We just hope we can get some help here," said Rory. "So where is this sharptooth named Sharptooth?"

"At this time of day, since there isn't another meeting planned for today, I would assume he is having dinner at this time."

Although Rory, Rita, Myra, and Greg were still a tad bit nervous about living amongst sharpteeth, there were even more bothered by the fact they would be around the predators when they were eating, that was a sight they just knew they wouldn't get used to seeing.

"Stick close by us," Dein said to the new arrivals, "There are some people I know who would try to eat you if they saw you, mainly cause they are always hungry." Myra shivered a bit at this comment.

"He does have a point there," Petrie said, flying above. "My siblings are probably hungry for threehorn right now."

"Now's not the time to be saying that," Littlefoot whispered to his friend. "Sorry," Petrie apologized, hoping he didn't add any fear to the newcomers. But their personal mission prevented them from being bothered by that comment.

ANOTHER COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER……….

Everyone made it back to the entrance of the Great Valley. "I sort of remember this place," Rita recalled, having lived here in the early portions of her life before the sharpteeth came.

"At least you have a nice supply of green food," Greg commented, seeing all the plants and trees around them.

"Guys, let's worry about that later," Myra spoke up, "We need this Sharptooth to let us stay in this place." Everyone agreed with that.

Like Mr. Belly Dragger said, Sharptooth was enjoying a nice dinner of a flattoothed flyer. He had been impressed with the catchings many of the young sharpteeth had made over today, and he knew which of them would be great additions to the hunting parties. There were some young sharpteeth who were less successful, but they would have another opportunity to test their skills at the next Hunting Final.

"Sharptooth!" Ruby called, getting his attention. "Yes Ruby?" Sharptooth asked in response, seeing her lead the rest of her friends. "There are some dinosaurs who need to talk to you."

"Who would that be?" he asked, but he soon got his answer when he saw Rory, Greg, Myra, and Rita. He immediately recognized them, but he didn't know what they were doing here in the Great Valley. Then it hit him.

The feelings he had some time ago, about danger being in the future. Actually, he knew these 4 leaf eaters posed no threat in the slightest to the Great Valley's tranquility, he just knew in his mind that the reason they were here couldn't be related to anything good.

"Um….Mr. Sharptooth?" Rita asked in the language of the carnivores. "Me and my friends have a big request to ask you…."

(Author's note: At this point, Rita and the rest of her friends explained what you were already told about in the previous chapter. I can imagine it might get repetitive to tell the same story twice in 2 consecutive chapters, so I'm just going to skip the telling of the story to Sharptooth. PS: For those of you who are reading this on only, I'm back from my vacation and thought it was very fun.)

"That's horrible," Sharptooth said, having never heard of such big chaos since the Rinkus and Sierra conflict.

"And that's why we're here now," Rita said, concluding the tale. "So Mr. Sharptooth, could me and my friends stay here and try to get help in saving our valley?"

Sharptooth, of course, couldn't say no in this situation. He cared for the 4 young flatteeth, and knew that this was the best thing he could do for them.

"Yes, all 4 of you are welcomed here and I assure you that you will be safe, and we'll help you with your mission." Sharptooth said.

Greg and the others looked happy, but they still got nervous at the sight of the biggest carnivore in the area.

"Thank you sir," the 4 leaf eaters said in unison. "I'll call for a meeting to explain the situation to everyone," Sharptooth announced.

"Stick by us until, ok?" Terri smiled, wanting to get along with her son's friends. "Sure Mrs. Chomper's mom," Rory replied in sharptooth.

As Mr. Belly Dragger went around the valley to tell the inhabitants about the recent meeting, Ruby, Littlefoot, and Chomper went over to Cera. Ducky and Spike returned to the waterhole.

Most of the adults (Particularly the ones who were parents) were wondering what the meeting they had been informed of could be about, since Mr. Belly Dragger said it wasn't related to the big hunting test.

"Something you want to ask me?" Cera asked, knowing her friends had something on her minds.

"Cera, something _was_ bothering you earlier today, we could see it on your face," Ruby said.

"Was it something connected to the evil dinos Rita talked about?" asked Chomper curiously.

"It's just, well….I'll tell you guys later!" Cera said, still not knowing what to do.

Ruby turned to her two t-rex friends. "Let's catch up with her after the meeting." Chomper and Littlefoot nodded in agreement to this plan.

AT THE MEETING AREA………

Nobody besides the sharpteeth who already knew were currently aware of Rita, Myra, Rory, and Greg's presence.

Myra gulped. "Scared?" Rory asked with a little smirk in an attempt to brighten the mood. "No, just haven't seen so many sharpteeth at once," Myra replied.

"Ok, I'll give you that," Rory nodded. After a few more minutes, the meeting area was packed.

Sharptooth cleared his throat with a very small roar to begin his speech. "Everyone, a tragic event has happened a few days ago," he began.

"What happened?" asked Watra from the waterhole. (Remember, she's the same type of dinosaur as Elsie from LBT5.) This was on everyone's minds, it a tragic event occurred, how could they have not heard about it?

Rita and the others were still standing behind Sharptooth, still not quite ready to walk out into the open. No one could see them yet, and they knew that if they were smelt by someone in the crowd, that sharptooth would probably figure it was one of the prey the young hunters had brought back.

"From what I've just heard, a mysterious and evil group of dinosaurs out in the Mysterious Beyond, that consisted of both carnivores and herbivores snuck into Flattooth Valley and killed and injured many of it's inhabitants.

Everyone was surprised by this news, though Veli said only in his mind "_So, why should we care? It's just flatteeth."_

"And now, the primary reason I called all of you here tonight is this: 4 young leaf eaters who managed to escape the chaos have come here to the Great Valley."

Rory, Rita, Greg, and Myra knew that this was the signal for them to make their appearance, so they stepped forward.

"Hey, I recognize the longneck," Littlefoot's grandmother whispered to his grandfather, "She helped us in the confrontation with that gang of flyers."

"Yeah, I think I may have seen her when we all met up after we won the battle," Grandpa Sharptooth replied.

"They were told to come to this valley to find assistance on their mission to reclaim their valley. Until that time, they will stay here, and live with us," Sharptooth explained.

This trigged mixed, non-vocal reactions from the crowd. Some of the grownups felt the same way Sharptooth did, and were willing to accept the leaf eaters as part of the Great Valley. Some weren't quite as trusting, however. Some of them felt that if what these kids said was true, what would stop those evil dinosaurs from the Great Valley? And some of the grownups even thought they could've been making all of this up and that the kids might actually be up to something. (Most of them didn't recognize them from the flyer battle.)

"Unless the leafeaters change their minds about where they want to stay, they will stay in my cave for the time being," Sharptooth concluded.

Ruby, watching for a distance, didn't mind this news, she had grown to like Rita and the others from their past meetings. It was clear at this point that the meeting was coming to a close, so she went to find Chomper.

The Bright Circle was setting on that day, so Rory, Myra, Rita, and Greg decided to head to Sharptooth's cave. They would get used to life in the Great Valley tomorrow.

Chomper and Ruby finally caught up to Cera again meanwhile. "Ok Cera, the meeting is over, what were you going to tell us?"

Cera sighed, finally ready to tell her friends about what she experienced. "You remember when me and Tricia got swept away by the fast water?" she asked. Ruby and Chomper nodded yes. "Well, I wasn't quite telling the truth when I said we simply just swam to safety."

"So what happened?" Chomper asked, hoping his fast biter friends didn't get hurt in that situation.

"Well, eventually we ended up in a whirlpool and got sucked underground. But we didn't drown because we ended up in some kind of cave." "Whoa…" Chomper and Ruby responded.

"And in that cave, we saw dinosaurs like the ones in Rita's story," Cera went on. Ruby and Chomper now went wide-eyed. "Did they hurt you?" Ruby asked, hoping they didn't.

"No, they looked like they were training for something," "Probably the attack on Flattooth Valley," Chomper figured.

"But how did you get out of there with no trouble?" asked Ruby. "Oh, some kids led us to a way out."

"Geez, they even have kids in that group, that's awful," said Ruby. "What kind of dinosaurs were they?"

"If I remember right, they were a sharptooth and a fast biter, and they were both boys," Cera recalled. "Did they say their names?" Chomper asked.

"No, they said it was against their leader's rules or something," Cera explained.

"That's someone I'm sure we don't wanna meet," Ruby spoke up. "What did they look like?"

"Well, they had the tar on them like the dinosaurs in Rita's story, but I could see what colors they were," Cera said. "The sharptooth was dark-colored, his body was almost the same color as the tar. But the fast biter looked kind of odd," Cera explained.

"Odd, how?" Ruby asked.

AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE………

"Pretty big place," Rory spoke up, looking around. "We all have plenty of sleeping space, even with Sharptooth in here."

"Well, we'll probably be here for a while, it's a good thing we'll like it," Rita said, eating a treestar she had plucked from a tree.

BACK WITH CHOMPER, RUBY, AND CERA……….

"Well, it was odd, because from what I could see of him, that fast biter's colors were like the exact same as yours Ruby," Cera concluded.

Ruby went wide-eyed. Thinking back, way, way, back, there were only 4 other fast biters with the same color as her. And she knew who they all were…..

TO BE CONTINUED……….

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope it makes up for my absence due to my vacation. Anyways, as usual, Read and Review!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Ruby is haunted by Cera's recent revelation, Rita and the others get used to life in the Great Valley, and Mr. Belly Dragger may finally have found an apprentice.


	16. A Leaf Among Meat Part 2

(As usual, the next chapter is here.)

Chapter 15: A Leaf Among Meat Part 2

"That's odd," Chomper said, after hearing Cera's description of the fast biter she encountered in the cavern of the Grounders. "What do you think about that Ruby?"

But when Chomper turned towards his girlfriend, he saw that she was standing perfectly still with her eyes and mouth wide open, as if in shock.

"Um Ruby, what's going on?" Cera asked, now she was the one asking questions. Ruby still did not reply.

"Ok, this is bad," Chomper whispered to Cera. Ruby was clearly in shock, and she wouldn't tell them the reason.

Just then, the dark red/pink fast biter began walking forward, as if in a trance, as she didn't interact (or seem to notice for that matter) any of her surroundings. She made her way across the Great Valley without coming into contact with anyone, having just one thought in her head:

"_It couldn't be…..there's no way…..it has to be someone else."_ That thought kept echoing in her mind until she reached Sharptooth's cave, where she then found her regular sleeping spot.

"Night Ruby," Rory called in the sharptooth language, but Ruby still didn't reply. "That's odd," Rory said to himself, confused by Ruby's silence. The threeorn decided to ask her about it tomorrow.

In Chomper's cave, he was having even more unsettling feelings that the ones caused by Cera looking disturbed, but he eventually managed to fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING………..

All around the valley, the sharpteeth (as well as the 4 leaf eaters) were waking up from what was pretty much a good night's sleep. "Well, this is it," Rita said to her friends.

"What's it?" asked Greg with a yawn.

"This is our first entire day spent in the Great Valley since we were younger," Rita explained in response.

"We should try to make some friends here," agreed Rory, "I'm sure some of the sharpteeth will like us, considering we know how to speak like they do."

"We can only hope so," concluded Myra.

ACROSS THE VALLEY………

Littlefoot noticed Shorty was already awake, but he had already left, possibly to catch breakfast for himself. Ducky, Spike, and the rest of Ducky's family were enjoying breakfast, Spike eating a small threehorn (Don't worry, it is not Rory or Myra) pretty quickly.

"You love to eat a lot Spike, you do, you do," smiled Ducky. "Please, tell us something we don't know," one of her sisters said.

Petrie awoke with a start, his brothers playing a prank on him, by lifting him p and dropping him back into the nest. They then quickly flew off, laughing all the way.

"Jerks," Petrie muttered, by then he formed a hypothesis. "Maybe I'll try to work this into one of my future stunts," the young sharptooth flyer figured, then set off to join his friends.

Guido managed to sleep out in the open, since he hated rain making his feathers all wet.

Tippy slept peacefully near the water with the other belly draggers.

Cera had a peaceful night's sleep with her family, and she hoped Ruby was feeling better, but she doubted it.

Chomper soon awoke, had a quick breakfast with his parents, then went off to find Ruby and the rest of his pals.

The gang (Including Rory, Rita, Greg, and Myra) were gathered at the gang's traditional story-telling space. Ruby still had that same expression on her face, it's almost like she was a zombie. (Which the gang of course have never heard of nor do they exist.) But she was doing more things then she was last night, for example, she was paying attention to her friends, and with actions only, responded to what they did.

"What's going on Chomper?" asked Littlefoot, looking at Ruby, "She looks even more freaked out than Cera did."

"I don't know what made her start acting like that," Chomper responded, "After Cera told us why she was scared, Ruby started acting…..ya know, I wouldn't say scared….it looked more like she was surprised by something."

"Must be a pretty bad surprise," commented Petrie.

At this point, Myra came over. "It was odd walking over here," she said, "We could see some of the grownups looked angry at us."

"It's all Redfoot's fault," grumbled Greg, "If he wasn't so desperate at trying to get this place back, which, in all honesty, really isn't that greater than our regular valley, maybe sharpteeth and flatteeth around these parts would be able to get along easier."

"Agreed," said Rita. "I saw some belly draggers playing a game that looked interesting, but they seemed mad at me."

Just then, much against everyone's expectance, Ruby finally spoke up. "Don't worry, give everyone here time, I'm sure they'll grow to like you."

Chomper was relieved to see Ruby talking again. "Glad to hear you again Ruby," smiled Chomper. "Why were you staying quiet?"

"Oh, no reason, I just had something wrong with my throat," she said with a laugh. Suddenly she brought her mouth close to Chomper's ear and whispered "Met me at Saurus Rock tonight."

Chomper nodded in reply. He felt that Ruby made up the throat comment, and this pretty much confirmed by what she just said. Suddenly, a large growling was heard.

"Spike, I've never heard your belly growl that loudly," Littlefoot said with a little smirk. Spike made a noise suggesting "That wasn't me." The growling was heard again, revealing that it was Greg's belly whose was rumbling.

"I guess I'm hungry," Greg said, "What's the best place to find treestars?" he asked.

Ducky turned to face one direction. "Over there, oh yes, oh yes," the swimming sharptooth said. "I'll go with you," Rory said.

As the two boys left, Myra let out a little smile. "Ah Greg…body of a spiketail, stomach of a belly dragger." Neither Spike nor Tippy looked offended by this comment.

"Tippy wonders what we should do next?" she asked.

Chomper turned to the longneck and threehorn who stayed behind. "You guys ever play Pine Cone?" he asked. Chomper knew that his friends indeed played that game in the past reality before he made his wish, but wasn't sure if that was still the same case in this reality.

"We've heard of it," Rita said, "I'm told it's very popular with sharptooth kids, is that right?"

All the sharpteeth nodded yes. "Come on, we'll show it to you," Ruby smiled, finally managing to look happy again. And the gang set off to their little arena.

MEANWHILE………..

Greg and Rory managed to find the trees Ducky was talking about. "I take my previous comment back," Greg said, looking up at the massive amounts of treestars, "This place is paradise compared to our Valley."

"But we're still going to reclaim it," Rory said, hoping this wouldn't distract Greg from their main goal. "I know, I know," Greg replied apologetically. As they began digging in, they noticed Hyp, Nod, and Mutt a short distance away.

Hyp had been spending more of his time with his buds, mainly to avoid his father and his brother Silo. Today, he, Mutt, and Nod gathered up a lot of little leafeaters for a little eating contest.

"I'm the best eater here in the valley, and probably the best compared to those in the Mysterious Beyond too," Nod bragged. "No way, me and Mutt could eat more than you," Hyp retorted.

This gave Rory an idea. "What don't you join that competition Greg?" he suggested only half-sarcastically.

"You know I won't eat meat!" Greg replied. Rory laughed. "I know that….but why don't you try entering with your own personal favorite: treestars?"

Greg looked up and noticed that indeed that the amount of green food in the immediate area was comparable to how much prey the trio had caught. "Good idea," Greg said, and he and Rory quickly gathered up a lot.

ELSE WHERE……….

Chomper, Littlefoot, Petrie, Ruby, Cera, Tippy, Spike (Non-verbally of course), and Guido explained to Myra and Rita the rules of Pine Cone. "Sounds pretty fun," said Rita.

"How about this, boys vs. girls?" said Littlefoot. "It's a game," Myra replied confidently. Myra, Rita, Ruby, Cera, and Tippy got on one side while Chomper, Spike, Littlefoot, Guido, and Petrie got on the other. Ducky, as usual, had to watch from the waterhole, but that didn't bother her.

The game soon began. The girls got an early lead when Ruby employed a new tactic she created in her head: She called it the "Wait Till Chomper Has The Pine Cone, Run Up To Him, Give Him A Warm Smile, Thus Distracting Him Long Enough For You To Steal The Pine Cone Away From Him And Run Towards The Goal And Score A Point, And When The Other Team Isn't Catching On To This, Keep Using This Method Over And Over Until Victory Is Ours" plan. (Catchy name, ain't it?)

Littlefoot and Petrie managed to bring the game back in the guys' favor with double the effort from both of them. But the game was soon come to an abrupt stop when Guido noticed something a short distance away.

"Hey, what's that?" the sharpbeak asked, seeing Mr. Belly Dragger tending to someone. "Nice try Guido, that's not distracting us," Cera commented, thinking it was all a part of the game.

"No, I see something too," Rita said, recognizing Mr. Belly Drager, having worked with him during the showdown at Black Roc. "I'm gonna go see if he needs help."

"Help?" Guido asked confused, "Where did she learn healing stuff?"

"Oh, it's something she learned about back home," Myra explained, "She said that information could be very handy when someone's sick or hurt."

MEANWHILE…….

"Aren't you some of those flatteeth who came here yesterday?" asked Hyp. "The very same," replied Rory. "My friend here wants to join your eating contest."

"But he's a flattooth," Nod laughed, "I'm sure meat isn't exactly his forte."

"I'm aware of that," replied Greg, showing the huge pile of leaves he and Rory collected. "That's why I'll enter with these."

"You're on!" Nod laughed, certain he would win.

A FEW MINUTES LATER……….

"Go Greg! Go Greg!" Rory cheered on from the sidelines, it was clear that either Greg r Nod would be the winner. Mutt had given up early into the competition, and even though Hyp tried his hardest, he eventually couldn't fit anything else into his stomach.

Greg caught engulfing the leaves like crazy while Nod kept on eating his meat as fast as he could. Soon, both players were eating more slowly, signifying they were getting full.

"Just a few more…." Greg strained to himself. He leaned over and grabbed the last leaf he could with his teeth, and gulped it down. After that, he gave up, and Nod still had enough energy to eat one more of his food. "I won!" the belly dragger cheered, albeit weakly.

"Good game," Hyp said, getting to be a lot nicer now, shaking Greg's front foot with his claw.

"You guys are pretty cool," Rory said, "Wanna hang out again in the future?" "Sure," replied Nod, who just then let out a massive belch, followed soon by Greg. Soon, all 5 dinosaurs were sharing a big laugh.

ELSE WHERE……..

Mr. Belly Dragger did indeed want Rita's help, he was treating a teenage fast biter who had gotten bitten during an unsuccessful hunt.

"I know just the trick for something like this," Rita said, remembering similar incidents happening in her home valley, gathering a purple plant with her teeth.

"Rub this on the wound, and make sure he doesn't get it wet, that could only increase the pain," the longneck said in sharptooth.

"That's correct Rita," Mr. Belly Dragger smiled, impressed by her knowledge of cures and other medicines. He realized something now, and knew he had to ask this longneck the question.

"Rita," the big belly dragger said, "For some time now I've been looking for an apprentice who can follow in my claw prints. Now, I don't know how long you'll live in the Great Valley, but until then, could you consider this offer?"

Rita thought about this for a moment. This would be a good opportunity to make friends with the sharpteeth. I mean, what better way to get to meet others than to help them with injuries or possibly save their lives? (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Actually, I'm sure that's not the best way, but let's just go with that for the sake of the story.) "Mr. Belly Dragger, I accept your offer," she replied, trying to sound "all proper."

"I'm glad to hear that," the belly dragger smiled back, "Meet me in this area tomorrow after lunch."

At this point, Rory and a pretty full Greg rejoined the group. "What happened to you?" Myra asked Greg with a laugh.

"Had an eating contest," the spiketail replied, a bit weak from all that eating. "With 3 dinos named Nod, Hyp, and Mutt. They seem nice."

"Wow, you got along with Hyp and his buddies, that is impressive," Chomper said, even though they knew Hyp had gotten nice since Silo arrived, but he was surprised that the flatteeth befriended him so quickly.

Rita looked up to see the Bright Circle beginning to set. "It's about dinner time," she said, "We should be heading back to our sleeping places/families for a bite to eat."

Everyone nodded yes, and the gang said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

As the 4 leafeaters headed towards the trees with many treestars, Rory smiled "I think we're off to a good start."

LATER THAT NIGHT………..

After Dein and Terri went to sleep, Chomper snuck out and headed back to Saurus Rock, where ruby was waiting at the top. "I'm here," he called to Ruby, and began climbing up the big stone t-rex.

At the top, Ruby didn't look shocked anymore, but she still looked rather serious and bothered. "So what's bothering you?" Chomper asked his girlfriend.

"Cera's story about what happened," Ruby replied. "What part of it?" Chomper asked. "When she talked about the kids who helped her and Tricia out of there," Ruby replied.

"So what bothered you?" Chomper asked again.

"When she talked about that little fast biter, she said he looked like me when it came to colors."

"So why does that bother you?" asked Chomper.

"I've seen a lot of little fast biters in my life, and there's only one I've seen that shares my colors," Ruby gulped.

"Who's that?" asked Chomper, when a theory of who it might be popped in his head, but it couldn't be true….could it?

"My brother Howler," Ruby finally said. "The one who I thought died when he fell down that crack in the Earth. I doubt it could be true, but that's the only possible fast biter Cera could have seen."

Chomper just sat their, shocked and wide-eyed. Was Ruby's brother alive? And if he is, what was he doing with those evil dinos?

"That's all I wanted to say," Ruby concluded, giving Chomper a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Both carnivores headed to their homes, but this night wouldn't be leaving their minds anytime soon.

(Read and Review! Hope you liked this chapter!)

Next Time on Sharptooth Valley II: After Littlefoot and Rory are badly injured in a tragic mistake, 3 members of the gang recount the events that led up to it in a 3-part chapter storyline.


	17. Trilogy of Trauma Part 1

(Chapter 16 is here, right now guys!)

Chapter 16: Trilogy of Trauma Part 1: Petrie's Story

"IT HURTS!!!" Littlefoot roared in pain, as did Rory. Both of them had their tails and one of their legs badly hurt, potentially even broken. And all because of an accident they wouldn't want to remember….

Rita and Mr. Belly Dragger quickly arrived at the scene. "What happened?!" Rita asked horrified, seeing her friends with hurt. Littlefoot and Rory weren't strong enough to reply, so Mr. Belly Dragger picked the two of them up and carried them back to where the healing process could begin.

Choper, Ruby, Myra, Greg, Cera, Petrie, and Shorty watched this whole event transpire before their eyes, and they hated the fact they were unable to do anything about it. Shorty, followed shortly thereafter by Saura and Tyran went over to where Littlefoot was.

The rest of the gang, not wanting to disrupt or possibly mess-up the cures that would be applied, headed back to their homes with a dash of regret in all of them.

THE NEXT MORNINNG……….

"This sucks….it really does," Cera sighed, walking with Chomper and Petrie.

"I can't believe we weren't able to stop this," Chomper sighed. The 3 young sharpteeth made their way over to Sharptooth's cave, they had something to tell him.

Currently, Myra and Greg were gathering up food for Rory, and Spike, Tippy, Guido, Ducky (from the water of course), and Ruby were waiting patiently to see if their friends' condition was improving. The 3 who were going to the cave were the ones who could explain the situation the best that's why they chose to go there.

"Um…Mr. Shartptooth?" Petrie asked when they arrived at their destination.

"Yes Petrie?" the massive t-rex asked I response. "We want to tell you about why our friends got hurt," Petrie concluded.

"I heard it wasn't an accident," Sharptooth replied. "But Ruby didn't want to go in details."

"I could understand why," Chomper said, making eye contact with the ground only.

"So what happened children?" Sharptooth asked. Cera, Petrie, and Chomper sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds before Petrie finally spoke up.

"I guess I'll start," the sharptoothed flyer said. He thought back to an appropriate place to start the story.

"Well, a few days ago…….."

(Author's note: This 3-part chapter is set about a week and a half after the events of the previous chapter, so you can know the time gap.)

PETRIE'S POV:

It was a regular morning for all of us. We all went on our morning hunt except for the flatteeth of course, when we decided to play another game of Pine Cone.

"Go far!" Littlefoot called, using all his might to toss it to Cera, his teammate. Cera leaped up and managed to dodge Spike and Rita's tail whacks, as they were on the opposite team.

"I'm going to win!" Cera bragged, dashing towards the goal, when Myra charged into her and knocked her over, causing the pine to fly out of her claws and into the moving water.

"Aw crud," Cera complained, "That was the only cone we found today."

Now me, being the only flyer, decided to go get it.

Petrie followed the floating pine cone down the water, but he never got a chance to grab it before it went off a waterfall.

But I wasn't about to give up.

When the pine cone hit the water below, the rapids stopped moving, giving Petrie the perfect chance to swoop down and grab it. "Now's my chance!" he said. He zipped downwards and picked up the game piece with his claws. Now, the part of the valley Petrie was in was pretty abandoned, except for one dinosaur.

A lone bladeback, about the gang's age, was playing by himself, tossing a rock and catching it. Petrie was curious about who this kid was and didn't want him to be by himself.

"Um…..hello there," the carnivorous flyer said, catching the bladeback's attention and causing him to turn around. "Um, hey…." He replied.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Petrie asked.

I was being as polite as I should have been, I can remember.

"Playing," was the only thing the young bladeback said in response. "Don't you have friends to play with?" Petrie asked.

"I don't have friends," the bladeback replied, not in a "I'm proud of that" tone, but more like a "I wish I did" tone.

"I could introduce you to my friends," Petrie offered friendly. "Really?" the bladeback smiled. "Thank you."

"Just follow me," Petrie said, when he suddenly remembered that since the bladeback was a ground walker, he couldn't simply fly back the same way Petrie could.

"Looks like to we have to go another way," Petrie laughed.

ALONG THE PATH BACK TO THE GANG……

"What's your name anyways?" asked Petrie. "I'm Spinner," the bladeback replied. "Neat name," commented Petrie.

Now Spinner seemed nice. He really was. It's just what happened next caused something bad.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was getting patient. "Where on earth is Petrie?" grunted Cera. "It's been like half an hour already!"

"I see him!" Greg called, turning his head, "And there's someone walking with him too."

"Petrie was walking?" Ruby asked surprised. "You know what I meant," replied Greg.

Petrie and Spinner showed up, the young flier holding the pinecone in claw. "Everybody, this is Spinner," Petrie introduced.

"Hi Spinner, I'm Ruby," the fast biter introduced. "Hi…" Spinner replied, rather shyly.

"And I'm Rita," Rita smiled. "I think I saw you before," Spinner said, recalling the meeting Sharptooth held.

One by one, the rest of the gang (Including Shorty) introduced themselves to Spinner, and the bladeback seemed happy to meet them.

"We were just in the middle of a game, wanna join us?" Myra asked in sharptoth.

"Sure," Spinner replied, still slightly shy. "You were playing a game of pine cone, right?"

Everyone nodded "yes."

"Well, I've seen others play it before, I hope I can be of assistance." Guido volunteered to step out of the game so Spinner could join and so there would be teams with an even number of players on each.

And, I have to admit, Spinner was a natural at that game! He was one of the best pine cone players under the Bright Circle!

Spinner helped the game turn around completely. Myra's team, which was behind the whole game, now was taking the lead!

"This is fun!" Spinner grinned, scoring the 9th and final point needed to win the game.

"I…..don't……believe that," Cera said, shocked. "You did great Spinner!" Littlefoot complimented. This was pretty good for someone who had never played the game before.

"Really?" asked Spinner, impressed by his own strength. "Yeah, you did awesome!" cheered Chomper.

It was just then they heard mean-sounding laughter.

Silo had been taking a walk and bragging to some female sharpteeth his age about his great hunting abilities.

"So, the puny little bladeback is good at a little brat's game," Silo laughed.

"Knock it off Silo," Littlefoot responded, sticking up for his new friend. "We just met him, and he didn't do anything to you!"

"Hmph, whatever," Silo chuckled, walking off with that kind of smug expression that if a real-life person gave you, you would just want to punch in the face, you know?

Spinner noticeably looked hurt by this comment. "Don't let him get to you Spinner, Silo's just a bully," Chomper said.

THE PRESENT, IN SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE………

"And that's where the trouble started….." Petrie concluded for now.

(Read and review! Sorry this chapter was short in length, but the next 2 chapters of this storyline will be longer, this one pretty much was the prologue. )

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Spinner keeps hanging out with the gang, but will Silo's taunts end up pushing him over the edge?


	18. Trilogy of Trauma Part 2

(Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!)

Chapter 17: Trilogy of Trauma Part 2: Cera's Story.

On the other side of the Great Valley, Rita and Mr. Belly Dragger were still, for lack of a different word, operating on Littlefoot and Rory.

"Ow…..ow," they said still in great pain, but they managed to stop yelling. Rita felt Littlefoot's leg to determine where the bone fracture was.

"Ooh, this is bad," she said, feeling where the bones in the leg didn't feel right. "I don't know if you guys will be able to move for a while now," she revealed.

"You two will need to keep those elevated," Mr. Belly Dragger said, as he applied the healing fruit juices.

"I remember those," Guido said, watching from a short distance away. A couple of months ago, he and Petrie got badly injured after one of Petrie's stunts went wrong. The sharpbeak hated that memory, and also hated the situation his pals were in now.

BACK AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE…………

"So what happened next?" Sharptooth asked Chomper, Petrie, and Cera.

"Well, I was gone for a bit," Petrie explained, "Helping my family with their hunts." "I was there," Cera said, "I'll pick where you left off Petrie."

"Thanks," responded the sharptoothed flier.

FLASHBACK……

CERA'S POV:

_We had all grown to like Spinner, he was fun to play with._

The gang decided to go explore the Secret Caverns that day, Ruby looking the most excited by this. "I love caves," the fast biter said.

"Tippy bets Spike does too," Tippy commented, "Cause Spike can corner and catch his food in there." Spike nodded in agreement.

As the gang reached the Secret Caverns and started to walk inside, Spinner stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong Spinner?" asked Chomper. "I….don't like the dark," Spinner replied with a noticeable shiver.

"It's ok, you don't have t go with us, you can just wait outside," Ruby said calmly. "Thanks Ruby," replied Spinner, and the young bladeback ran back out into the sunshine.

_Little did we know this was exactly what Silo wanted to hear._

As the group was adventuring through the caves, Chomper came over to Ruby with a suggestion. "After this, we should get lunch for Spinner."

"That's a good idea Chomper," Ruby responded, "He seems very shy. And Silo didn't help when he teased him the other day."

"Yeah, Hyp's brother was a real jerk," agreed Cera.

I think I can understand why Hyp used to be a bully. After seeing his dad and his brother, it's clear that it's something that runs in his family.

Spinner was waiting for his friends outside while he hummed to himself. After a few minutes of nothing happening around him, he heard a familiar voice, and it wasn't a good one.

"Hey there tiny biter," Silo laughed in a mean tone. Spinner turned to see the teen t-rex walking up to him.

"Leave me alone," Spinner said, not wanting to deal with the bully again.

"Your friends dessert you?" Silo asked with a jerkish laugh. "They did not!" Spinner yelled angrily. "I'm only by myself because I don't like dark caves!

"So you hate the dark eh?" Silo smirked evilly. Spinner suddenly got very nervous.

"Knock it off bro!" Hyp said, walking up to his brother. Silo's grin did not go away in the slightest.

"Ah yes….me beloved brother," Silo laughed, then he turned to Spinner. "You're off the pointy rock (Off the hook)……..for now, that is."

Hyp ran off with his brother in presuit. After a few more minutes, the gang exited the Secret Caverns. They could see that Spinner looked slightly distressed.

"Don't tell me Hyp's brother…." Petrie figured. Spinner only nodded in reply.

"I hate him…" the bladeback said in a quiet-yet-angry voice.

Littlefoot and the others didn't know how to respond to that comment. True, they could say they hated Rinkus and Sierra and the other evil flyers, but they didn't really hate anyone in the Great Valley. Even when Hyp, Nod, and Mutt acted like bullies towards them, even then the gang wouldn't hate them.

"I wish that meanie's dad would do something about him," Spinner grunted madly.

"I doubt that will happen," commented Nod, who was walking by. "Hyp's father would never say or do anything bad to Silo, not even complain that he's acting like a jerk. To Hyp's dad, Silo is the model hatchling."

Spinner growled, upset by this. "Just don't worry about it," Rita said, trying to cheer Spinner up. "We won't let him tease you anymore."

"Thank you Rita," Spinner replied.

THE PRESENT, WITH RITA AND MR. BELLY DRAGGER……

"Has anything changed?" asked Greg. "I think we've been able to help with the pain," Mr. Belly Dragger explained, "But it will come back if they attempt to move."

"Rory…I'm sorry I wasn't able to help," Myra said, holding back a tear.

"Don't worry about it Myra," Rory responded, his eyes closed. He was still awake and he felt talking with his friends could help him and Littlefoot, "I wouldn't have wanted you to possibly get hurt too."

"Thanks," Myra replied, though she did still feel a bit bad.

AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE……

"Silo didn't stop picking on your friend?" Sharptooth asked, even though he knew for sure what the answer would be.

"Correct," Chomper replied somberly. Cera then picked up where she left off.

THE PAST, CERA'S POV:

We went for a hunt after that, and Spinner even managed to catch a young longneck by himself. After lunch, we went to the waterhole.

All of the gang was swimming, except for Guido who was still out catching lunch.

"That sharpbeak does kind of stink at hunting," Cera laughed.

"Well, that's good news for us leafeaters," Rory smiled. Like the old saying went, speak of the devil, because just at that moment Guido came flying towards his pals.

"Guys! Guess what I just heard!" he said excitedly.

"There's going to be a big feast?" Littlefoot asked hopefully. "No." "You improved your hunting skills?" asked Cera. "No, because they're just fine." "You saw more swimming sharpteeth in the valley?" Ducky asked hopefully. "Nope."

(Author's note: These questions went on for about a minute.)

"I saw Ms. Watra earlier and she said there's going to be a Carnivore Hunt in 2 days," the sharpbeak explained.

"Um, but don't carnivores hunt anyways?" Rita asked confused. The sharpteeth laughed a little laugh.

"No, a Carnivore Hunt is a game you play on your own or in teams where you are told to go around and find certain things and bring them back to a specific place," Chomper explained.

"I've heard flatteeth call it a Scavenger Hunt, which I always found odd," Ruby added, "Because we don't go around trying to find already dead food."

"We should join in," Littlefoot said. All of his other friends except Spinner agreed.

"Would you want to play Spinner?" Chomper asked. Spinner was still upset about being teased, but he did think this idea sounded interesting.

"Sure," Spinner replied, forming a smile.

Tippy was the next to speak up. "Tippy thinks tomorrow we should have a big race from one side of the valley to another."

Cera smirked confidently. "You guys will never be able to out run me and Ruby, fast biters, like the name suggests, are the fastest dinosaurs ever!"

"Oh, us bladebacks are also fast," Spinner said in an attempt at a brag.

Everything seemed to be going well. But what happened the next day was really bad.

The gang gathered at Chomper's cave, which would be the starting line for the race. "Ah, a race," Dein said, watching his son. "A good way to test how fast you are."

"So where do we run to?" Littlefoot asked. Ducky, Petrie, and Guido were not participating in the race, all for obvious reasons. Ducky was water bound, and Guido and Petrie weren't runners, so it wouldn't matter if they could go faster then the ground walkers.

Chomper, Cera, Ruby, Littlefoot, Spinner, Spike, Rita, Rory, Myra, Greg and Tippy all got ready. Terri would be the one who signaled the start of the race.

"On your mark……" the mother t-rex began "Get set……….." Everyone got in running positions. Suddenly Terri coughed. "Sorry, had some of my breakfast caught in my throat, anyways…..GO!!!!"

The running dinosaurs all set off as fast as they could. Cera, Ruby, Chomper, and Rita were in the lead, then the belly draggers shortly behind them, with Greg, Myra, Rory, Littlefoot, and Spinner at the back of the pack.

Spike made I noise suggesting "I can do this!" Spinner meanwhile, was turning out not be as fast as he hoped.

"Need some help?" Myra offered the bladeback friendly. "No….thanks," panted Spinner with a grin.

I may have been in the lead of that race, but the important stuff was happening right behind me.

Since Spinner and the otheres were so concentrated on the race, no one realized (or could smell) Silo sneaking up behind the bladeback.

"GOTCHA!" Silo laughed in his unlikeable way, grabbing Spinner. "What the?!" he cried in response. Rory and the others quickly turned around to see what Hyp's sibling was doing.

"Hey, let go of him!" Rory yelled in sharptooth. "What are you gonna do about it huh?" Silo laughed, running off with Spinner.

"Guys, come on!" Myra yelled to the rest of the gang. Spinner struggled to break free of Silo's grip, but to no avail. Silo managed to stay a short distance ahead of the kids until he reached a small cave with a boulder beside it.

"In you go!" Silo laughed, tossing Spinner into the small cave. Before Spinner could run back outside, Silo pushed the boulder in front of the cave entrance, preventing Spinner from exiting. It was now completely dark and spinner couldn't see anything.

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs. But Silo had already walked off, laughing to himself in his smug, sinister way.

The gang soon saw Silo walking away. "Where's Spinner?" panted Chomper. Then they heard his voice.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!" the young bladeback's voice was heard calling again.

"He's in the cave guys!" Greg realized, "We gotta move that boulder!" Indeed, the rock was too big for one young sharptooth to move alone.

"Let's all get one side," strategized Chomper. "Don't worry Spinner, we'll help you!" Spinner was too claustrophobic to reply.

"Ok…we can do this," Littlefoot said, summoning all his muscles.

I couldn't believe that anyone who lived in this valley could be so mean, but I guess Silo was the exception to that rule.

Rita, Rory, Cera, Ruby, Spike, Chomper, Littlefoot, Greg, and Tippy were able to move the boulder using their arms, legs, and heads. As soon as he saw sunlight again, Spinner immediately jumped out of the cave.

"Spinner, are you hurt?!" Littlefoot asked concerned. Spinner didn't reply.

Spinner didn't look hurt…..physically. But we could see in his eyes that this messed him up pretty badly.

The bladeback didn't say a word, and walked off. "Please Spinner, we want to help!" Littlefoot called, but the t-rex was ignored.

"Guys, I'm concerned," Chomper said. "Spinner looked very sad and angry."

THE PRESENT…….

"He looked pretty angry," agreed Petrie. Chomper nodded. He had been bulliued in both realities, but never to the level Silo picked on Spinner.

"And this is where the worst started," Cera continued.

THE PAST………

"I hope Spinner doesn't do anything drastic," Greg said, wanting to help his new friend.

If we only knew at the time…….

Spinner was walking back to his family's cave, and the way he kept muttering the same thing over and over to himself:

"I'm going to kill him……he deserves it……"

TO BE CONTINUED………..

(Read and review! I hope I ended on a good cliffhanger. These 3 chapters were inspired by a Static Shock episode, with a similar conflict.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Silo's bullying has caused Spinner to snap. Can the gang prevent their new friend from doing something he'll regret?


	19. Trilogy of Trauma Part 3

(Here's chapter 18, and the conclusion to the trilogy storyline.)

Chapter 18: Trilogy of Trauma Part 3: Chomper's Story.

THE PRESENT, SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE…………

"So did you children see Spinner after that incident?" asked Sharptooth.

"We tried to," Chomper replied, "A little while later we went over to his cave, but his mom told us he didn't walk to talk to anybody."

"We all felt bad, but we realized there was nothing we could've done then," said Petrie. He slammed his claw on the ground. "If we only knew, we could have stopped all of this!"

"So what happened next?" asked Sharptooth. Chomper decided to finish off the story. "Well……."

THE PAST, CHOMPER'S POV…………..

The next day was the Carnivore Hunt, and we still all wanted to participate in that. We went back to Spinner's cave to see if he wanted to join us, but he was still sitting there silently. His parents said he was going to be ok, so we decided to go off to the game.

"Man, I really hate Silo," Cera said. "Hyp told me he's going to be gone hunting all day, so that's somewhat of an improvement," Ruby said.

"I hope Spinner feels better soon," spoke up Rory, "He didn't deserve what happened to him.

IN SPINNER'S CAVE………….

Spinner did see and was aware of the fact Silo would be gone for most of the day, and that fit perfectly into his revenge plot…….

"Hey mom, dad?" Spinner asked. "Yes son?" the mother bladeback asked. "I'm feeling better, could I go play with my friends?"

Spinner's dad smiled, happy to see cheer up. "Of course you can," he said. "Thanks," Spinner smiled, giving both of his parents hugs and set off out of the cave.

The next step in his plan: He needed to find a female teenage t-rex, and ask her to tell Silo something……….

WITH THE GANG………

Ms. Watra told us the items we needed to get, and that we had to split into teams of two.

Petrie and Guido teamed up, as did Tippy and Spike, Cera and Ruby, Chomper and Littlefoot, Myra and Rory, and Rita and Greg. There were plenty of other teams too.

"When I give the starting roar, you can begin to collect the items," Watra said. "First team to come back with all the objects I said wins! If none of the teams have returned by the time the Bright Circle goes down, all teams should meet here, and the teams with the most items will get the victory. Now…….."

She let out a roar, and everyone took off in different directions. "What should we get first?" Myra asked Rory.

"A big treestar," Rory said, "Greg's probably going after that one first too, considering how hungry he always is." The two threehorns shared a little laugh.

THE PRESENT……….

Littlefoot and Rory's conditions had improved somewhat, and they were awake enough to have conversations with their friends. "What happened to Silo?" asked Littlefoot.

"Hyp's dad is so embarrassed about what happened," Greg said in sharptooth, "I mean…humiliated. I heard he's even going to leave the Great Valley because of this."

"If you ask me, Silo deserved what he got because of all this," Shorty grunted. "Shorty!" Saura said to her son. "You shouldn't wish bad things would happen to others."

"Really mom?" Shorty asked. "Silo wasn't nice to anyone except his dad who's also mean and those girls he likes."

"It's still the wrong thing to do," Saura said again. Shorty stopped talking for a bit.

"I'm just glad this is all over," said Rory, Rita still working on his wounds. He then looked around and commented "Why haven't Cera, Chomper, and Petrie showed up?"

"They're telling Sharptooth about how all this happened," Guido explained.

THE PAST…………..

Early on in the Carnivore Hunt, me and Littlefoot were doing good! We managed to get a smashed sweet bubble, a small leafeater from the Mysterious Beyond (obviously Ms. Watra let the leafeaters skip that one), and a bent stick.

Chomper and Littlefoot recalled the next object they needed to find, which was, as Watra said "A weird-shaped rock." She made no specifications, as long as the shape was unusual.

"That can't be too hard to find," smiled Littlefoot. The two sharptooth friends searched for over 15 minutes, but all the rocks they found were pretty normal in shape.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Chomper. "We could check the Secret Caverns," Littlefoot suggested. "Good idea," responded Chomper.

ELSE WHERE……….

Spike and Tippy were doing good, though Spike ate the small flattooth they had caught for the game, so the belly dragger duo had to do some back-tracking.

Rita and Greg were having a similar problem, and that problem was exactly what Rory predicted: Greg kept eating the tree star, even when Rita did her best to hold onto it herself.

AT THE SECRET CAVERNS…………

We were in the right place, but we didn't expect what happened next.

Littlefoot and Chomper split up to cover two directions in attempt to find the stone they were looking for.

But on Chomper's path, he was hearing an odd sound. "What's that?" he asked himself. His unwelcome answer soon came: There was a cave-in! "Whoa!" Chomper yelled, as he dashed away just in time to avoid being hit by the rocks. They blocked his path, and his way out of the caverns.

"Chomper!" Littlefoot yelled shocked. There was a barrier or rocks between the friends, but there were some tiny spaces so Chomper could hear him clearly. "Stay here! I'll go get help!"

"Like I could go anywhere," Chomper silently laughed.

I wasn't worried about being stuck behind those rocks, I knew help would come soon. But what happened next caused me to worry.

Meanwhile, Spinner had asked a girl t-rex named Nikita to tell Silo to go to this small canyon after he got back from his hunt. Nikita, being friendly, agreed to do so, though she had no idea of what was about to happen.

Chomper waited for a few moments, tossing a rock up and down when he heard footsteps inside the Secret Caverns. "Phew, glad to see you guys," he said, but then he noticed it sounded like only 1 pair of footsteps.

"He's gonna pay…." He heard a voice mutter. He soon realized it was Spinner's! Chomper listened in. "I'm gonna make him pay. When he goes into that canyon, I'm gonna trap him there and crush him with a rock from the top of it! I'm gonna make sure he's never mean to me or anyone else ever again!"

Chomper looked shocked at what he had just heard. "Spinner wait!" he called, but Spinner had already walked down the path Littlefoot meant to take during the Carnivore Hunt, and couldn't hear Chomper behind the rocks.

"This is bad, this is so bad," the purple sharptooth kept repeating to himself. Soon, he heard Littlefoot return with Mr. Belly Dragger, Rory, Myra, Cera, Ruby, Rita, Greg, and even Shorty.

"Don't worry Chomper, will have you freed shortly," Mr. Belly Dragger called. "Hurry!!" Chomper called.

Everyone assumed Chomper only yelled that because he didn't like being stuck between rocks and the tight cave walls, but they would soon learn that that was not the case.

"Come on, come on!" Chomper called. Mr. Belly Dragger and the kids were working as fast as they could.

"We're almost there Chomper," Ruby called to her boyfriend. Soon, the group managed to push away the last rock, and Chomper was free again.

"Come on, we gotta go!" he called. "Chomper, what's going on?" Rita asked puzzled. "We have to stop Spinner!" he said. "What are you talking about?" Cera called.

"Spinner's planning to kill Silo!" Chomper yelled. "WHAT?!!!!!" everyone screamed, following him.

"Yeah, I heard him come in, and I heard him say he's going to trap Silo somewhere, and drop a big rock on him!"

"Spinner wouldn't….." Rita said, refusing to believe her new friend would go to such drastic and extreme measures just because of a bully.

"He should be going this way, follow me!" ordered Chomper.

IN THE CANYON………..

Silo walked to where Nikita told him, but he wondered why she wasn't there. "Was this all just a joke?" he grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, a bunch of logs fell down from the cliffside and blocked the way back to the main portion of the GV. "What the?" he said confused, then looked up and noticed Spinner standing at the top of the ledge.

"Why, if it isn't my all-time favorite victim?" Silo laughed, unaware of Spinner's intentions. "Come back for more?"

"In a way," Spinner replied with a hateful tone. "What are you gonna do? Cry?" Silo mocked.

"No," Spinner said, stepping aside. Now the space Silo was stuck in was only slightly bigger than he was. Spinner soon came back into view……….pushing a big boulder.

Silo's smug confidence quickly faded away.

"What's that for?" he asked. "It's for killing you," Spinner replied. Silo looked horrified. "That's not funny!" he called.

"Believe me, I know what's not funny," the bladeback called. "All those names weren't funny, trapping me in that dark cave was _**really**_ not funny!"

"Spinner, I'm sorry…." Silo apologized, fearing for his life. He wouldn't be able to break through the logs quickly enough.

"No you're not!" Spinner yelled angrily. "You're just a meanie liar, if I let you go, you'll just keep being a bully! You'll never change!" He began to push the boulder towards the edge. It was about a 3-story drop, the impact would surely kill Hyp's brother.

"Spinner stop!" Ruby's voice was heard yelling. Mr. Belly Dragger had went to see if he could break through the logs in time.

"Why shouldn't I?" Spinner asked. "He isn't worth it," Greg called. "I know he was mean now, but soon, he'll leave the valley and you can put this all behind you. Don't screw your entire life because of this!"

Everyone stood still, they didn't want to make a sudden move that would cause the giant rock to fall accidentally. Spinner kept slowly pushing the rock, but a part of him felt his friends were right, but the bigger part of him was the one that still desired revenge.

If anyone was looking closely enough, they could see Silo was scared enough to the point he was starting to cry.

I didn't know what was going to happen, the moment was too intense.

"We have to move that rock before he can drop it," Rory whispered to Littlefoot. They were currently not in Spinner's view, and the boulder was about two feet away from the edge, so they'd have some distance to push it back in case Spinner gave in to his anger.

The sharptooth and threehorn quickly hurried over behind the rock, Spinner not seeing them. Littlefoot and Rory got ready to push, as Spinner kept pushing it toward the edge.

"Spinner wait" called Littlefoot. Spinner was caught off-guard by voices appearing behind him (He was pushing the boulder backwards) that he let out a powerful jump backwards…causing the rock to knock Rory and Littlefoot off the edge!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed as they fell and hit the ground hard. Just then, Mr. Belly Dragger managed to bust through the logs, and could see the two hurt kids.

Chomper and the others looked horrified at what they just witnessed transpire. Silo meanwhile, just stood still, for the first time in his life he had lost his cool.

"No….no….this wasn't supposed to…happen," Spinner said, beginning to cry because of what he just caused.

THE PRESENT……….

"And that's pretty much it," Chomper finally concluded.

"Thank you children," Sharptooth said. "You can go now, I'm sure you want to see how your friends are doing." "Thank you sir," said Cera, and the 3 young carnivores walked out.

WITH THE OTHERS………

"Good to see you guys," Littlefoot smiled. "Are you getting any better?" Chomper asked.

"They've began a recovery, but they won't be able to walk for a while," Rita explained. "That sucks," said Cera.

"So what happened to Silo and Spinner?" Rory asked, hoping these 3 might know more details.

"Spinner……well, he and his family are going to go find someone who can help with his anger," Petrie said.

"Strut would've been a good help," Myra remembered. "And Silo, you may have heard, he and Hyp's dad just left the Valley, I don't think they're ever gonna come back," Cera continued.

"What about Hyp?" asked Littlefoot. "Hyp decided not to go with them, but I think they didn't care," Chomper said. "Hyp's moved in with Mutt's family."

"At least….for the most part, this is all over," Littlefoot said.

(There you go, Read and Review! Seriously, reviews and comments are appreciated greatly.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Chomper uses the magic stone to return to the past reality again. While there, he, along with Rita, Rory, Myra, and Greg discover something about Redclaw they never would've guessed.


	20. Redclaw's Revelation

(Here's chapter 19! Hope you enjoy it! It contains (what I hope is) a shocking twist at the end of it!)

Chapter 19: Redclaw's Revelation.

The whole incident with Spinner pretty much preoccupied the gang's minds in the days right after the incident. Littlefoot and Rory were still unable to move, so Littlefoot's family hunted his food for him while Rita, Myra, and Greg got treestars and the like for Rory.

A few nights later, after Dein and Terri had gone to sleep, Chomper snuck out to meet Mage again.

The rainbow face spirit was waiting in his usual place for the little biter to arrive. "Hello Chomper," Mage said as he approached. "How have your friends been doing?"

"Rory and Littlefoot are feeling better," Chomper began to explain, "But they still won't be able to move for a few weeks." "That's good," Mage replied. "So why'd you come to see me tonight."

"It's because I'm going to use the rock again," Chomper continued, revealing that he was holding it in his claw.

"Understood," replied Mage. "But I'm just wondering: Do you have a particular reason for wanting to use it again? Have the bad sleep stories started again?" "Nope, I just feel this can calm me down," the sharptooth explained.

"You still feel bad about your friend Spinner?" Mage asked. Chomper nodded yes in response.

"Then I won't attempt to stop you," Mage nodded to his friend. "Thanks," Chomper smiled, as he picked up the magical rock and began to focus on the previous reality. As he mind thought of only that, it occurred.

WARP.

Chomper was shot like a bullet from the wish-created reality to the original reality. He had a somewhat uncomfortable landing near his old home in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Oomph!" he grunted as he hit the ground. "Almost lost my dinner." He then went to his family's cave and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING………..

Chomper quickly said good morning to his parents, then set out to join his friends.

"He's getting more mature pretty quickly eh?" Terri sighed to Dein with a tone of mixed feelings.

"I know," Dein replied, "But we all do eventually. We should enjoy the times when Chomper's still young while we can."

"You're right," Terri said, forming a bit of a smile.

Chomper quickly caught up with Rory, Rita, and Myra. (Their original sharptooth forms, of course.) "We were just about to hunt for breakfast Chomper, care to join us?" asked Rita.

"Of course, guys!" Chomper grinned. "I'm hungry for swimmers," Rory said. Everyone nodded in agreement with this. Swimmer was one of the easiest kinds of prey to catch.

"Let's just hope Redclaw doesn't see us," Myra whispered as they took off.

DOWN BY THE RIVER……….

A familiar young belly dragger was trying to catch some food by himself when the 4 other young sharpteeth arrived.

"Darn it," muttered Greg, who was trying to catch a simple fish by himself. He attempted to grab one when it jumped out of the water, but he missed.

"Need some help?" Chomper offered as they approached him. "Thanks….whoever you are," Dil's son replied.

"I'm Chomper," Chomper introduced. Rita, Myra, and Rory then introduced themselves after that.

"I'm Greg, nice to meet you," Greg replied. "We were just going to hunt some swimmers," Rory explained.

"Swimmers are my folks' favorite, they are easy to catch even with my mom's bad eyesight."

"Your mom has seeing problems? That sucks," responded Rory. "I guess," Greg nodded. The 5 friends continued their hunt, but a short distance into it, they heard a noise.

It was footsteps. Heavy footsteps. "You don't think…." Whispered Myra. Chomper, Myra, Greg, Rita, and Rory then dove into some nearby bushes.

Just as the clue had signified, Redclaw was nearby, followed by Screech and Thud. (Author's note: Unlike the previous reality, Screech and Thud are still alive in this reality.)

"Everybody stay quiet," Chomper instructed silently. Sure enough, the gigantic t-rex and the two fast biters soon were within seeing distance, and were only getting closer!

The 5 preteen sharpteeth stayed as silent as a crawler as the trio walked by them. Redclaw paused and sniffed the air for a moment, then he, Thud, and Screech kept walking.

After a few more minutes of waiting for safe measure, the gang got out of the pushes. "That was close," Rory said, still nervous about the close encounter.

"Let's head back," Myra commented, "We can easily find something to eat along the way."

"Gotcha," the others agreed, and they headed in the reverse direction of where they started. But something about this didn't seem right to Chomper…….

LATER THAT DAY………

Dein and Terri were hanging out with Ichy and Dil. Turns out the 4 were old friends, and they (Chomper's folks) already knew about Greg.

The 5 younger sharpteeth were playing together in a small waterhole they had found. "Splash attack!" called Rory using his claw to cause a small wave of water to hit Chomper head-on. "I'll get you back for that!" Chomper laughed, doing the same thing in return.

Greg was showing Rita and Myra ways to hunt food underwater, but since they, being a rex and a fast biter, weren't as good at in-water hunting as belly draggers, they had a hard time mastering the technique.

"Yeah, Greg's real father went away after Dil laid the egg," Ichy explained. "Well, at least you're there for him," Terri replied.

"That's the weird part," the sharpbeak said, "Since we never got around to telling him about that, he thinks I actually _am_ his dad!"

The two grownup sharpteeth laughed at that comment. "You still have that same sense of humor you did when we were kids," Dein chuckled.

"Actually, I was serious," Ichy replied. Dein now looked legitimately surprised.

Meanwhile, after Chomper and Rory's little water war was over, Chomper continued thinking about Redclaw's actions form earlier.

Rita noticed Chomper was clearly bothered by someone, so she got up out of the water and followed him.

"Chomper, are you ok?" she asked, "You've been acting odd since we saw Redclaw earlier."

"It's odd Rita," Chomper began, "I've seen Redclaw in action before, there's no way he couldn't have smelt us in those bushes, he must've walked by us on purpose."

"But why?" asked Rita. "I don't know," responded Chomper, but suddenly, an idea appeared in his head.

"Rita, meet me later tonight," he said to the blue female sharptooth. "Gotcha," Rita replied, but she didn't know what Chomper was thinking then.

LATER THAT EVENING………..

Rory, Myra, and Greg were back with their families and they were sleeping peacefully, as were Chomper's parents. Rita came out of the cave to see Chomper standing with Ichy.

"Why's he here?" Rita asked puzzled. "We're gonna need some eyes," Chomper explained.

Ichy sighed, a bit annoyed. "I only came because he promised to tell me where I could find a herd of longnecks if he helped," he added.

"So what exactly is your plan Chomper?" Rita asked. "We're gonna follow Redclaw," Chomper said confidently.

"Are you crazy?!" Rita screamed, luckily not loud enough to wake up Dein and Terri. "He might try to kill or eat us."

"But that's the point," Chomper replied, "He's had the chance to in the past and he hasn't taken it. We have to figure out why."

"Well….ok," Rita finally agreed. "But we'll have to sniff him out first."

"Way ahead of you," Chomper said, sniffing the air. "Redclaw's trail is hard to forget." Sure enough, the purple sharptooth's sniffer soon picked it up..

"He's gone in that direction," Chomper pointed, and the trio took off.

Along the way, Rita and Ichy had a little chat. "So, you're adopted son is nice," she said. "Thanks," Ichy replied, "I'll admit….he helps me and Dil get along better."

Chomper smiled, overhearing this conversation. This was the first time he had met the original, pre-wish, belly dragger form of Greg, and he still was the fun dinosaur to hang out with he was after Chomper's wish.

After a few more minutes of trekking, Redclaw's scent became extremely strong. "He's close by," Chomper whispered to Ichy and Rita. Indeed, all 3 of them looked forward and could see him in the distance.

"There he is!" Ichy said, but Rita shut his beak so they wouldn't attract the mighty t-rex's attention. "Sorry," he whispered.

Redclaw had moved out of their sight again, and the group continued to follow him. Currently, they were walking through a massive field of flowers.

"Pretty," Rita commented, looking at all the plants that surrounded them. Albeit, some of them had been squashed when Redclaw must've walked on them, but a certain spot on the field piqued their curiosity.

There was a spot around the middle of the flower field where the flowers had been clearly ripped out of the ground. "I wonder what's up with this," Rita said, looking at the fresh dirt.

"You don't think Redclaw could've taken those flowers," Chomper said sarcastically. "Yeah, you have a point," Rita replied. But it still bothered them..

A FEW MINUTES LATER……

The trio had lost sight of Redclaw again as they followed his trail into a canyon. "Ichy, fly up and tell us if you can see him," Chomper asked.

Ichy nodded, not wanting to do extra work, but did so anyways. He managed to see the top of Redclaw's head. "He's heading east," the sharpbeak called. Rita and Chomper appreciated this info and began running in this direction.

However, along the way, Rita began to receive some weird feelings. "What's wrong?" Chomper asked.

"I dunno….." Rita began to reply, "It's just that this place seems…….familiar, somehow. It's like I'm sure I've been here before….."

"Well, that's weird," Chomper said. Soon, they managed to catch up with Redclaw as he exited the canyon.

"How long will this go on?" Ichy yawned, "I want to go to sleep soon." "He'll have to stop sooner or later," Chomper commented.

Indeed, the group was nearing the end of their journey as Redclaw soon came to a stop and turned to face something.

"What's he looking at?" asked Rita.

"I can't tell," Chomper said in response, then signaled for Ichy to fly upwards again. Ichy agreed, though he was really bored by now. When he managed to get a good view, what he saw surprised him.

"It looks like….a pile of bones," he revealed. "Really?" the young sharpteeth asked surprised. They took a few steps forward to get a closer look, and what they saw shocked them even more!

There, slowly but surely, a tear was forming in Redclaw's eye! He clearly wasn't in pain, so this had to be a tear of sadness.

"What's going on?" Chomper whispered to Rita. Suddenly, they saw Redclaw's feet move and quickly jumped back into hiding. They waited for a few minutes until they were sure he was out of the area.

Atfe rthat, Chomper, Rita, and Ichy walked over to the bones Redclaw stood at. Indeed, they saw the bones of a grown sharptooth that had been killed long ago.

"Who could this be?" asked Chomper, then he noticed some flowers had been dropped onto the bones.

"So he did take the plants," commented Ichy. "So what do you think about this Rita?" asked Chomper. Rita didn't reply.

They turned to face her, and they saw that she was completely speechless, and looking shocked.

"What's wrong?" Chomper asked concerned. After about 30 seconds, Rita finally responded

"I remember now………these bones……they're _my mom's! This is where my mother died!"_

Chomper couldn't believe it! Where they were standing was the place where Rita's mother was killed long ago?! But then what was Redclaw doing there?

But then, a hypothesis began to form in Chomper and Rita's heads. It sounded crazy, but after what they just learned, it was the only theory that made any shred of sense.

Both of the sharpteeth kept thinking to themselves this couldn't be the truth, but it seemed like it had to be it.

"Rita……you don't think…" Chomper began.

"That Redclaw's my father?" Rita finished for him.

(Read and Review! Hope the twist at the end surprised you guys! Comments are always encouraged, as usual.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: While Rita copes with her recent discovery, Chomper runs into the old versions of Littlefoot and the others! (Yes, they'll be back next chapter!)


	21. Back to the Great Valley

(Here's the 20th chapter, hope you guys like it!)

Chapter 20: Back to the Great Valley.

Chomper, Rita, and Ichy made their way back to their homes, Rita still in disbelief about what they had just uncovered. Though, there was a part of her that knew their recent discovery had to be the truth.

"Redclaw's my dad?" she kept repeating to herself. "It would make sense," Chomper added, looking straight ahead. "I mean, why else would Redclaw stop going after me? Because you're tith me, he wouldn't want to hurt his daughter's friends."

"But why wouldn't he just come to me and tell me I'm his daughter?" Rita asked.

It was Ichy who spoke up next. "I may be wrong," the sharpbeak commented, "But maybe since he knows how much he's disliked, he wouldn't want his kid to have the same reputation."

"That makes sense…." Agreed Rita. In her mind, she was planning something: the next time they would see Redclaw, she'd confront him directly and ask him to confirm this fact.

"Well, we're here," Chomper pointed out as they arrived back at their cave. "Good night Ichy, thanks for your help." "Don't mention it kid," Ichy nodded, and flew back to his home.

Rita and Chomper sneaked back into the family's cave silently. Dein and Terri were known for being deep sleepers (Terri was also known for having a problem with drooling in her sleep, so it's been advised to avoid being near her maw when she's snoozing), so they didn't notice that the young rexes took a little expedition that night.

"We made it back just in time too," Rita whispered, looking up at the sky. "There's some sky water starting to fall."

Chomper turned just in time to see a flash of lightning. "And it looks like a really bad storm too," he agreed. Chomper went over to begin sleeping, but he noticed Rita just sitting by the cave's exit, watching the sky water.

"I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight," she called to Chomper, who without looking she just knew was watching her.

"Rita….." Chomper began, but he couldn't think of a conclusion to the sentence. With a dash of regret, he went off to sleep.

Rita ended up spending almost the entire remainder of the night sitting perfectly still, watching the rain.

SEVERAL MILES AWAY……..

A mother sharptooth, about her mid-30's in human years, was dashing through the massive sky water storm followed by her 2 younger children, 1 boy and 1 girl.

"Hurry children!" she called to them. They needed to find a place where they wouldn't get soaked, but there were no caves in sight. The sky water was falling faster and harder, and the open ground wasn't exactly a good place to sleep on.

Eventually, the male child noticed an opening in the distance. "Over there mommy!" he pointed. The mother t-rex was relieved to see a place that could block out the rain. But there was one thing they did not notice about that cave:

It was a cave in what was a MASSIVE wall that stretched for miles. On the other side of the wall lived many dinosaurs of many types on one side of the food chain lived. Any ideas what this place might be? I'll give you a moment to think about it.

ONE MOMENT LATER…..

Time's up! If you guessed the Great Valley, you are correct!! Inside the (original reality version of course) Great Valley, all of the flatteeth were taking cover from the storm.

Ruby was appreciative of her home in the Secret Caverns, they provided ample protection. But it was lonely without Chomper around. "I hope he's ok out in the Mysterious Beyond," she would say multiple times to herself.

In another part of the secret caverns, the small family of sharpteeth were staying for just the night. "Mommy it's cold in here," the daughter said.

"At least it's better than being out there in that sky water storm," the mother replied, relieved to know her family wouldn't catch colds over the night.

But as they would soon learn, the weather would only be number two on their list of concerns…..

The sky water eventually let up during the night and the rain was gone by morning. But the small family of sharpteeth was in for a rude awakening.

The mother sharptooth's eyes slowly opened up after a peaceful night's sleep. The grownup's vision was not 100 percent clear, but when she was fully awake, she saw something that shocked her: Standing a few feet away was an adult threehorn! It was a male, and a mixture of black and gray in color.

"A sharptooth!!" Topsy called to the other leafeaters in the cave. The mother t-rex quickly shot to her feet and dashed over to her children. They woke up with a start, and were equally horrified to see the threehorn.

Of course, Topsy and the family of t-rexes didn't know the language of the other species, so communication was all but impossible. Actually, maybe it WAS impossible.

They quickly turned and ran out into the Mysterious Beyond. Topsy intended to chase after them, but felt it wasn't worth the effort.

Another threehorn came running up. "What was a sharptooth doing here?!" he panted. "Obviously some cowardly attempt to sneak in here and try and make a meal of us," Topsy grunted. Ever since the Days of Rising Waters happened, multiple holes had appeared throughout the walls of the Great Valley. Some of the grownups formed a patrol team to make sure no carnivores attempted to enter the valley.

WITH CHOMPER……….

Chomper awoke to see that Rita was no longer in the cave. "She's already with the others son," Terri explained. "Thanks mom," Chomper nodded as he ran out to join her.

He eventually found her talking to Rory, Myra, and Greg, and they all had their eyes and mouths wide open in shock. Chomper knew what this meant. She told them.

"But how can that be?" Rory asked.

"The clues fit together," Rita replied. "That's why we're going to find him today. Redclaw's morning hunting areas are well-known, so he won't be hard to find."

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Myra asked. Rita nodded "yes" in response. She heard Chomper's footsteps, and turned to face him.

"Glad to see you're awake Chomper," Rita grinned. "We're going Redclaw hunting again."

"I don't think we should rush into this Rita…" Chomper started to say, but he could see how upset Rita was about this.

"Guys, for a long time now, I never knew my father was! This is the best lead I've ever gotten, and I want to know for sure as soon as I can!" she had a dash of anger in her voice.

Chomper, Myra, Rory, and Greg looked at Rita, then at each other. They knew she wouldn't wait, and even if they said no, she'd still go by herself.

"Ok Rita," Greg began, "We'll go with you," Chomper concluded.

"Thanks guys," Rita smiled appreciatively, "You're great friends."

After Chomper, Rory, Myra, and Greg told their folks they were going to go hunt for breakfast, and they set off to find Redclaw.

A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY………

A longneck, a threehorn, a spiketail, a swimmer, and a flyer (Sound familiar?) were walking through the Mysterious Beyond because they wanted to get a Star Day present for Littlefoot's grandfather. (And let's face it, the Land Before Time franchise just wouldn't quite be the same if the gang wasn't going into potentially dangerous scenarios.)

"I remember why the tree Grandpa said he and Grandma is," Littlefoot recalled, leading his friends. "I think it'd be cool to get him a treestar from that very tree."

"Do we really have to go this way?" Cera asked. "Redclaw might be around."

"I thought threehorns weren't afraid of anything Cera," Ruby replied with a smug little smile "Anything didn't make threehorns afraid."

"I know that," Cera replied confidently. "I'm just looking out for you guys, that's all."

Everyone let out a little laugh. Spike made a noise that suggested "That's the Cera we know and love."

As the Gang of Six kept walking, Ducky suddenly nearly tripped. Petrie managed to stop her from falling just in time. "Thanks Petrie, that might've been bad, it might've, it might've."

Petrie blushed. "Me glad you didn't get hurt Ducky," the flyer smiled. Unlike Petrie's sharptooth version in the other reality, the original Petrie still suffered from the bad grammar diseases. (In the words of Ralph Wiggum from _The Simpsons, _"Me fail English? That's unpossible!" ) What no one noticed was that what Ducky nearly tripped on was the edge of a foot print from a big and easily recognized predator….

WITH CHOMPER'S GANG………

The 5 sharpteeth were using their sniffers. "Anyone got Redclaw's trail?" asked Rita.

"Give me a sec," Rory said, needing to focus. The fast biter concentrated as he sniffed the air, when he finally caught it. "Got it!" he smiled.

"Which way?" asked Rita. "That way," Rory pointed. "I think near the Great Valley." Chomper thought back to long ago when he lived in the Great Valley, and by that, the original Great Valley before his wish. It was an awkward experience knowing that a lot of the inhabitants either despised him or didn't want anything to do with him.

True, he befriended a lot of them, but he could tell that even shortly before he left there were some who didn't like him. He could see it in their eyes.

"Something wrong Chomp?" Greg asked, noticing the purple sharptooth had stopped for a moment. "Oh, nothing," Chomper replied, and kept up with the rest of his friends. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: "Chomp" is Greg's little nickname for Chomper.)

Eventually, they managed to find Redclaw, Screech, and Thud. They had just finished taking down a grown spiketail with ease, and were devouring their breakfast.

Rory, Chomper, Rita, Greg, and Myra hid a short distance away from the trio of powerful carnivores. "I'm gonna do this by myself," Rita told her friends. "Only come to help if they try to hurt me."

"But Rita…" Chomper tried to say, but the blue rex didn't want to elaborate more. She silently slipped out of their hiding place and began walking towards the 3 grownups.

"You hear something boss?" Thud asked, being able to make out the noise of Rita's footsteps. "Yeah, I think I do," Redclaw replied, then turned to face Rita. He began to get a surprised look on his face, but wanted to hide it form his comrades.

"What are you doing here little biter?" he said, in a loud and only pretending-to-be-fierce tone. "I saw you last night," Rita said, staring Redclaw in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Redclaw asked. Screech and Thud were beginning to get confused by their boss's actions. Why didn't he just simply chase this kid away?

"You were by my mom's grave crying," she said. Thud did his best to hold him a chuckle. Redclaw, out of all the sharpteeth he knew, was crying?!

"And I know you're my dad," she finally concluded. Redclaw couldn't think of something to say to deny this. Now Thud and Screech looked shocked. "This girl's your kid boss?" Screech asked, in an almost-amused tone.

Redclaw stayed quiet for a few more seconds, then he finally let out a big sigh. He was in a corner that even he, the Mighty and Powerful Redclaw couldn't get himself out of. "Yes Rita, I'm your dad," he said. "Long ago, I mated with your mother Julie and she laid your egg shortly after."

Rita was glad it was finally confirmed, but she was still upset. "WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!" she roared angrily. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE TO NOT KNOW WHO YOUR DAD IS?!!!"

Redclaw now felt like crap. "There's no justification for what I did," Redclaw admitted, "But back then, I was still one of the most unliked sharpteeth in the area. Except for Screech and Thud, your mother was one of the few who cared about me. If word got out that I had a kid, they would hate you without even taking the time to get to know you."

"Wow boss….that's….deep," Screech admitted sincerely. Chomper and the others came out from their hiding spot. They never knew it until today, but Redclaw actually was a loving and caring t-rex. He just did a good job at hiding that.

"Um…Mr. Redclaw sir?" Rory said. "We're Rita's friends." "I know," Redclaw admitted. "After I saw you with her I couldn't do anything to you or your families."

"That's why you didn't hunt us even though you had to have known where we were yesterday?" Chomper asked. Redclaw nodded yes. Chomper let out a smile.

Just a few feet away from them, no one noticed, was that a certain threehorn was watching them. She quickly dashed away before anyone could see her.

Littlefoot and the others had split up in an attempt to find the special tree faster, and they all ended up unsuccessful in their efforts.

They were gathered by a small tree that was separate from the rest of the trees in the area. The remaining 5 of the gang were already there when they saw Cera run up panicked.

"Guys! Guys!" she panted, almost out of breath. "What is it Cera?" Littlefoot asked concerned.

"I just saw Chomper!" Cera replied. Everyone looked surprised. "Was he ok?" Ruby asked. "That's the weird part," Cera responded, "He looked happy and all, but he was with Redclaw! He's fraternizing with the enemy!"

"No way," Petrie said. "That unpossible." "Something most be going on," Littlefoot said. If they only knew what the sharpteeth had just learned, they wouldn't be that shocked.

(Read and Review! I hope you guys enjoyed the return of the old versions of the characters!)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: Chomper returns to the sharptooth reality now that the Redclaw issue is settled. Cera ends up playing detective again when one of the Valley inhabitants gets a nasty bump on the head. The good news: There's only 1 suspect. The bad news: his alibi is perfect.


	22. The Return of Inspector Cera Part 1

(Here's chapter 21, and another 2-part mystery story!)

Chapter 21: The Return of Inspector Cera Part 1

Rita was still overjoyed she had a parent again. Dein, Terri, Ichy, Dil, as well as Rory and Myra's parents also learned of this news later that day.

"Who'd a thunk it?" Ichy laughed. "That tough old Redclaw has a soft spot." Redclaw let out a little chuckle then bent over and looked Ichy right in the eye.

"I can still crush you with a stomp of my foot," the powerful t-rex said with a smile. "I"ll shut up now," Ichy added.

Screech and Thud were the next ones to speak up. "Please don't tell anyone else about this," Thud said, "It'll ruin Boss's image."

"Don't worry, we won't," nodded Chomper. Redclaw turned to his daughter again. "Promise to see me soon?" asked Rita.

"I will," Redclaw said, giving her a nuzzle. "And I'll bring you back something good to eat, too!" "Thanks," the little blue sharptooth replied.

Chomper and the others waved "Goodbye" as Redclaw, Thud, and Screech took off in another direction in the Mysterious Beyond. "I think our Redclaw troubles are over with," said Rory.

LATER THAT NIGHT………

Chomper, Rory, Myra, Greg, and Rita were having dinner together; a clubtail they had caught. After eating his portion of it, Greg let out a big burp.

"Impressive," Rory smirked. Myra and Rita just looked at each other and sighed. "What is it with boys and belches?" Myra asked.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Rita responded. At this point, Chomper was finishing up his share of the meat. Looking back at the past couple of days, he had thought about they had accomplished. Rita knew of blood relatives again, and it was discovered that Redclaw wasn't so bad after all.

He felt it would be ok if he went back to the sharptooth reality now. "See you guys soon," Chomper waved as he went to go find the warping rock.

"Where's he going?" Rory asked, a bit confused. "I don't know," replied Greg. "Are you gonna finish your portion of the clubtail?"

"Of course I will," Rory replied.

Elsewhere, Chomper had found where he left the rock and picked it up. "Here we go again," he smiled to himself and concentrated on the other reality. Soon, the magic started kicking in.

WARP.

Chomper was more prepared for the dimensional trip this time around, and when he returned to the universe created by his wish he managed to make a perefect, 3 point-landing on his feet.

"How'd it go?" asked Mage, who, due to the effects using the stone has, had been waiting for about only 1 second.

"Great!" the purple sharptooth grinned. "Turns out Redclaw/Redfoot is Rita's dad." This surprised Mage. "Are you gonna tell her that here?"

Chomper thought about that for a moment. "I don't know," he figured, "Maybe her mom, since she's still alive in this reality, will tell her when they see each other again……but what if she doesn't know? Maybe Redfoot and her only were seeing each other briefly, and maybe her mom didn't think Rita was Redfoot's kid." He was unsure about to do.

"I'll think about it later," he told Mage, then walked back to his family's cave.

THE NEXT DAY…………

Littlefoot, who still injured, and had been moved back to his grandparent's nest, had received some surprising news from his folks: Their visit to the Great Valley was almost over, and they would rejoin their herd of sharpteeth they travel with out in the Mysterious Beyond within a week.

"I"ll miss you guys when you're gone," Littlefoot said. "Believe it or not, I'll miss you too bro," Shorty said with a smirk.

"Come on, you go find the others."

The rest of the gang (minus Rory, who's leg was also still hurt.) was walking around the Secret Caverns, trying to find any sky color stones. "We've been waiting for you guys," Ruby said when the green t-rex caught up to them.

Shorty explained that he, Tyran, and Saura would be departing soon.

"It was fun having you around," said Cera. "Visit us again soon after you leave," Petrie said.

Shorty just let out a small smile. "Eh…leaving won't be too bad," he said. "Now I'll get to show my hunting skills to the rest of my herd. I know they'll be impressed."

"That's cool Shorty," complimented Chomper. All of a sudden they heard a voice snickering.

"Who's laughing?" asked Rita. The longneck looked around until she noticed the one who was laughing was Guido.

"What's so funny?" Shorty asked the sharpbeak, annoyed by Guido's laughter. "It's just…" Guido began to reply, "Well, a few days ago I saw you chasing a baby threehorn, and you….and you…" he continued trying to hold back laughter. "You tripped and it got away!" he finally bursted into laughing.

And he wasn't by himself. Soon, the rest of the gang with the exceptions of Chomper, Littlefoot, and Rita had joined in. Even Myra, who was a threehorn herself, couldn't help but derive amusement from the fact a preteen sharptooth couldn't catch a hatchling.

"Ok, that's enough guys," Chomper said, sticking up for his best friend's brother.. Tippy, Greg, Rory, Myra, Ruby, Spike, Cera, and Petrie soon stopped.

Shorty walked over to Guido with a noticeably angry look on his face. "You're gonna pay for that beak boy," he said. Guido's smiled briefly faded, but in returned soon in a smaller form.

"What are you going to do Shorty?" Chomper asked.

"Who knows?" was all the green sharptooth said in reply. The group continued their looking for shiny stones while meanwhile in Shorty's mind, a little plan was forming….

THE NEXT DAY………

"Ok, you can come out Guido," Petrie called, having been waiting outside of Guido's cave for about have an hour now. "Shorty isn't going to do anything to you today."

"I can't take any risks," the sharpbeak called back. Petrie sighed.

"Look, even if he wanted to do something to you, he couldn't possibly do it today," Petrie explained, "He's going to be out with a hunting party all day."

Guido still refused to leave his cave. "Suit yourself," Petrie sighed annoyed as he finally left.

Indeed, Shorty, Saura, and Tyran had decided to go out with the sharptooth hunting party that day. It was something they had been wanting to do since they came for a visit.

The hunting party was essentially divided into two shifts: One group that would catch lunch, and one group that would catch dinner. Littlefoot's family were in the lunch-catching group for the day.

"Good luck mom, dad, Shorty," Littlefoot had said to them earlier.. "Thank you son," Saura smiled.

"Thanks," Shorty replied. As he set off into the Mysterious Beyond, a sly little grin formed on his face….

MEANWHILE……..

In the middle of a field, Mr. Belly Dragger was showing Rita new plants that could be used in cures. The green grass was very tall here, so Rita's legs were not visible.

"This plant," Mr. Belly Dragger said, pointing to one, "Is called the Jagged Flower. It's called that because it's stem always looks pointy, even though it doesn't feel like that."

"What could it be used for?" Rita asked, the longneck picking some up with her teeth.

"Mainly bad bumps," Mr. Belly Dragger said. "But we haven't had a case like that for a while." Irony was about occur, however.

Petrie was practicing some new stunts, with Ducky, Chomper, Greg, and Ruby being his audience. He flew high in the sky for the big beginning.

"This one's for you Ducky," he smiled quietly. Then he talked louder so everyone could hear him.

"Get ready everybody!" he called, "This stunt I've been working on for a whole cold time, and it's extremely impressive to watch! As a matter of fact, not only is it hard to do, but it's rare too! The conditions today are just right to do this stunt, and if I can't do it today, I may not get a shot for several more cold tim…." "Guys!" Tippy and Cera called, running up to their pals.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, the friends diverting their attention from Petrie. "Darn it," the flying sharptooth grumbled.

"Tippy hasn't seen Guido anywhere today," the belly dragger said. "I know where he is," Petrie said, flying down. "He's in his cave, worried that Shorty's gonna do something to him."

"Then let's head in that direction," Cera said. The friends (Minus Ducky, bound to water as usual in this reality), agreed on that plan and headed in that direction.

On the way there, Cera looked down at the ground. All of a sudden she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because she some weird-colored dots on the ground, but she decided to ignore that.

But when they got to Guido's cave, they saw something that surprised them: Guido was walking around, very dizzy with a bump on his head.

"Guido! What happened?" called Tippy, running inside.

It took the sharpbeak a few moments to regain his composure. "Someone….hit me….on the…..head with…a rock," he managed to say.

"Who would do something like that?" Ruby asked. Suddenly, Cera brightened up. "Looks like I get to be a mystery solver again!"

"But who would want to hit Guido on the head with a rock?" Greg asked.

ONE BRIEF MOMENT OF CONTEMPLATION LATER…..

"Shorty!" everyone in the cave said in unison. "Let's go find him," Cera said. "I heard Littlefoot tell me he's hunting with the hunting party," Chomper recalled. "They should be coming back by now."

OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND………

It had been several days since the tragedy at Flattooth Valley. A large longneck had managed to be one of the herbivores who survived the Grounders' assault and managed to escape. He was wandering through the dusty, rock-filled canyons of the Mysterious Beyond.

Redfoot had been by himself since the battle. He was aware that he wasn't the only survivor, but he hadn't seen anyone he had recognized since then.

"They'll pay for this," he grunted to himself, "They must be stopped." Redfoot managed to fight off any sharptooth that had tried to hunt him since he began his migration across the Mysterious Beyond in search for help. The longneck had managed to find several treestars he could eat. He knew he was probably going to rely on the help of strangers if he wanted to reclaim his valley.

But little was he aware, was that a familiar face was trying to find him…..

BACK AT THE GREAT VALLEY…….

"There are many places the hunting group could've left at," Petrie noted, "We should split up to find him faster." The group agreed on that plan.

"Mystery solver Cera will once again save the day and prove fast biters are the smartest dinosaurs here in the Great Valley!"

"I guess some things can't change," Ruby said to herself as the detective-group split up.

Greg, Petrie, Chomper, Cera, Tippy, and Ruby all reached exits from the Valley that led to the MB. The hunting party that was waiting to hunt for dinner had at least one member of the party waiting at the valley's exit. They all described Shorty, but they said they hadn't seen him.

Just then, Cera saw Shorty walking back into the Great Valley with a teenage longneck he had managed to catch.

"Ah ha!" she said confidently, running up to the green sharptooth. "What's up with you?" Shorty asked, not understanding her tone.

"We know you hit Guido with a rock earlier today!" she said accusingly. "I did not!" Shorty retorted. At this time Cera's friends caught up to her and Shorty.

"Tippy knows what Shorty did," the belly dragger said. "We're going to tell your parents on you."

"If you want to tell on me, go ahead," replied Shorty. "But first: tell me how I could be in two places at the same time."

"Huh?" everyone went confused. "I left the Great Valley with my mom and dad and the rest of the hunting party earlier today, and haven't come back until just now."

"You could've simply come snuck back into here when you were alone," Cera accused. "Nice guess," Shorty replied. "But that isn't possible either. The rest of the hunting party was waiting by where we left, and they never left their posts."

"We'll just see about that," Cera replied.

MULTIPLE Q AND A SESSIONS LATER…….

Shorty's story ended up being confirmed by the other t-rexes. They saw the hunting party (Including Saura, Tyran, and Shorty) leave the Valley and they waited by the exits until they came back just now. And none of them saw Shorty come back into the main valley. Some of the other party members did return with food early though.

"I guess I didn't do it," Shorty smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

However, there was a feeling in the guts of Cera, Ruby, Chomper, Greg, and Tippy that was telling them "Shorty did it."

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Spike was having a feeling in his gut that was telling him "I'm hungry, feed me."

The group made their way back to Guido's cave. Rita and Mr. Belly Dragger was treating his little injury.

"This should help," Rita smiled to the sharpbeak, applying some of the jagged plant to the wound. "Thank you Rita," Guido replied, still not able to see perfectly straight yet.

The others entered the cave. "So did you catch who did it?" Guido asked.

"Not yet…" Cera began, "But…." "But what?" asked Rita.

"Well, we know Shorty did it for sure," Ruby began, "And we also know why….." Chomper continued, "But we just don't know _how."_ Cera finished.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

(Read and Review! This two-parter and the previous "Inspector Cera" story in the original Sharptooth Valley were highly inspired by the Case Closed/Detective Conan anime/magna series, which I highly enjoy.)


	23. The Return of Inspector Cera Part 2

(The conclusion to the mystery has arrived! I hope it surprises you!)

Chapter 22: The Return of Inspector Cera Part 2

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

Redfoot's belly had told him it was time for lunch. He had recently passed through the Meadow of Jumping Waters, and he still could not find anyone who could prove to be an ally.

"This'll keep me going for now," he thought to himself as he yanked branches off a tree of sweet bubbles.

But as he was in the middle of his lunch, he heard a noise: rustling in some nearby bushes. Looking around, he could tell that whoever was making the noise wasn't someone very big, but he still wanted to no who was there.

"I know someone's around me, who is it?" he demanded to know loudly.

"Sorry if I didn't try for a direct introduction," a familiar voice said to the big longneck.

AT THE GREAT VALLEY……….

"Shorty's alibi is pretty good," Tippy admitted. "Maybe he didn't do it." "He was the only sharptooth we know who would want to," Cera replied. "He has to be the one."

"Then let's go see if there was a way he could've snuck back into the valley," Chomper suggested.

"That's a good idea Chomper," Ruby nodded. The rest of the group agreed to that plan.

"I'll take care of Guido, you guys solve the mystery," Rita offered. "Thanks Rita," they responded.

Elsewhere, Ducky and her siblings were practicing doing flips in the waterhole. The young swimming sharptooth's talent in this skill was vastly improving.

"Watch this!" Flipper, one of Ducky's brothers bragged. Summing all the strength he could in his fins, he launched into the air and caused a big splash, sending water in every direction.

"That was a big splash Flipper, it was, it was," Ducky complimented. All of a sudden, something caught her eye. A small portion of the nearby water was red. Dark red. Perhaps…even blood red.

"Probably just from someone's dinner, yup yup yup," figured Ducky.

ELSEWHERE……

The investigation continued. The dinner-hunting party had made their way back to the entrance of the Great Valley with successfully caught prey, which consisted tonight of mostly threehorns and flyers.

"Um…hey mister?" Chomper asked one of the hunters. "Yes kid?" the hunter replied. Chomper described Shorty again, and if he had seen him after he left to catch lunch but before the rest of the herd arrived.

"I'm thinking back to every detail kid," the big carnivore replied, "But I was by the exit of the valley all day and did not see your friend come back until everyone else did."

"Thanks for your help anyway," Chomper replied, and set off to look for more clues.

He remembered the last time he helped with a mystery; when Howler's tooth went missing and he helped Ruby and Sharptooth find it. It turns out it was Ruby's bodyguard Zidane who had taken it for the purpose of hiding her location from Rinkus and Sierra.

Speaking of which………..

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……

Redfoot turned around and, to his surprise, saw that the figure was Strut! "I haven't seen you for a while," the mighty longneck said.

"I had prior arrangements, forgive me," the fast runner apologized. "Like what?" Redfoot questioned.

"Finding help against the ones who attacked your valley," another voice spoke up. A grown fast biter soon followed Strut. It was someone Redfoot and Strut had only seen briefly, but they recognized him.

It was Zidane.

"Strut here tracked me down," the fast biter body guard explained, "And requested my assistance. I hadn't been receiving requests to protect others for some time now, so I felt I could lend you my services."

Redfoot was surprised by this, he never had any interaction with Zidane during the showdown with the evil flyers, but now, with Flattooth Valley's chances of recovery all but lost, he'd accept help from anyone, even a sharptooth.

BACK AT THE GREAT VALLEY……

Cera, Tippy, Ruby, Petrie, and Greg had similar results with their questionings. All of the hunters still remembered the same thing: Shorty did not reenter the Great Valley. Some of the other hunters did return early, however, with big prey that they had caught.

"Nothing?" Cera frowned as her friends regrouped. "Nothing." They all replied in unison. "Maybe there will be a clue back at Guido's cave," Petrie suggested.

The group figured that was a good plan, so they headed back in that direction. While they were on their way there, the same brief, odd sight Cera saw previously caught her eye again.

"Hey guys, check this out," the fast biter commented. "Is this blood or something?"

The others checked the red dots on the ground, and sniffed them. "Yup, smells like it," agreed Chomper, "Though itt was just from somebody's lunch."

At Guido's cave, a smell entered Cera's sniffer. "Did you just eat something Guido?" she asked the sharpbeak. "Cause I smell prey here as well."

"Nope, I ate my breakfast outside," Guido replied, the bump on his head recovering. "But otherwise I've been in here all day."

"Of all the luck," grumbled Petrie, "If all of this didn't happen, I would've been able to show Ducky my next big stunt!"

"Ducky!" Cera suddenly perked up. "That's it!"

AT THE WATERHOLE…….

"Maybe he swam back here, maybe that's how none of the hunters saw him!" was Cera's new theory. "Hey everybody, check this out!" Ruby called, finding what likely could be a clue.

"What did you find Ruby?" Chomper asked. "A foot print," the dark red fast biter responded, "And it's big enough to possibly be Shorty's!"

"Then we figured out how he did it!" Cera bragged confidently. However, that confidence was shattered when Petrie came flying by.

"I'm not so sure about that," the young flying sharptooth commented. "What do you mean?" asked Cera.

"According to Ducky and the others, the water was moving fast out into the Mysterious Beyond today. He wouldn't have been able to swim back."

"Darn it!" Cera grumbled again. "Another dead end!" "While, this footprint does have a tiny dash of blood from prey on it," Ruby added, "But I don't know what this could mean."

The group than walked away from the waterhole, upset they really hadn't found about any new details.

"Maybe Shorty just didn't do it," Ruby figured. "Then who would have hit Guido?" asked Greg.

However, the group was about to find the key they needed to solving the mystery.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND………

"And since I never got a chance to introduce myself back then, I'm Zidane," the strong fast biter introduced.

"Why would you want to assist us?" questioned Redfoot, a tad suspicious.

"I don't play favorites Redfoot," Zidane responded, "I'll protect a flatooth or flatteeth as much as I'll protect one of my fellow carnivores."

"At least we already know who the enemy is," the longneck continued. "But the 3 of us can do nothing, we'll need to find the survivors of the ambush and anyone else we can."

"We won't be reclaiming the valley within a week, mind you," Strut spoke up. "We should try to find out more about this mysterious group of dinosaurs."

"Well no time like the present," Redfoot added. "We'll set off in the morning," Zidane said. "I know of another place out here where herds of flatteeth gather. And I'm certain I can find sharpteeth who will gladly assist us."

THE GREAT VALLEY………..

The group was heading back to Guido's cave to tell him they couldn't find out who did it when they noticed one of the hunting pack talking to his daughter.

"Did you enjoy the longneck I caught you for lunch sweetie?" he asked politely.

"I did daddy!" the little girl sharptooth smiled. "And you must have taken it down with a fight too, I saw a big hole in it's side!"

"That's odd," the hunter replied, "I killed it with a bite to it's neck. I don't remember a hole in it's side."

Cera froze. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to youtube, look for an episode of Case Closed/Detective Conan, and go to the part when Conan gets the clue he needs to piece everything together. If this was made into a cartoon or something viewed on a screen, I would insert the special effect of what I nicknamed the "Flash of Realization". If you watch one of the episodes, you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"I GOT IT!!!!!" Cera yelled very loudly. So loudly, it hurt her friend's ears. "Next time warn us before you yell like that," Tippy said.

Cera hurried back to the waterhole and asked Ducky a question. Ducky's answer was just what Cera was hoping for. She then looked at the footprint. From it's position, it looked like it was heading INTO the water.

"Gotcha now, Shorty," the mystery-solver laughed.

LATER THAT EVENING……

Shorty was walking through the valley, eating a small snack when he noticed Chomper, Cera, Ruby, Tippy, Petrie, and Greg looking at him.

"What?" he asked. "We know how you did it," Cera replied.

"This again?" Shorty asked. "I told you, no one could be in two places at the same time."

"That's because you weren't," Cera smirked, beginning her deduction. "You snuck back to the Great Valley without anyone seeing."

"How could I have done that?" Shorty asked.

"You got a ride," Cera replied. "What do you mean by that?" Shorty retorted. "Glad you asked," Cera chuckled, "Here's what happened:

You left the Mysterious Beyond with your parents and the other members of the hunting party, no mistake about that, but while you were out there, you pulled off a clever little trick to get back into here. You were aware that when some of the grownups successfully got a meal, they would head back to the valley before there shift's over. You followed one of the grownups around until you saw them bring down a big leafeater. When the hunter wasn't looking, you snuck up to the dead meal and using your claws, you cut a big hole in it's side. Just big enough…so you could fit inside."

"That's crazy," Shorty replied. "Sometimes you have to think crazy to solve a mystery Shorty," Cera replied.

"You had an easy pass back into the valley hiding inside the carcass. After the hunter dropped the longneck, you climbed out and went straight to Guido's cave."

"Then how could I have gotten out of here again?" Shorty questioned. "The waterhole," Cera replied casually. "You swam back out into the Mysterious Beyond, and that's how you were able to get any blood or smell off your body."

"You have no proof," Shorty retorted. "Oh yes we do Shorty," Chomper spoke up. "You left a lot of clues behind, and you didn't get a chance to get rid of them."

We saw some of the longneck's blood in drops on the grass near Guido's cave," Ruby continued, "And in Guido's cave, we smelled when smelled like a longneck carcass, even though he claimed he hadn't eaten anything inside the cave."

"And Ducky told us see saw some longneck blood in the water."

"That's still not absolute proof," the green sharptooth said again.

"Oh we have that," Cera smirked. "Follow us," she instructed.

AT THE WATERHOLE…..

The group showed Shorty the footprint. "Care to compare it to your foot my friend?"

"Aw crap…." Shorty muttered in defeat.

"You realize we're going to have to tell on you now," Chomper told Shorty. "Come on, you don't have to do that," Shorty said nervously. "It's like our last night here, you don't have to ruin the fun for me and my folks…"

"Too bad, we might have to," Petrie called, flying towards the nest where Saura, Littlefoot, Tyran, and Grandma and Grandpa Sharptooth were staying.

"Can we talk this over please?" Shorty asked, running behind Petrie.

"And once again, mystery-solver Cera solves another case!" Cera laughed victoriously.

"Not this again…." Chomper said in disbelief.

"Eh, what can we do?" figured Ruby. "Let's go tell Guido that Shorty's been caught."

"Good thinking," smiled Chomper, and the two love-biters headed to their friend's cave.

(Read and Review! I hope you liked the solution to the case! "Howdunits" are my favorite type of mystery.)


	24. Strut's Tale

(Here we are, at about the halfway point of the story! Sharptooth Valley II is now about 50 percent complete!)

Chapter 23: Strut's Tale

Littlefoot had said goodbye to his family. Shorty's punishment for hitting Guido was that he was not allowed to hunt for 3 weeks. He had no choice but to accept that.

"See you around," the green sharptooth waved to his brother as he, Tyran, and Saura returned to the Mysterious Beyond.

Elsewhere, Rita had helped cure the bump on Guido's head substantially. "Thanks Rita," the sharpbeak smiled, able to fly around again.

"No problem, don't mention it," the blue longneck replied. She dashed out of the cave to find Rory, Myra, and Greg.

The 3 other leafeaters were having dinner with Ducky and Spike, avoiding the sight of the two predators eating.

"I think we've been forgetting something," Rory spoke up, "We came here to find help to get our Valley back."

"We know…" Greg nodded. "But we saw what those bad guys did to all the adults back home, I think it might take even more than just the sharpteeth here."

"We'll help you guys," Ducky said from the water. "We will, we will….somehow."

"Thanks Ducky," Myra replied. "I hope Mo's ok."

"We weren't able to see if he got out…." Rita reminded regretfully. "He's not dead!" Rory growled.

"We can only hope…." Greg whispered.

"And Mo and our families aren't the only ones to think about," Rita commented. "What about Strut?"

The 3 other flatteeth thought about that. They knew Strut managed to make it out of Flattooth Valley safely, but he left after telling them to head to the Great Valley and they had no idea where he went.

"Well, we can be sure he has a plan of some kind," Myra said, the theehorn chowing down on a treestar.

AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE…….

Chomper, Ruby, and Sharptooth were also talking about the Grounder issue. "If the inhabitants of Flattooth Valley proved unsuccessful," Sharptooth commented, "Our presence on the battle field may not make that of a difference."

"But we can't just forget about it!" Ruby called. "I know child, do not worry," Sharptooth assured, "I am just pointing out we'll need the help of even more dinosaurs."

Ruby then thought of a crazy idea. "If there was two of everyone here, I'd bet we'd be able to beat them," she said sarcastically, thinking it was a bit of a ridiculous idea.

But not to Chomper. His girlfriend had just given him an idea. A crazy idea none the less, but an idea. He was going to have to see Mage later that night….

"You thought of something Chomper?" Ruby asked, noticing the "Thought-processing" look on the purple sharptooth's face.

"Oh, nothing," Chomper responded.

OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…..

The trio of Redfoot, Strut, and Zidane was continuing their trek to find survivors of the massacre. Zidane suddenly started to stray in another direction.

"Excuse me, I must find fish right now. Knowing you Redfoot, I'm sure you wouldn't be fond of my eating anything else."

"You predict right," Redfoot replied, and Zidane went away to find a river. Strut and Redfoot halted in their tracks as they waited for the fast biter.

It was at this moment that Redfoot would ask something he'd been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Hey Strut," the mighty longneck said. "Yes?" the fast runner replied. "I've had a question I never got the opportunity to ask in the past."

"And what is it?" Strut asked.

"Honestly….take no offense by this, but I just don't get you," Redfoot replied. "Sure, I've learned more about the "Circle of Life" since the whole poisoning strategy of mine, but you seemed to always to know about it and always seemed so calm. I've been aching to know: Why are you like that?"

Strut wasn't offended by the question. "It probably shouldn't come as any sort of surprise," the fast runner replied, "But I can trace my personality back to when I was just a child."

"We have time," Redfoot commented, "Why don't you tell me about your past?"

"I might as well," the fast runner agreed.

FLASHACK…………………..

Even when I was a young hatchling, I was different attitude-wise from the other kids. I got along with pretty much everyone, but I preferred being alone and spending time by myself. Ozzy was the polar opposite of me. I miss him, I truly do….. He had a big social life, and he played games with his friends pretty much everyday. I had my own interests.

Younger Strut was holding a stick and drawing an image on the ground. "Ok, those marks go there….put a circle right there," he whispered to himself, "And last but not least, put some dots here, and done!"

Ozzy and Strut's father, Corman, walked over to his younger son to see what he had just created. "What is that, boy?" he asked.

"A little image I made father," Strut smiled. It was a picture of Ozzy playing with some of his friends.

"That's pretty good," Corman complimented.

My mother died when Ozzy and I were really young. We knew she cared for us, but we didn't have any real specific memories of her.

Ozzy, meanwhile, had just won a game of Toss the Seed with his teammates, and had a tendency to be a bit of a braggart. "We're the best players under the Bright Circle!" he cheered, jumping up and down rapidly.

"We know," the players on the other team laughed. Suddenly, everybody stood still.

"You here that?" a spiketail friend of Ozzy's asked, hearing a roar in the distance.

"I think it's a sharptooth!" a longneck said nervously. "Best we be going," a flyer said, flying back to her nest.

Surprisingly, one thing about Ozzy from our childhood is how he never tried the "I'm not scared of any sharpteeth" act so many of the hatchlings performed.

Strut and Corman saw Ozzy dash over to them, accidentally stepping on (and ruining) Strut's picture.

"Aw man, I worked for an hour on that!" Strut said, slightly upset.

"I think there's a sharptooth nearby dad," panted Ozzy. "Quickly, head back to our cave," Corman instructed his children. Ozzy and Strut were quick to follow orders.

For the next several minutes, the family of fast runners stayed as quiet as a ground crawler. The sound of a t-rex's footsteps echoed around them. They could tell by the distant sounds of chewing that someone had been caught and eaten.

I had been warned to avoid sharpteeth because they'd eat me, but that was the first time I had seen (or at least heard) them be successful.

Soon, the sharptooth had finished his meal and set off further into the Mysterious Beyond, signaling to the flatteeth nearby that it was safe to come out again.

"Stupid evil sharpteeth," Ozzy grumbled, "I wish somebody could just kill all of them."

"Don't say that Ozzy," Corman told his older son, "Sharpteeth play a part in the Circle of Life that's important."

"But you're the one who warned me and Strut to stay away from them dad," Ozzy recalled. "I know," Corman responded, "I don't want to lose you two boys, but you should know that sharpteeth have a right to live as any other dinosaur."

When it came to Ozzy and I, it's not that we didn't get along, I'd say it's just that our differences in personalities made us not communicate often. Usually it was only when we did things with our father did we talk to each other.

"You've been saying "Circle of Life" for a while now father," Strut said. "What does than mean, anyway?"

"Oh Strut," Corman smiled to his younger son, "There's a lot to know about the Circle. You'll understand it better when you get older."

"But could I start learning now?" asked Strut. "You could," Corman replied. "But you're still a kid. Go make the most of your youth while you still can."

"Gotcha," Strut nodded.

Soon after that, I started hanging out more with my friends, and even had some intelligent conversations with my brother. My father was the one who sparked my interest in the Circle of Life, but it didn't develop for several months after that.

_And then, it happened……._

A recent-cave in caused the three fast runners to need to search for a new home. "Stupid sky water," the brothers said in unison, finally agreeing on something that they found stupid.

Most of the caves in the immediate area had been taken, so they would have to look for one in a different area. (Author's note: Ozzy and Strut are now about 12-14 in human years at this point). Corman realized the fastest route to take to get to an area with more caves was through a nearby canyon.

"This place is kind of….unnerving," Strut gulped, looking up at the wall's edges, worried that a boulder might fall.

"Don't be a coward bro," Ozzy smirked. "Don't be afraid Strut," added the father fast runner. As they kept on trekking forward, Ozzy felt something land on his snout.

"What's this?" he asked himself, touching the top of his nose and realizing it was dust of some kind, but he didn't know where it came from.

The was danger right above us,, and I didn't realize it in time. If I did, I might have been able to stop what had happened that night….

The sky water storm from the previous night had weakened the land atop the nearby cliffs, where several heavy rocks rested.

Only a few moments later, Ozzy felt dust drop on his head again. "This is starting to annoy me," he said. And soon, the dust wasn't the only thing he felt. The rain soon came, and it was increasing fast.

""Hurry!" Corman told his sons, who were holding their ands over their heads so they could get a decent view of what was ahead. But then, tragedy struck.

Corman felt as if something important was above them, and looked above to see a massive boulder falling right towards Ozzy and Strut would be!

"LOOK OUT!!!" He yelled as he dove forward to push his sons out of harm's way. The two brothers had no idea what was happening until they felt there father shove them forward, followed by the loud sound of a rock slamming into the ground.

"What on Earth was that?!" Strut panicked. When the dust cleared, Strut and Ozzy saw a sight that horrified them beyond belief.

Corman was lying there, the rock crushed his back. "DAD!!!!!" they yelled horrified.

"Ok, we gotta move this, we gotta move this, help me Strut!" Ozzy panicked, trying to move the stone off their dad.

"It's…..no use," Corman's voice groaned. "Father!" The young fast runners cried, overjoyed to see he was still alive.

"Moving this rock……won't save me," he groaned in pain, "Not only….do I think my bones are crushed, I think this went through my scales. If you me, you'd…be cutting me in half."

"No…..no," Strut and Ozzy said, tears in their eyes. "You two have……..to go on ahead," Corman groaned.

"Dad, we…." Strut began, but couldn't conclude because he didn't know what to say.

"You'll be fine." Corman said. "We won't leave you!" Ozzy cried.

"No, it's for the best," Corman replied weakly. "At least, like this, some sharptooth could…….make a snack out of me, get some use out of…..this."

I think I could pinpoint that comment my father made before he died as the exact moment I started to understand what the Circle of Life was about. I felt terrible that he was gone, of course, but I learned that somewhere out there, there might have been some hungry sharptooth who might have been in desperate need of something to eat. Plus, I think the sight of only half of my dad's body would've been unbearable to see.

_After that, my and Ozzy's attitudes towards each other changed. We stayed by each other's side, but he had grown bitter since then. His attitude was like that till we arrived at the valley. Even though he assisted you in that terrible plan of yours, I believed after everything went down, he may have learned his lesson._

_And I still miss my mother, father, and brother every day….._

THE PRESENT………

Redfoot stood ther in shocked awe after Strut finished his story. Truth be told, when Redfoot first met Strut, he thought he was a (for lack of a better term) weirdo. The longneck and fast runner said almost no words to each other before Redfoot tried poisoning the water of the Great Valley, and now they had grown to have an understanding of each other.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Redfoot said, having somewhat of a lack of words at the moment.

"Thanks," Strut replied. Just then, Zidane returned from his lunch break. "Thanks for being patient," the fast biter apologized, "The fish proved rather difficult to catch today."

"No need for an apology," Redfoot said, no having more of a mutual respect for Strut.

As the trio continued on their way, Strut walked into the lead "I may understand sharpteeth and their survival needs, but these dinosaurs…..we can't allow them to mess with the lives of the innocent!"

MEANWHILE, UNDERGROUND………..

Howler and Kain heard a roar that signified that leader of the Grounders was calling for a meeting. "Race you to the meeting place!" Howler grinned, the young fast biter dashing ahead.

"Cheater!" Kain called.

As they arrived at the meeting place, the other members of the Grounders had already gathered. The leader (Whose species I'm still keeping unrevealed for now), was calling for order.

"Flattooth Valley has fallen, as you all know," the leader announced to his cult members. Cheers erupted throughout the underground cavern. "But there is one more target remaining: the Great Valley!"

"In a few weeks we'll be ready to ambush them from the inside out," the leader continued, as did the cheers. "Then, we'll finally have our revenge! Payback on all the dinosaurs in the overworld, our so-called families and friends who just abandoned us! We'll make them suffer!!!"

The overjoyed screams and cheers reached their maximum at this point, Howler and Kain joining in.

(Read and review! Also, I noticed that, in about a week or so, it'll have been a year since I posted the first chapter of the original Sharptooth Valley! It's been a great 365 days!)


	25. A Universal Meeting Place

(Here's chapter 24, and now we're at the one-year anniversary of the original Sharptooth Valley!)

Chapter 24: A Universal Meeting Place

Ruby went over to check to see how Rory and Littlefoot were recovering. "I miss walking," Littlefoot sighed.

"Rita told me you guys will be better soon, so don't you fret," the fast biter said. "But have you guys seen Chomper lately?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rory asked, puzzled. "Chomper has seemed excited about something, something has excited Chomper," Ruby explained.

"When did he start acting like that?" Littlefoot asked.

"When we were talking about how we could help the flatteeth," Ruby responded.

"Maybe he had a idea," Rory suggested. "Maybe," nodded Ruby in agreement.

MEANWHILE……..

Chomper had the, to him at least, the perfect idea. But he was going to need Mage's assistance to pull it off. He figured the rainbow face spirit would be out in a secluded portion of the Great Valley, doing small magic tricks to pass the time.

And indeed he was. Mage had marked the side of one of the GV's walls with some smashed sweet bubbles, and he was magically throwing stones, trying to aim for a flier's eye. (Bullseye.)

Taking several steps back, he picked up some pebbles and closed one of his eyes. "Perfect concentration….." he whispered to himself, "I can't let anything distract me right now….."

"Hi Mage!" Chomper called suddenly, talking him by surprise. "Good evening Chomper," he waved. "I take it you want my help?"

The purple sharptooth nodded. "But….." he started to say, as this might pose a problem, "This will probably take a lot of magic."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" the rainbow face asked. "Well…." Chomper began slowly, "I was thinking of getting my friends and the grownups from the old reality to help us out here."

Mage was indeed surprised by this request.

ELSEWHERE………

Rita and Mr. Belly Dragger were removing some thorns from Nod's leg after he got into an accident while hunting when Rita suddenly froze.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Belly Dragger asked his apprentice.

"You ever get the feeling that a friend of yours is about to do something that will have potentially disastrous results?" the ocean blue longneck asked.

"What makes you think that?" Mr. Belly Dragger asked with a surprised chuckle. "No reason," Rita replied.

But there was a reason. Rita's sixth sense was acting up again. She was feeling that somewhere not too far off, bad events would soon transpire. She wanted to ignore these feelings, but they remained implanted in her mind.

BACK WITH CHOMPER AND MAGE………

"Are you sure you should reveal the truth that there are two realities?" Mage asked, concerned for his friend.

"I don't know is there's any other way to save Flattooth Valley and stop the bad dinosaurs," Chomper explained in reply.

"But do you think you'll be able to find where your old friends from the old Great Valley are?" the rainbow face spirit questioned.

"Oh don't worry about that," the sharptooth assured, "I remember where the Great Valley is, and knowing my friends, they'll be out in the Mysterious Beyond, putting themselves in danger every 3 days or so."

"I can see there won't be any changing of your mind," Mage determined, "But I'll need time to come op with a way to use my magic for this."

"Thanks Mage," Chomper said, running back to join up with his friends.

Back at Chomper's family's cave, Dein and Terri were having a discussion. "I miss the days when he was even younger," Terri said with a sigh and a smile.

"When we had to get all his food, when all he could catch by himself was bugs," Dein continued.

"And I've noticed," Terri added, "All of Chomper's friends have at least one sibling."

Dein was catching on to his mate's lingo. "You don't mean…" he smiled, realizing what Terri was getting at.

"Would you want to have another egg?" Terri smiled.

"Another what?" Chomper asked, suddenly arriving at his home.

"Uh…another egg stealer for dinner dear?" Terri quickly said, altering her words. The parents felt that since they hadn't done anything yet, it would have been odd to talk about having another egg in front of their son.

"Certainly," Dein nodded, going along with the pantomime, "I'll go chase one down."

AT CIRA AND VELI'S NEST………..

"Lig-neck is nummy," Tricia smiled, eating her dinner. For a little while now, Tricia had been able to say easy sentences, making her parents beaming with pride.

"Learning young, like a real fast biter!" Veli bragged to anyone who had been happening to walk past them at the time.

"And what she's saying is accurate too," Cira chuckled with a smile; a longneck is what she and Veli had caught for dinner.

Cera's former jealously of her baby sister had all but dissipated away by now. After the sisters got swept away into the Underground Caverns, the young fast biters formed a close bond.

Meanwhile, Tera and her children caught dinner together as a family. "Glider, I can't believe that move you made!" Petrie said, complimenting his sister. "Nothing to it," Glider responded. "Ever since I learned where exactly a longneck's throat is, I can take one down with one swipe."

Since the gang was getting older and their hunting skills were improving, near and more tricky-to-perfect techniques were being taught, such as the spot on a longneck's neck that you could kill one with if you got a good swipe at it. But they only used this in hunts, and not often at that.

It's not like there'd be another situation where they'd need this knowledge….

Myra, Greg, and Rita gathered around Rory, whose leg now allowed some movement. They decided to tell each other scary stories, mostly ones they learned while back in their old home. Littlefoot was nearby, listening to the stories.

"And then, the mysterious dark sharptooth cornered the teenage longneck, then…..CHOMP!" Myra acted.

Rory, Rita, and Greg shivered slightly, a tad afraid. "Great story!" complimented Littlefoot. "Especially the end when it ate everybody! I love a happy ending."

"Oh right, sharpteeth find different things scary than what we do," Myra remembered. Stories about sharpteeth that would terrify young flatteeth are stories that would delight young sharpteeth.

BACK TO THE PLOT……..

Nighttime had arrived and the Bright Circle had gone down. After his parents had gone to sleep, Chomper set out to catch up with Mage and see if he had come up with anything.

Luckily for the sharptooth, Mage had. When Chomper found the rainbow face, Mage was holding 7 stones.

"More magic stones?" Chomper figured. Mage nodded. "Indeed, and I've even added a few tricks to them, to."

"Like what?" Chomper asked curiously.

"Well, for starters," Mage replied, "If you're holding claws with someone else, both of you can teleport with just one of these rocks." "Cool, what else?" Chomper questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure if this'll prove to be helpful," Mage continued," But use one of those rocks right now."

Chomper shrugged and did so. Picking up one of the rocks, he thought about the previous reality, and then the warp came once again.

However, what occurred this time was….something different. Instead of landing in the old reality, Chomper eneded up in a place he had never seen before. It was the inside of a small, circular cave, with a small, warm fire flickering in the center.

"Where am I?" Chomper asked puzzled.

"Someplace I created," Mage's voice was heard as he suddenly appeared right beside Chomper.

"So what is this place?" Chomper questioned again. "It's a place….that is not part of either reality," Mage explained.

Chomper didn't quite understand that. "By that, I mean, it's basically a detour you have to take before you can go into the next reality." Chomper began to nod in understanding.

Mage pointed upwards at the two exits to the cave. "That tunnel takes you back to the sharptooth reality," he revealed, pointing to the tunnel with an image of a sharptooth next to it, "And that tunnel returns you to the old reality," he said, pointing to a tunnel that had an image of a longneck next to it.

"And I think I know what I'll do first," the dark purple sharptooth commented. "And that is?" questioned Mage.

"One night, when I can get everyone together, I'll take one of the rocks and head back to the old reality," Chomper strategized, "Since time stops when I'm not in this reality, I'll have plenty of time to find the old versions of my friends, then I'll have both sides meet each other."

This plan had a few elements Mage had to question: "But what are you going to tell the sharptooth versions of your friends?" he asked, "It'd be very confusing to them, and it would almost sound like you're telling them they didn't exist always."

"I won't do this immediately," responded Chomper, "I'll take some time to come up with a way to explain this to the others."

"Ok, I just hope you know what you're doing," Mage replied. "Don't worry," assured Chomper. "Let's head back now."

The carnivore and the herbivore returned to the sharptooth version of the Great Valley and went their separate ways.

Chomper ran over rather confidently, thinking his plan would work for sure.

If he only knew that it would end up going terribly, terribly, wrong……..

(Read and review! One year ago today, the prologue of Sharptooth Valley 1 was posted, and now I'm halfway through the sequel! Time flies, doesn't it?)


	26. Rita's Unlucky Break

(After A Long delay, the next chapter of Sharptooth Valley II is here at last!)

Chpater 25: Rita's Unlucky Break

Three days later, Rita was treating Rory and Littlefoot again, their recoveries were making serious progress.

"Hold your breath for a few seconds, this might sting," the longneck advised, applying some more plants in the area of their wounds.

Her note proved to be true. The threehorn and sharptooth tried their best not to scream. "Do you have…anything less….painful?" Rory asked between his teeth.

Rita thought about that. "I think I might, while not on hand anyway…" she responded with a dash of uncertainty, "well, I remember Mr. Belly Dragger telling me about plants that don't give off that painful sensation, even if they don't make you guys better as quickly."

"Do you know where you could find some of those?" Littlefoot asked hopefully. "Out in the Mysterious Beyond," Rita replied.

Without using words, Rory and Littlefoot were able to express their wanting for this plant just with the expressions on their faces. They hade a giant expression of "!!!!!!!"

Rita let out a light laugh, those expressions being downright goofy, and said "Yeah, it won't take me long to find some, I'll head out soon."

"Thanks Rita," Littlefoot grinned gratefully. "Don't mention it guys!" the blue longneck called as she headed towards one of the exits.

"And no more of that stinging too," Rory added. "that was even worse than stinging buzzers…"

Rita was almost at the exit when she heard a voice call out. "Hey Rita, wait up!" It was Ruby. The fast biter made her way over to the longneck.

"Oh, morning Ruby, I was going to get more plants to help heal our friends." "Can I come with?" Ruby asked. "Sure, I don't see why not," smiled Rita.

ELSEWHERE……..

"Something on your mind Chomper?" Cera asked, noticing the purple rex obviously had something on his mind.

"Not much," Chomper responded, "It's just that my mom and dad acted very weird last night."

"What did they say Chomper, oh what what what?" Ducky asked, the swimming sharptooth doing some flips in the water.

"Well, they looked very happy," Chomper recalled. "Why is that odd?" Petrie pondered.

"Well, they seemed VERY happy, more than I've ever seen them before," Chomper explained, "And they were laughing a lot, like something was funny, but when I asked if they had heard any good jokes, they said it wasn't a joke."

"Then how come you spent the night at my nest Chomper?" the predatorial flyer questioned.

"Well, they said they wanted to be by themselves tonight, and when I asked why, they said they couldn't tell me, and asked me to spend the night with one of my friends, so I did."

Spike let out a noise suggesting "I wonder what that was all about."

The gang would find out when they got older, of course…..

OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……..

"I love wide open spaces," Rita sighed happily, looking up at the sky. "You can see for miles out here with no disruptions."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded in agreement, sniffing the fresh air. No scent of prey, well, besides Rita, but she wouldn't eat her of course, was in the immediate vicinity.

"So where are these plants we're looking for?" Ruby asked. "Not too far," assured Rita.

AT CHOMPER'S CAVE………

Dein and Terri were sharing their delicious lunch of 2 yellow bellies. Terri turned to her mate with a question.

"If I do have another egg in the near future, what are you hoping for?" she asked with a curious smirk.

Dein gave a mischievous grin to his mate. "Another boy, of course," he grinned.

"I'm surprised," Terri chuckled sarcastically, giving Dein a poke in the side. "Well, we should see what our son's up to."

"When do you think we should tell Chomper about our plans?" Dein wanted to know.

"When I lay an egg, maybe wait till then to surprise him," Terri explained. "Gotcha," Dein nodded in response.

BACK OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

Ruby noticed something peculiar: Rita was looking in every direction with an odd expression on her face. "Something on your mind?" Ruby asked.

"One thing: You ever get the feeling there is something you should notice right in front of you, but you just don't not….." "LOOK OUT!" cried Ruby, but it was too late.

Since the two girls were walking on an upward incline, they couldn't see in time that they were on the edge of a 20-foot cliff. Ruby managed to halt herself just in time, but Rita wasn't so fortunate.

"AGH!!!!" Rita yelled as she lost her footing and was sent hurtling to the ground below. She landed with a not-so-nice thud.

"Oh crud, I'm coming!" Ruby called, seeing a path should go safely down. When she reached the young longneck, she could tell damage had been done.

"My leg…" Rita grunted, indicating her back left leg. "Don't tell me it's broken.." Ruby deduced.

"I…think so…." Rita grunted between her teeth, like Rory and Littlefoot had earlier.

"I need to get you back to the Great Valley!" Ruby said, trying to help Rita back up.

IN THE VALLEY………

Mage was by himself, lying down in the small cavern he stayed in that was deliberately isolated from the rest of the Valley inhabitants.

"I just hope Chomper knows what he's doing," the rainbow face spirit sighed to himself, thinking about any possible consequences of the adolescent t-rex's strategy to save Flattooth Valley.

Mage had used up more of his extreme magic powers again with that wish and the reality-traveling stones, so now he could only do basic spells, such as lifting objects or creating small objects, like a snack that would be able to satisfy only a young flattooth or sharptooth's appetite.

THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……..

Ruby and Rita were trying to think of a way to get the blue longneck back to the valley.

"Just head on back without me, I'll be fine," Rita assured. "No, if I leave you out here, some sharptooth who doesn't know you will eat you for sure! And what if those bad dinosaurs see you?"

Rita realized the fast biter was right. "But what can we do?"

Ruby paced back and forth for about a minute, trying to come up with decent tactics. Her face brightened when she devised her plan.

"If you can keep that leg lifted, with my help, I think we can get back to the valley, back to the valley we can get, even though we'll be moving slowly."

"Good thinking Ruby," Rita complimented. Carefully and steadily, Ruby helped Rita lift up the injured leg and she held it up with her tail. Then, working in tandem, the girls began their journey back to the Great Valley.

IN THE GREAT VALLEY…….

Lunchtime had come. Tera had caught a threehorn for her family, and she let Petrie's friends share in the feast.

"You two want any?" Cera asked Myra sarcastically. "You want a horn in the face?" Rory retorted. The three just laughed.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, threehorn meat is very tough," Chomper smiled.

"It does actually," Myra spoke up surprisingly, "That means that even after we're dead, we make it hard for sharpteeth to eat us!"

Everyone got a laugh out of that. Ducky then brought up. "I wonder what's taking Ruby and Rita so long, they have been gone for a while, they have, they have," the swimming sharptooth noted.

"Littlefoot said Rita left to find some flowers that could help their wounds without stinging so much," Chomper recalled, "Ruby must have gone with her."

"But that was hours ago," Ducky said, "It shouldn't take them that long, it shouldn't, it shouldn't."

The group realized Ducky had a point. "Maybe we should sniff them out and see if they need help," Petrie suggested.

Spike made a noise suggesting "Good idea Petrie."

THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

"Can we take a little break?" Rita panted, getting a little tired. "Sure thing," Ruby replied, the two stopping beside a tree with plenty of tree stars. Ruby carefully set the longneck's injured leg down, afterwards she helped get lunch for her friends.

"Thanks," Rita smiled to Ruby, chomping on the green food.

"You don't have to mention it," Ruby said, clawing a few insects for herself. During the friends' lunch break, Rita wondered about a question for a few moments before she finally asked it.

"Hey Ruby?" asked the longneck. "Yeah?" the fast biter replied. "Can I ask you something? I hope you don't find this weird.."

"Sure Rita, go ahead," Ruby encouraged.

"Do you and Chomper…..like each other?" she finally blurted out.

Ruby blinked her eyes in surprise, thinking up a response in her head. "Of course I do, we're good friends."

"I know….but do you like like each other?" Ruby thought about how to answer that. Some of her friends already knew that, but she didn't know the best way to explain it in words, so she said what should could.

"Yeah….I guess you could say that," Ruby smiled, thinking of the purple sharptooth. "He's always nice, he's funny, he's cute, and well, he's always been there for me."

Rita let out a sigh. "I know what you mean," the longneck commented. "There are times I wish I knew more longnecks my age. I mean, I have plenty of friends, great friends, but I wish there was someone out there, someone for me, ya know?"

Ruby put her claw on Rita's neck. "You don't have to worry about that, I know that in this world, there's someone special for everyone."

"Really?" Rita asked, ignoring her leg. "Believe me, that's the one thing I'm absolutely sure of in this world Rita," Ruby responded.

Rita smiled at her friend's words, than said. "Well, we probably should be getting on our way again."

"Ok, let's try this again," Ruby said, ready to help escort her friend when they found that her efforts would not be needed.

"Ruby! Rita!" Chomper called as he, the rest of the gang, and even Mr. Belly Dragger showed up.

"We've been looking for you guys, what happened?" Guido asked concerned. "Rita's hurt her leg," Ruby explained.

"Goodness, is your leg broken?" Mr. Belly Dragger asked, examining the wound.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad," Rita said.

"Ok, I'll help you back to the Great Valley," the adult belly dragger said, lifting Rita up with Ruby, Chomper, and Myra's help and setting her on his back.

"I guess Rory and Littlefoot will be disappointed to hear we didn't get those plants," Rita sighed with a slight laugh.

"Well, Tippy thinks they'll just be glad to know Rita's ok," Tippy commented, the group heading back to the Great Valley.

"Thanks for your help Ruby," Rita smiled, turning to the fast biter.

Chomper's curiosity was piqued. "Did you guys talk about something today?" he asked, noticing the two began to laugh, as if they knew something funny.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked. The two girls just kept laughing to themselves. "First my mom and dad, and now you two. What's next?" Chomper groaned in disbelief.

The others began to laugh at that comment.

"Hey, where's Greg?" Rita noticed, not seeing the spiketail around.

Greg came running up at that point, sounding tired and out of breath. "Sorry…was eating lunch…." He panted.

"You eat too much Greg," Rita commented, and now everyone got a little chuckle, including Greg.

"But seriously, that can be a bad thing," Myra whispered to her friend.

(There! At LAST! Read and Review! I apologize greatly for not updating, I had a computer virus for a while, and even after it was removed we lacked a word processor, and I was temporarily unmotivated for a while, I hope to keep a more steady pace of updating from now on.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: The gang tries to think up a new game to play while Redfoot, Strut, and Zidane continue their quest to find help to save Flattooth Valley.


	27. Game Over

Chapter 26: Game Over

Redfoot, Zidane, and Strut saw that the Night Circle was bright, so resting was their best option at this point. "Night," Zidane said briefly and got into a sleeping potion and the sound of snoring was heard almost instantaneously.

"Oh he can't be asleep already," Redfoot scoffed with minor disbelief.

"Nah, he told me he can fall asleep easily," Strut explained, finding a spot under a tree to rest, "And subsequently can wake up quickly if needed."

"Makes sense," Redfoot responded, the big longneck laying to rest beside a rock for the night. Before he completely dozed off, he stared at a small crack in the ground. Thoughts of the Grounders briefly reentered his head, but Redfoot knew he wouldn't get any sleep if his mind was preoccupied with paranoia.

THE NEXT MORNING………

Chomper woke up with a smile. Littlefoot, Rory, and now Rita had mostly recovered from their injuries. The rex greeted his parents in the morning, then went off to find Mage. Now that his friends were back to good health, Chomper realized now, not anytime later to use the reality-warping rocks and get help to stop the evil dinosaurs from the underground.

Mage had used some of his magic to combine some vines and big leaves together to create what resembled what we would call a hammock.

"Ah, this is the life," he smiled to himself as he picked up a few sweet bubbles and ate them. It was then he saw the young sharptooth running towards him for a distance away.

"Hey Mage," Chomper waved, screeching to a halt. "Need anything today Chomper?" the rainbow face spirit asked.

"Nothing, actually," Chomper replied, slightly surprising Mage, "I just wanted to tell you that pretty soon, I'll tell the others."

Mage immediately figured out what the t-rex was referring to. "You're going to tell them about the old reality?" he asked. Chomper nodded in response.

"But….I still have one problem…" he admitted. "When I thought about this in my head, I realized…I would have to tell my friends, while the sharptooth versions of them anyways…that they didn't always exist…."

The rainbow face realized the dilemma Chomper was going through right now. "You brought up a good point," he said to his friend, "And I'm afraid I'm not exactly the most reliable dinosaur to turn to if someone's having a problem that can't be solved with magic."

"Well…maybe I'll think of something. I…have to. If we want Flattooth Valley saved, we can't waste much time," Chomper said, fully aware of the situation.

SPEAKING OF THE GANG………

The rest of the gang was playing around Cera's family's nest, rather bored. Throughout the last few weeks….they've literally done everything they could think of. Lots of adventuring had been done, but virtually nothing new was seen with how much ground they had covered.

And as for gaming, they had ran of ideas as well. Pine cone had just lost it's thrill, and so did "Sharptooth Attack" (As suggested by Rory) and "Flattooth Attack" (A alternate version thought of by Ruby. All of the gang realized the two games were essentially the same thing, so their interest in those depleted as well.

"I'm so bored," Petrie sighed, flying in the breeze. "Things get boring when that's all we do."

"I have to agree," Greg nodded, chewing on a treestar. "Anyone think of anything?" There was some pondering for a few moments, then Guido raised his wing.

5 MINUTES LATER……..

Littlefoot moved his head away from Spike's stomach. The young rex sighed. "No, I don't think listening to our lunches digest is that interesting."

"Tippy is trying to think of something," the female belly dragger said. "I'm glad of hear it Tippy," Guido smiled and nodded politely, still deeply having a crush on Tippy.

OUT IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

Redfoot, Zidane, and Strut had exited a small canyon with Zidane leading. "If my memory is correct, we should be near the flatteeth who could help us."

"I take it you helped one of them out in the past?" Redfoot questioned.

"Correct," Zidane assured. "A swimmer from the heard requested protection for him and his mate. He was naturally nervous and slightly untrusting at first, me being a fast biter, but after I fought off another swimmer who tried to kill them, he promised me put in a good word for me with the rest of his herd."

Redfoot looked very puzzled. "Why would another swimmer try to kill those two?" he gasped in disbelief.

"He explained that when he came to me," Zidane explained. "He said his mate used to be mates with the other swimmer, but she left him after she felt he was becoming, well, dangerous. Jealous rage, you should say."

Redfoot turned and looked to the Bright Circle. "_If you're out there Julie,"_ the mighty longneck thought to himself, "_Please be safe. I'll won't do what I did in the past ever again….."_

BACK WITH CHOMPER……..

"Maybe I could just pretend that these aren't different realities, just different places…" Chomper said, a light bug brightening in his head.

"Hate to break it to you, but that won't work," Mage responded. "Time doesn't go by in your original reality, so in that reality they don't notice how long you've been gone because technically you haven't been gone at all."

"Darn it," grunted Chomper, slashing up some leaves in anger. "I'm going to go hunt something," he decided. "I'll be back later."

WITH THE REST OF THE GANG………

Ducky was swimming while Petrie was soaring, with Cera breaking the group's verbal silence.

"I wish we could just fight those underground dinos with the grownup's help," the adolescent fast biter said, "that'd be something to do."

"I have to agree with you there," Myra concurred in sharptooth, much to everyone's surprise as Myra disagreed with Cera the most.

"I just want to see my mom and everyone else be ok…." Rita added. "I hope Mo made it out of there," Greg added.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…….

The trio of wandering dinosaurs kept going, step by step. "We're almost there," Zidane smirked relieved, maybe their mission would be accomplished faster than they expected.

But like most hopes it life, it was quickly shattered. Zidane's sniffer began acting up. "Wait…I smell something dead, and it smells like it died recently…."

"Maybe a sharptooth just forgot to finish a meal…" Strut began to suggest when a sight caught his eye. "Oh dear…" his gasped, sounding as though he was about to throw up.

Zidane and Redfoot quickly rushed over to see what the fast runner had seen, and they immediately regretted doing so.

A dead threehorn was lying….well, lying wasn't the best description, a better choice of words would be being held up…..by the branches of a fallen tree. It had been impaled in various places.

"What a terrible accident…" Redfoot gulped having to hold in his lunch himself. Zidane examined the body; something wasn't right.

"Wait…" he paused, examining the tree. He looked a couple of feet away, and saw where the tree had originally stood. But it didn't add up. From what was visible, the tree had fallen over in an accident, that much was for sure, but from the condition of it's roots it must have fallen a long time ago.

That means…that threehorn was deliberately killed in that horrific method and placed there.

"Guys, we have to keep going right now!" Zidane called, charging ahead. He was fearing the worst, and now only expecting those fears to come true.

"You hear something?" Redfoot asked. They could hear roaring in the distance, and it sounded as if a fight was going on. The longneck's eyes verted to his left and he noticed a giant hole in the ground.

"Oh no it can't be…." He said to himself, hoping he was wrong. But unfortunately he wasn't.

The Grounders were on the attack.

Zidane, Strut, and Redfoot came to a halt behind a large stone wall so they could see the mayhem in front of them.

The tar-faced dinosaurs were in the middle of an assault on the nomadic flattooth herd, and it's clear they had the upper paw. Two spiketails were doing their best fight off a Grounder belly dragger, but they could not manage to get a significant bow into the battle.

"We have to do something!" Redfoot whispered loudly to his comrades.

WITH MAGE……..

While Chomper was away, the magical rainbow face was relaxing in his hammock, eating more sweet bubbles. He was taking the time to reflect on his own past.

"I never would have thought as a hatchling I wound end up living like this," he laughed out himself, letting out a tiny burp. "Excuse me," he said to no one in particular.

It was then Chomper returned after having a midday snack. "Think of anything while you were gone Chomps?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, actually I did…" the purple sharptooth began to reply when he noticed what Mage had just said. "Did you just call me Chomps?"

"Yeah," Mage replied, "I mean, we're good pals by now, I can't give you a nickname of some kind?"

"At least it's better than being called little…" Chomper reminded himself. "Anyways, we're getting distracted. I think I finally have an idea of what I can tell my friends. I want to run it by you."

"Whell, shoot," Mage encouraged.

"I was thinking, and I hope this could work…that first I would go back to the old reality, find my friends, then explain to them about the Stone of Cold Fire, then before I have them follow me, I'd quickly use the rocks to warp back here and tell my friends here in this reality the opposite."

"The opposite?" Mage asked, puzzled.

"What I mean by that is I would tell everyone here that _that_ reality was the one magically created by the wish, and that this reality is the one that always existed."

The rainbow face spirit could see the direction Chomper was going in, but there were some details that still weren't perfectly clear. "But surely one of your friends in either reality would say something…"

"I thought about that," Chomper noted, "So I'd tell each side not to mention that to the other, and no one's feelings would be hurt."

Chomper in his mind laughed at the image of threehorn Cera meeting fast biter Cera. He's sure that would freak her out completely, and he got a little laugh out of that.

AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE…….

The mighty leader of the Great Valley was talking with Mr. Belly Dragger about future plans for the valley.

"It's undeniable," Sharptooth began, "That the dinosaurs the flatteeth children described, since they already brought down Flattooth Valley, they will no doubt go after here next. We must establish a squad of our strongest sharpteeth for everyone's safety."

"I concur sir," Mr. Belly Dragger added. "And myself and the longneck girl cannot be alone with our cures. I'll gladly recruit anyone else who is interested."

Sharptooth smiled to his friend, though is face soon resumed a stern look. "If their description is accurate, I'm afraid this isn't going to be an easy battle."

The belly dragger, as he was leaving, called "My thoughts exactly," he said rather grimly.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……

The trio could not belief what they were seeing. They could make out that there were even children who were fighting and even killing on the Grounder's side!

And specifically Zidane noticed a young fast biter in the Grounders were an awfully familiar color scheme….

Redfoot couldn't hold in his anger anymore when he saw a Grounder longneck attack two female swimmers by whacking them into a wall extremely hard with his tail.

"That's, I'm going in there!" Redfoot growled. "Whether you two want to follow me or not, I don't care right now!"

Suddenly Zidane let out a smile, almost as if he was having fun. "You think I'm the type to run?" the body guard fast biter questioned. "I'm offended."

Sturt stepped forward. "I'll do my best."

The trio then charged forward.

(There, Read and Review! Sorry for the delay, more writer's block. I want to make thing perfectly clear: I _do _intend to finish this story, as well as TDV season 2 (With Great Valley Guardian's help, of course.). There are 19 chapters remaining in this story, and within the next 5 chapters the second major group of villains will be introduced, and those who've read the previews I've posted on GOF may have an idea of who they are….heh heh…..)

NEXT TIME ON SHARPTOOTH VALLEY II: Redfoot, Strut, and Zidane struggle against the Grounders while Chomper puts his plan into action to get help from the original reality.


	28. Double Trouble Part 1

(Here's the next chapter everyone. I'm sorry it's been greatly delayed. School work was fairly time-consuming and challenging this year, so I had to put my writing on hold. I hope the next few chapters of Sharptooth Valley will make up for this. This is the point in the story where the plot will really pick up and the filler ends.)

Chapter 27: Double Trouble Part 1

Redfoot, Strut, and Zidane had rushed into the battle. Although the scene of the chaos was very cluttered, the fighting Grounders could see that other dinosaurs had entered the fray.

"Take them down!" they heard one of the Grounders yell. A swimmer on that side quickly ran forward and with a careful, swift thrust of it's leg knocked Zidane over.

"What the?" he grunted as he was caught off guard, quickly getting himself back up-right to avoid the next attack from the swimmer.

Strut meanwhile, not being the offensive type, was trying to find any of the non-Grounders that he could escort to safety. He noticed a few young threehorns running for their lives. Seeing there weren't any Grounders pursuing them, he went to assist.

Redfoot and Zidane were the main fighters of the trio. "You're gonna pay," he roared to no one in particular, because some of the Grounders in this fight almost seemed familiar to him from their ambush at his home valley.

The big longneck was using his tail carefully to avoid hitting any of the innocent flatteeth in the area. It was a bit of a complex process. Luckily the tar marks were quite visible. Redfoot then grunted in pain when he felt a bite on his tail.

A belly dragger member of the Grounders had managed to catch Redfoot off-guard, but that served only to infuriate the longneck even more. "You'll regret that!" Redfoot yelled, pissed to say the least.

Zidane was still in the middle of the fight with the swimmer. The swimmer tried hitting him with a sharp rock, and Zidane had to respond by jumping carefully in different directions. Eventually the swimmer managed to leave a successful scrape on the side of the fast biter's stomach.

"Agh!" Zidane groaned. The swimmer was about to make another move when suddenly it was knocked out of the way because of the battle between Redfoot and the belly dragger.

"Thanks Redfoot!" Zidane called, getting back to his feet and pouncing on the evil swimmer.

Strut managed to help some of the younger flatteeth find a small cave that was out of the area where the main battle was going on. "Stay here unless you see that one of the bad guys see you," the fast runner advised.

"Please don't leave us, we're scared," a little longneck asked, crying somewhat in fear. Strut was now torn. He wanted to go back and help Redfoot, Zidane, and the others, but he could tell how scared these kids were, and he wasn't exactly extremely helpful in a fight.

"Ok…I'll stay," Strut assured.

"Thank you sir," a young spiketail nodded.

Back on the battlefield, Redfoot had managed to subdue the belly dragger he was in combat with. Some of the Grounders had begun to flee, though a majority stayed to fight.

What Redfoot saw next set off his Berserk Button (TvTropes reference FTW!) . One of the remaining fighting Grounders was a longneck, and the sight of one of his fellow species members being a murderous psychopath enraged him to a point he hadn't been before.

"I…can't…..believe…." he said in anger under his breath. "YOU!" he yelled, charging the Grounder longneck, giving a massive head butt as he collided with it.

"What on Earth?" the Grounder longneck yelled, taken by surprise. When he was able to regain his balance, he saw Redfoot staring at him, straight in the eye. "Finally…someone who might be a worthy opponent," the longneck chuckled sinisterly.

"You don't talk…" Redfoot scowled, quickly spinning around for a tail spin. The Grounder longneck countered, and the two tails clashed. They both left a stinging feeling in the other's tail, but neither was willing to give up.

Zidane on the other claw had managed to cause the Grounder swimmer to flee, and had decided to go assist Redfoot.

"This probably isn't going to be fun," he sighed to himself.

Redfoot and the Grounder longneck were still in the middle of their clash, and no winner was in sight. The Grounder managed to bite Redfoot's neck, making him groan in pain, and responded with spinning around and giving a tail whip.

"Ugh!" the longneck grounder grunted, getting more angry at his opponent. "Looks like I won't have to go easy on you," he laughed, licking some blood around his mouth off.

Most of the other grounders involved in the fight had now either fled or left, pretty much out of boredom by this point. Zidane realized this was his chance. He ran over to the longneck as fast as he could, and managed to get a good bite right in the leg.

"AHHH!" the Grounder roared in pain. Zidane had managed to distract him enough to allow Redfoot to get a very successful tail whip, knocking the evil longneck down.

"Now!" Redfoot called to Zidane, who quickly bit the other legs, than Redfoot planted one of his feet down on the Grounder's side, preventing a chance at escape. Redfoot and the others had won, and now it was time for some answers.

"What are you after?" Redfoot demanded to know, after losing your home, and the knowledge that some of your friends and or family are probably dead, the longneck was not going to take no for an answer. He held his tail in whip-ready position if needed,

"Go ahead, kill me," the Grounder longneck encouraged with a chuckle, as if this was just a minor inconvenience, "I've been forgotten. And that's what all of you will be one day. We're just making a point."

"What kind of point could you possibly be making?" Redfoot scoffed.

"That in the end, no one truly cares about anyone else. Everyone you think you can trust will turn on you eventually, and leave you for nothing."

Redfoot was infuriated even more by these words. "That's not true…." Was all he replied.

Strut, seeing the madness had ended, rejoined his comrades and the surviving leaf eaters in the area. He got a good look at the fatally-injured Grounder. "What are we going to do?" he asked, not certain of what action to take.

"Find some help," Redfoot said, essentially sticking to their original plan, "But to be more specific, were finding everyone from our Valley. We have somebody to prove wrong…."

DOWN UNDERGROUND…..

Howler was among the returning Grounder party from the ambush. "That was fun," he smiled to himself.

IN THE GREAT VALLEY….

Chomper had caught up with the rest of his friends. "Hey Chomper, where have you been?" Littlefoot asked, "Usually you play with us every morning."

"I was just…taking a walk," Chomper replied to the other young sharptooth. He then decided to get his plan in motion. "Could you guys do me a favor?" he asked politely.

"What is it Chomper?" Petrie asked.

"Nothing much, just meet me later tonight near my cave," Chomper said honestly. He had enough of the dimension-travelling stones for some of them, so he knew he couldn't take all of his friends to the meeting spot.

"We can do that," Greg nodded, the spiketail taking a bite out of the nearby vegetation. "But what for?"

"I'll tell you later," Chomper said, feeling that right now was not the best time to reveal his plan. "Let's just play for now."

"Ok then…" Guido replied, deciding to bring some fun back into the day, "Anyone want to race?"

"You're on!" Ruby and Cera grinned mischievously, the two fast biters getting ready to run. "To the hidden canyon," the sharpbeak pointed.

To no one's surprise, the fast biters took the lead. "No fair!" Guido called, trying to catch up, "You girls don't have wings!"

Everyone laughed at that, though Tippy managed to call "Go Guido!"

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Petrie was finishing up his dinner, as was his siblings. Tera was on another cliff, talking to another grown sharptooth flyer.

"I wonder what mom's been doing with that guy," Petrie said to his brothers and sisters. At that moment, his sisters laughed and Petrie and his male siblings looked confused.

"You haven't guessed?" Glider chuckled to Petrie. Petrie nodded no. "Mom has a crush on him!"

"Really?" Petrie asked, surprised. "Yup," Talia, another one of his sisters nodded, "Mo caught a second swimmer just for him and her."

"Whoa," Petrie said surprised, but he did feel happy for his mom. It had been several cold times since their father had died in an accident, so the sharptoothed flier siblings were pleased to see their mom going out with someone.

Petrie finished off his portion of the meat and wiped some of the blood from his dinner off his beak. "Bye guys!" he called to his brothers and siblings as he left to join his friends.

"Where are you going?" Edge asked.

"I'm going to do something with my friends. Tell mom I'll be back soon hopefully, bthough I'm not quite sure when."

WITH CERA….

"Now Tricia…don't move…." Cera advised sternly. "If you make even the slightest motion, this will all go wrong…"

Tricia only got the general idea of what her sister was saying, but she was doing her best to follow her orders. Suddenly, her sniffer began to feel funny.

"Oh no,' Cera gulped. Tricia felt a sneeze on the way. "Hold it!" Cera tried to get her sister to do.

But it was too late. Tricia had sneezed, and the crawlers that were resting on her snout were sent flying and they quickly squirmed back into the ground.

"Well there goes our after dinner snack," Cera sighed.

"Sawee," Tricia apologized. (Sorry). "It's ok,' Cera assured the young fast biter, patting her on the head.

She walked over to Veli and Cira. "Mom, dad," she began to say. Cira smiled happily, now that Cera felt comfortable calling her "mom" now.

"Yes dear?" Cira asked.

"I'm going over to Chomper's cave. There's something he asked me to do. I'm not sure what it actually is though yet."

Veli looked sternly puzzled. "Just don't do anything that could get you hurt," he told his daughter.

Cera laughed confidently, "Don't worry daddy, even if I run into a big leaf eater, a fast biter could easily take it down, right?"

"That's my girl!" Veli chuckled happily.

"See ya!" Cera waved.

WITH GUIDO….

The sharpbeak had nodded off early, too tired after his hopeless race against his fast biter friends. The other sharpbeaks let him sleep, none of them knowing he had made plans.

AT SHARPTOOTH'S CAVE…..

Ruby, Myra, Rita, Rory, and Greg had already told Sharptooth about what Chomper had asked, and he had no complaints about them fulfilling that favor.

"Just stay out of the Mysterious Beyond around these times," Sharptooth said in flattooth so the leafeaters could understand.

"We will, don't worry," Myra assured. The five then set off.

WITH DUCKY AND SPIKE…..

The swimming sharptooth and belly dragger had left to go meet up with the others, when Ducky made a realization. "Oh no no no," she frowned.

Spike made a noise implying "What is it?"

Ducky then explained, "The place where Chomper told us to go has no water near it. I'll have to go back home. Tell them I'm sorry, I am, I am."

Spike made a noise suggesting "Don't worry sis."

WITH LITTLEFOOT…..

Littlefoot's grandparents were about to fall asleep. Being older than some of the other grown-ups, they would often fall asleep sooner than the rest.

"I'm going now, Grandpa and Grandma. I love you," he waved as the young rex walked off.

"We love you too Littlefoot," Grandma Sharptooth smiled gently.

"Don't get yourself hurt again," Grandpa Sharptooth advised with a grin. "I won't Grandpa, don't worry…" Littlefoot assured with a chuckle.

WITH TIPPY….

Spike had stopped at the belly draggers' nesting area, where Tippy lived. The female belly dragger looked a little upset.

"Tippy's sorry Spike," she apologized, "Tippy has a belly ache. Tippy's mother says Tippy should stay at the nest tonight."

Spike made a noise suggesting "I'll tell them."

WHEN THE GANG HAD MET UP…

"So what's this alla bout Chomper?" Rory asked.

Chomper was now ready to go into more detail about his plan with his friends. "I'm going to find more dinosaurs to help us beat the bad ones!"

Everyone looked confused. "How are you going to do that?" Cera scoffed, doubting what the purple rex had said.

"I know this place…." Chomper said slyly, "But I'll have to go there myself first, then I'll come back. Don't worry, I'll be back pretty quick."

"Ok Chomper," Littlefoot nodded, "We'll wait."

"But who are these other dinosaurs?" Petrie questioned. "Anyone we know?"

As Chomper was about to walk off, he thought about how that questioned should be answered. "You know what…kind of, yeah." He said with a little laugh.

He quickly ran over to the spot where he kept the dimension travelling rocks, which was out of the immediate vicinity of his friends and picked one up. Concentrating on the old reality hard enough, he ended up in the special area serving as the bridge between the dimensions.

"Let's see…the old reality entrance was….right there," he smiled, going through the portal.

He ended up in the area where he was the last time he used the rocks in the old reality. "Everything's going good," Chomper smiled.

As he went to meet up with his parents and the sharptooth versions of Rory, Rita, and Myra, he was bumped into by Dil.

"Sorry Chomper,' the big belly dragger apologized, "Didn't see you there."

"It's ok Ms. Dil," Chomper assured, "It was no problem. It's nice seeing you again, haven't seen you for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Dil laughed, "You saw me just yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Chomper remembered, forgetting that time hadn't passed in this reality since he last left.

"Hey Chomper!" Sharptooth-Rita called.

"Oh Rita, just who I wanted to see," the purple sharptooth called.

"How come?" Rita asked, confused.

"Can you find your dad?" Chomper asked, remembering how they recently found out that Redclaw was the father of Rita, "We're going to need some help…"

TO BE CONTINUED….

(Read and Review! Hope this makes up for the wait.)


	29. Double Trouble Part 2

Chapter 28: Double Trouble Part 2

Rita looked very perplexed. "Help for what?" she asked, confused. She had no idea what Chomper was referring to.

"There's some friends of mine who need help, and I'll need to find my friends back in the Great Valley," Chomper explained.

"Your….Great Valley friends?" Rita asked, "But the big leaf eaters would be there too!" Rita replied.

"Don't worry Rita, we wouldn't have to go into the Great Valley itself, my friends always end up going outside every few days, we'll find them soon enough," Chomper explained.

But Rita still needed answers, "But who needs help?" she asked. "Some other dinos I know," Chomper explained.

"Who?" asked Rita, curiously. "Anyone I know?"

"You know what, kind of," Chomper replied. Rita of course still needed more answers.

"Chomper, there's something you're not telling me," the dark blue sharptooth said suspiciously, being right on the mark.

Chomper sighed, not wanting to explain what's really been happening, so he did his best to push back the giving of answers. "Rita…I can't tell you just yet," he responded.

"Why?" Rita asked again.

"It'd…..be too confusing," Chomper responded, probably to say the least. "Fine….," Rita sighed, "We'll go find your other friends tomorrow."

IN THE GREAT VALLEY…..

"Why do you think the grownups told us not to go the meeting guys?" Littlefoot (the original longneck form we know and love) asked his friends.

"Me have no idea," Petrie replied in his traditional bad grammar that some of us know and love while the rest know and hate.

"It probably has something to do with sharpteeth," Cera said. "We've seen a lot more than usual. And I'm sure Chomper's a bad one now….."

"Cera!" Littlefoot said, upset by that remark. "That's not necessarily true!"

"Then tell me Littlefoot," Cera said as a comeback, "Why else would he be near Redclaw without being chased? Unless they're on the same side, I have no other ideas!"

"There has to be some explanation," Littlefoot retorted. "Chomper wouldn't turn his back on us like that."

"He did seem upset when he had to leave the Great Valley," Cera reminded.

"But that's because we are his friends, we are, we are," Ducky noted. Spike made a noise suggesting "No comment."

AT THE MEETING PLACE…..

"It's clear something must be done," Grandpa Longneck called to the adult dinos of the Great Valley who had gathered, "About the recent abundance in the area. Before I give my idea, I am willing to hear out any other ideas."

"Simple," Topsy said, with a bit of an egotistical chuckle. "We just get the strongest ones among us here, guard the valley, and kill any sharptooth who comes near."

Tria looked unnerved. "That's….kind of….extreme, Topsy," she said, not thinking that violence of that caliber was a good idea.

Not too surprisingly, that idea did get a few comments of support. Some of the other grownups offered other suggestions, such as moving rocks and logs to protect the valley's weak points better, and Petrie's mother Tera suggested having a heard of flyers serve as a lookout to alert if any sharpteeth were approaching.

After the others said their opinions, Grandpa Longneck went on to explain his strategy. "Similar to Topsy's," the old longneck explained, "We need to establish a protectorate force, one that can chase off carnivores or fight them if need be."

"Finally he's making sense," Topsy said to Tria. Topsy and Littlefoot's grandfather had gotten along in the past, but their minds weren't always at the same spot when it came to how to deal with certain situations involving leadership of the Great Valley.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Chomper and Rita had agreed to go out to find Chomper's leaf eater friends in the morning. Chomper spent the nights in his family's cave, as did Rita, since she lived with them. Chomper had decided to see later if Rory and Myra wanted to come along, and Greg if he and his folks hadn't wandered away.

The purple sharptooth mentally admitted he probably should have thought through his plan better. There were so many variables: There was the chance they wouldn't bump into Littlefoot and the others, there was the chance they wouldn't want to come with him, there was the possibility that they wouldn't believe him about the Stone of Cold Fire and the other reality, or that that would freak them out.

If worst came to worst, he would have to think of another way to help the flatteeth of the wish-created reality.

"Hope this works…" he said silently to himself.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

The Bright Circle wasn't completely visible yet, and the morning was young. Littlefoot had decided to go find Chomper to prove to his other friends that he wasn't a bad sharptooth. Ruby, being Chomper's former babysitter, agreed to join the longneck.

But just when they thought it would just be the two of them, the found Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike waiting for them at the exit.

Littlefoot look very puzzled. "How did you…" he started to ask, when he got cut off.

"It was simple," Cera smirked, "We didn't find you guys in your regular sleeping spots, and we remembered what we talked about yesterday, so we guessed you guys were going to find Chomper."

"We did, we did," nodded Ducky. "Wow you guys are good…." Ruby complimented.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND…

Dein and Terri had told Chomper and Rita that were going to go out for the day, and to not go too far from the nest, which fit just fine into Chomper's plan.

"Bye son! Bye Rita," Terri waved as she and her mate set off.

"Have you seen Myra and Rory?" Rita asked Chomper after the two big sharpteeth set off.

"Yeah, but they were going hunting with their folks, I guess they can't join us," Chomper responded.

"Let's go find my dad," Rita smiled, wanting to be with her dad again, and now she didn't mind one bit that her father was Redclaw. She began sniffing the air to pick up on his trail.

Knowing Redclaw's size, it wasn't going to be a tough task.

Elsewhere, Redclaw, Screech, and thud had successfully brought down a spiketail, and were eating their prize.

"We caught this one by surprise, didn't we boss?" Screech asked eagerly. Redclaw nodded in agreement.

Thud was digging into one of their prey's legs, his face getting smeared with their breakfast's blood, but he could easily wash it off. Suddenly, his sniffer began acting up.

"Boss, I think I smell something coming our way," the green fast biter commented. Redclaw smelled the air too, and smiled.

"It's my daughter and her little friend," he said to his friends as Chomper and Rita closed in on them.

"Hi dad,' Rita said, as Redclaw leaned down, allowing her daughter to nuzzle his face. "It's great to see you again, though it hasn't really been long now."

"Likewise," Redclaw smiled back.

"Hey dad, could you, Screech, and Thud do us a favor?" Rita asked.

"Certainly, what is it?" Redclaw asked in response.

"I need to get to the Great Valley….well, near it at least. I need to find my leaf eater friends."

"What for?" Redclaw asked Chomper.

"I need their help, and maybe their parent's help as well. Some of my other friends are in danger."

"I could be of assistance," Redclaw offered, somewhat smugly. Chomper knew the massive sharptooth had a point, so he would likely ask him after he told Littlefoot and the others.

"It's complicated," Chomper said. "Could you take us to the Great Valley's walls?"

"I'd be honored," Redclaw replied. Chomper then was sure to keep his reality-warping rock beside him.

MEANWHILE…..

Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ruby were having Spike sniff the ground, seeing if they could recognize Spike's trail. Since they had used it before when Chomper lived in the valley, Spike was able to commit it to memory.

"Is he picking any trail up?" Cera asked.

"Give my brother time Cera," Ducky replied, "He's doing his best. He is, he is."

"Chomper can't be too far, far away is where Chomper can't be," Ruby added. Just then, Spike made a noise that meant, "I found something!

"Me think Spike found Chomper's trail!" Petrie grinned.

"Then let's follow it!" Littlefoot said, "I'll prove Chomper's not bad."

"Keep having sleep stories about that…" Cera said under her breath.

WITH THE SHARPTEETH…..

Similar results were coming up, Chomper was smelling his friends' scents enter his sniffer. "I think they're not too far away!" he grinned.

He then set the next part of his plan into motion. He asked to be given a break for lunch, and Redclaw obliged. Holding on to his rock, he ran out of the sights of Rita and the others and then concentrated on the other reality. He was soon warped to the Place Between Worlds, where he noticed one weird thing: the symbols representing which reality was which above the portals were now missing. But Chomper figured he'd remember which was which, so he proceeded to head back to the sharptooth Great Valley

In the sharptooth reality, no time had passed, so the sharptooth versions of Ruby and the others (And the flatoototh versions of Rita and the others) hadn't been waiting for long. Before Chomper could reappear to his friends, Greg's belly rumbled.

"I'm hungry," the spiketail said, then Rory spoke up.

"So am I," he nodded, "Because I did skip getting something for dinner tonight," he explained.

"And I had dinner, and desert, but I'm still hungry," Greg continued. Myra and Rita laughed lightly at that.

"We might as well go with you guys to get something to eat," Rita said. She turned to the sharpteeth, "Just tell Chomper we'll catch up to you guys later."

"Got it," Petrie replied.

After the 4 flatteeth were out of the gang's site, Choper reappeared. "What were you doing?" Littlefoot asked. "We've been here for a few minutes."

"Yeah…I was just making sure everything was ready," the purple rex replied, although that only resulted in puzzled looks. He then noticed, "Where's Rory and the others?"

"Getting a later dinner," Cera replied. "So what's this plan of yours?" the fast biter asked, demanding to know.

"Well….this!" Chomper replied, dropping the stones in front of his friends.

"Rocks?" Petrie asked, confused. Spike made a noise suggesting, "You can't be serious, are you Chomper?"

"Just trust me on this," Chomper replied. "And do as I say, each of you pick one of these up, and focus on….our storytelling spot." While in the original reality, he figured out a way to have his friends activate the rocks without telling them everything about his wish: Since the Place Between Worlds resembled their storytelling spot, he would have them warp there.

Ruby, Cera, Littlefoot, and Petrie picked up their rocks with the claws, while Spike put his foot on it. Concentrating hard, they eventually warped to where Chomper had hoped, to the Place Between Worlds.

When they opened their eyes and noticed where they were, confusion was the only natural reaction. "What is this?" asked Ruby.

"Where are we?" questioned Petrie.

"Is this a sleep story and all of us are back at our nests?" Cera pondered.

"No Cera, this is all real," Chomper replied, ready to tell his "alternate version" of the story about how he discovered the Stone of Cold Fire.

(Read and review! And one thing I want to tell my readers: Originally, I was planning to have this story be as long as the original Sharptooth Valley in the amount of chapters, but then I figured with me going into my senior year this fall, I might not have time to write that much, so I'm likely going to shorten the story by about 5-8 chapters in length, but the plotline won't be altered.)

Next time on Sharptooth Valley II: After Chomper tells his story, the sharpteeth version of the gang head to the old reality, and the two versions of the gang finally meet! But they get a hint that it might be dangerous to have two versions of one dino in the same reality…..


End file.
